


Why didn't you tell me?

by Stargaryen17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Love, Music, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaryen17/pseuds/Stargaryen17
Summary: Kit and Emilia have been best mates for years. In this story you'll see their friendship, the love they have for each other and how, they eventually become, the most sought after couple in both their personal and work  lives.
Relationships: Emilia Clarke & Daenerys Targaryen, Emilia Clarke & James Franco, Emilia Clarke & Kit Harington, Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington, Jon Snow & Kit Harington, Kit Harington & Emilia Clarke, Kit Harington/Rose Leslie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 83





	1. All about a Gucci Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on WATTPAD - and after A LOT of asking, DMs and convincing, I have finally decided to upload it to this website. I'd like to say that I LOVE reading Kimilia and Jonerys fic. Sometimes more than books. Some of the writers on here are soo bloody talented! I'd also like to acknowledge that there are some story lines in my story that have been inspired by other brilliant writers in this fandom -thanks for working with me and sharing your ideas with me too! You know who you are, you're all amazing!
> 
> If you haven't read this story before, then I hope you enjoy it!

** Spain 2017 **

"That's a wrap" called one of the directors. He glanced over and watched him walk towards her, clapping his hands together as he reached the blond headed, enthusiastic woman that was his best friend. He was leaning against a wall, watching her as she spoke to Dave about the scene she'd just shot with Peter. He was hot, the Dragonstone set was dry and muggy, it didn't help that he was in jeans and a black long sleeve Gucci shirt that tucked into his jeans with a brown belt.

'The weather isn't supposed to be this hot' he thought to himself as he grabbed his iPhone to have a look at the weather app. It was actually, supposed to be raining, but in true form. It was blue skies and the sun was blazing. He clicked the home button to a photo of him and Emilia the night before as his wallpaper. He figured that she had done it after they took the photo, because he doesn't know how that shit worked, nor did he bother to learn. Between Emilia and Rose, they would have that sorted for him. 'Rose' he thought to himself as he watched Emilia laughing, slapping her one of her hands on their director's shoulder. His wallpaper triggered a memory for him. Rose called him last night, but he was too busy trying to talk over loud music with Emilia and their fellow cast members that he had missed the call. The time difference wasn't doing them any favors either. When he would ring, she would either asleep or "too busy to talk right now Kit."

'Fuck it.' He thought to himself. He missed her. Now that he was on a break, he found her name in his phone book and pressed call. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello" said the groggy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Rose?" He asked curiously.

"Kit?" She responded. "Kit, it's so early here, what's going on? Are you OK?"

Kit sighed at the sound of her voice. "Sorry babe, I'm on a break right now, and remembered that you tried to call, but I missed it. I'm so sorry!" He said as he rubbed his temple.

"Oh, that's fine Hun, I miss you so much" she replied. "But I'm exhausted and it's so early here, I need my sleep" she said quietly. "I'm sorry Kit." she managed through a yawn. Kit looked down, disappointed at his inability to think about ringing her earlier.

"Understandable" he replied. "Ring me when you wake" up he said as he looked up and waved Emilia down, trying to catch her attention before she disappeared.

"OK, good night" she replied.

"Good night my love, sweet dreams" he whispered back.

"EMILIA" he called as he threw his phone in his back pocket, forgetting to hang up. "Emilia" he said as he ran towards her. Emilia' bubbly face turned to face him, smiling at the clothes he was wearing.

"God Kit, I am boiling in this costume because I have to, why are you in jeans and a... wait. Is that MY jersey?" She said as she pulled on the shoulder of his sleeve.

"HAHA no" he laughed, "this" he said as he pinched the front of his jersey "is actually a men's jersey" he smiled. She always knew how to make him laugh and she was so easily wound up, especially by him.

"Piss off" she replied as she pulled on the front of the jersey, bringing her nose to its label. "This IS mine!" She said as she pushed him away a hint of the not yet sold in stores "the one" perfume in her nostrils. "KIT! You're going to stretch it!" She called as she hit his stomach.

"OH! Abuse" he called as he took a step back, smiling away at her. "You shouldn't leave your clothes lying around in my trailer Emilia" he said as he pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, pulling one out and placing it between his lips, then shoving the carton back into the front of his pants. He looked around as he patted himself down for a lighter. "Come, take a walk with me outside" he said as he turned to walk off of the set to the balcony, overlooking the beautiful view that was Spain.

"I can't" she said, "I have a meeting with Dave in an ten minutes, _actually_ , we both do. It's about the final episode. Please, don't be late this time" she said as she rolled her eyes, a big smile on her face.

"Be late with me" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Kit" she said as she looked back at him. "I'm tired, I want at least five minutes to myself before I have to sit in a meeting for what feels like is going to be, forever..." she moaned. Kit looked at Emilia and wondered why all of the women in his life, were _tired of him_.

He laughed to himself and said "fine". He shoved his smoke and lighter into his pocket and walked towards his Daenerys looking co-star. He closed the gap between them by placing his hand over her shoulder. "Let's take a break in my trailer, its closer" he said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Then you can have your jersey back" he chuckled. Kit kissed the top of her head as they walked off set – Emilia teasing a "HA HA" as she looked up into his big brown eyes and smiled. Kit looked down at her and smiled back... _ **n** ** _ot_ knowing that his phone had only just hung up.**_

"Here" he said as he passed her jersey back to a near sleeping Emilia, who now looked like herself, dressed in ripped jeans and a black singlet, her brunette hair over the arm of the couch. She didn't even open her eyes as she lifted her arm to get the jersey from Kit, then placing it on her head to block out the light. His scent, mixed with hers, she loved it. She wished they had more time to rest, their producers gave them an extra hour to prepare for their meeting about the episode they decided to call **'The dragon and the wolf'** – though she wished they had given them a day. She could only hope to wish she thought to herself.

"That scene with Peter took forever" she whispered as she lifted her legs onto the other end of the couch, letting them hang over the edge.

"It looked good" he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and putting it on the charger. He didn't even see the seven message notifications he had from his girlfriend, he didn't even look at it. "Or, maybe, it's because you're hung over?" He said cheekily as he put a bottle of water down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Whose fault is that?" She asked as she turned to face the back of the couch, her singlet riding up her back, exposing her flat, toned stomach, ensuring that the jersey did not leave her head.

Kit smiled down at her and her petite body, he quickly looked away before he thought something he knew he shouldn't be thinking. "Go to sleep Em" he whispered. I'll wake you up when it's time to go" he said as he stepped outside to have the cigarette he's been wanting since he left the set, closing the door behind him. In just a few moments and a couple of puffs from his smoke, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Kit, where is Emilia?" Dave asked as he walked towards his trailer.

"In there, having a rest before our meeting" he reassured him. David smiled weakly at one of his main actors.

"She's exhausted, let her sleep, I'll let Dan know that we can meet first thing in the morning. Will 8 suit?"

"That's perfect, we can do that" Kit said immediately. David nodded.

"No drinking tonight please, tomorrow's scene is the pinnacle of the entire series, and we need the two of you on board, 100 percent. Yeah?" Kit smiled at his director as he squashed his cigarette into the ashtray. We'll be there at 7:30 ready to roll" he assured him.

"Thank you Kit, give my love to Emilia!" He said as he walked away. Kit walked back into his trailer, Emilia still fast asleep on his sofa. He pushed the ottoman against the couch she was sleeping on, drew the curtains, removed her shoes and threw a shawl over her.

He gently moved the jersey they had fought over off of her face and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, even when she was sleeping. He looked down at her and he always felt love. He pulled a pillow from the seat behind him and put it under her head, caressing her hair out of her face. Kit looked up at the time and saw that it was near 6pm his time. He realised that it would be at least lunch time in New York. He moved to his phone and saw the seven message notifications he had missed from Rose. He skimmed through them, frowning down at his phone. Frustration and genuine annoyance filling his chest. Kit didn't even bother texting her back, he hated texting on a good day, now that he had to text to justify a what? Conversation she had overheard with Emilia? Nah, he just called her instead. The phone didn't even ring once, it was as if she had it in her hand, ready to pick it up straight away.

"Now you decide to get in contact with me! I'm busy right now Kit!' she snapped.

"Rose, what's going on? He asked. Why didn't you hang up the phone? You told me you were tired, but you stayed on and what? Listened to our entire conversation?" Kit sighed, I thought we were past this?"He asked as he closed the door so that there was space between him and Emilia. He sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes, waiting for her to reply.

"You're waiting for her after shoots? You're wearing her clothes? You offered to go back to your trailer with her? What the hell am I supposed to think Kit?" She screamed over the phone. Kit threw himself back on the bed, this day was not what he had planned at all, now he wished he had a hangover. He looked at the phone and put it on speaker, then dropped it on his chest, using two hands to rub the sides of his temple. Rose was always like this and he never understood why. She knew that they were close friends, before they even started dating. The last time they separated was because of her jealousy towards Emilia – Kit shook his head.

"She is my best friend" he whispered through the phone, trying to calm this shit situation down. "I love her, you know this Hun" he said as he moved one hand to his shoulder, scratching an itch.

"PLEASE! I know for a fact that she sees you more than that" she spat through the receiver.

_'Well, this was a new one' he thought to himself, he's never heard this reason before._

"How do you know that?" He asked curiously, wondering if she would give him a straight answer.

"BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME" she yelled through the phone.

Kit sat straight up, forgetting the phone was on his chest as he watched it fall on the ground. He darted down to pick it up and put it on his ear.

"What the Fuc-" he began.

"DON'T YOU SWEAR AT ME KIT!" She yelled.

"ROSE, you sound like a crazy person. What are you talking about?" he matched. There was silence, you could have heard a pin drop.

"She told me that she loved you, years ago, before you and I started seeing each other! We were drunk, but I remembered. When I teased her about it the next day, she denied it. So I assumed it was nothing. But its obviously not – even after all these years. You don't think I notice the way she looks at you? The way you look at her? ARGH!!"

There was a blank sound and he looked down at his phone to find that she had hung up...

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How stupid it sounded. She was his best friend. If she loved him. He would know. She would tell him. Kit threw his phone on the bed and pulled the doors open to walk out of his room. His heart dropped when he realised that she was _gone_.

She was gone. Of course she would be. She hated it when they fought. She hated the awkwardness. She hated being the reason (or thinking that she was) why they fought. She was gone and he felt empty. He walked back into his room and took a shower, the water running over his head and dripping down his body brought him great solas. What the fuck was he going to do?

* * *

"Em, we're not meeting until tomorrow morning? Kit said you'll be here at 7:30. Did he not tell you?" David asked curiously.

"Oh, he might have mentioned it, I probably forgot" she lied as she threw her jersey on over her singlet. The day was hot but as soon as the sun went down, it was cold. Dan looked at the jersey sideways, he could have sworn he saw Kit in it this morning, but these two ALWAYS confused him and after all these years he just learned to roll with it.

"Get some sleep Emilia, you look exhausted" he said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm off to my hotel, I don't think a trailers going to do it for me tonight. I need a bath" she said as she strolled off. "Good night Dan!" She called as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. She opened her home screen to a picture of her and Kit at the pub last night. She smiled at it and clicked on the two message notifications she had from him...

  
 **K:** Em, where did you go? We're not meeting with David and Dan until tomorrow. 7:30  
 **K:** Em. I need to ask you something, give me a call when you're free..  
She swiped the messages away and pulled her headphones from her handbag. She called her driver and told him she would wait for him in the main car park of their set. She then opened another message from him.  
 **K:** Em, you know I can see that you've seen my messages? 😂 Where did you go?

She hesitated before she answered, the little replying bubbles on his phone gave him the butterflies. 'What the hell was going on with him?' He thought as he stood in his trailer with nothing but a towel on. He waited patiently for her to text him back. In the middle of her reply, her driver pulled up in front if her.

"Hello!" She said as she jumped into the back seat of the car. "God, I am glad to see you, as always!" she said as she put her phone on her lap and put her seat belt on.

"Is there anywhere you want to go to before the hotel my queen"? He asked cheekily. This always made Emilia laugh!

"Jack how many times do I have to tell you, call me Emilia!" She said as she leaned back into her seat, one headphone still pierced in her ear.

"I will call you my queen until after your final season, when Dany is finally on the Iron Throne" he replied. Emilia giggling at his confidence. "Then probably forever, for you have imprinted on my heart Daenerys Stormborn!" He said as he looked back at her. Emilia roared with laughter, Jack has been her driver since season one. He's seen all of the Emilia' Emilia has to offer. Happy Emilia, sad Emilia, angry Emilia and his personal favorite, cos she was such a good time, the Emilia he picked up last night. The intoxicated Emilia. Kit Harington would sometimes join her in their car too.

"Where is the king in the north?" Her driver asked curiously. "You two sounded like you had the time of your lives last night!" He said as he looked at her from his rear vision mirror and laughed. "It looks like you're paying for it today though!" he teased. Emilia looked up at him.

"Oh, Kit?" She said as she looked down at her phone, she had begun to text him back but was sidetracked by Jack's arrival. "Oh, he'll be in his trailer I presume" she said as she pushed send.

Kit smiled at her reply, put his phone on the counter, threw on some jeans, a loose t-shirt and a black hoodie. He tied his hair into a bun to get it out of his face, sprayed his neck with his favorite cologne and walked out of the door. Within a minute later he walked back into his trailer, grabbed his phone off of the counter and swiped a bottle of vodka from the top of his fridge. He stepped out onto the courtyard car park and took in a deep breath of Spain's cold, fresh air. He looked to the sky and saw stars, everywhere. It was beautiful...

He looked down to the message Emilia had sent him and smiled again, out of all his friends, she was the bossiest.

 **E:** I'm on my way to the hotel, bring food. Good food. Food and vodka 🤤😊

He then put his headphones into his ears, played his music and walked to the nearest taxi stand. Waving one down and getting in...


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kit and Emilia have natural chemistry. Filming their first sex scene together could have been awkward, but they are such good friends, it went smoothly. Of course there were giggles. that just comes with working with Emilia. We all sat down and choreographed and discussed the scene to make sure everyone was comfortable, so it was quick and easy" One of the directors for 'The dragon and the wolf.

Emilia walked into the front doors of the hotel and greeted the security detail that stood at her elevator. She told the woman behind the counter that Kit was on his way up and to give him one of her spare keys to get into the room. The woman smiled as she pushed the button to let her up. Emilia was listening to Ed Sheeran on her phone, with both headphones in as she stood in the elevator, waiting to get to her room, humming along to his song which triggered a memory for her and made her think of Sam Claflin and his hilarious personality during the time she spent with him when they were shooting Me before You. Emilia rubbed the bumble bee on her pinkie finger and smiled at the memories.

The doors to the elevator opened and she stepped into her room, the smell of lavender in the air, which told her that the cleaner had just left. Emilia threw her bag on the couch and put her phone on the counter. She flicked her stereo on as she began to remove her clothes, moving her head to the beat of an old-school jam that was Lauryn Hill. Emilia walked into the bathroom and ran her bath, hot water pouring out of the taps, the sound of the water hitting the bath was also, music to her ears. She looked in the mirror and cringed at the sight before her, she actually did look like hell. Emilia removed the makeup on her face and threw the wipes in the bin next to her sink. She wriggled out of her under garments and climbed into the bath, a sigh of relief leaving her body as the hot water surrounded her. Emilia pushed her head back on the rim of her tub and used her feet to turn the water off. She was in heaven...

Kit walked through the hotel doors with a bag off food and the vodka squashed inside, he greeted the lady behind the counter and asked if Emilia had left him a key. She smiled at him and put it on the counter before he could finish his sentence. “Thank you” he whispered as he took the key and shoved it in his back pocket. He shook hands with the security detail on her elevator and looked back at the woman behind the counter – who was staring at him longingly. Time past and she snapped out of whatever daydream she was in, smiling and blushing at her stupidity, she looked down and buzzed him through – thank you! He called as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. The doors shut and he put the bag down beside him. Kit looked at his phone and let Emilia know that he was on his way up, literally. He picked his bag up, swiped the key and the doors opened – he looked up to see her standing on her balcony overlooking the nine o'clock night sky.

“Good evening” he said as he stepped into her room, placing the food on the counter and looking around her kitchen for utensils.

"Thank god!" She replied, "I am starving and I wasn't sure if you were coming" she said as she walked towards the counter, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "You're a life-saver Kit!" She said as she began to unpack the contents of the bag. He put the plates and forks on the bench and sat across from her, smiling at her as she began to eat.

"I should tell you that Vodka may not be a good idea tonight" he said as he picked at the Vietnamese food in front of him. "Dan wants us in the studio early in the morning".

"I KNOW" she said as she took a sip of water, he told me that YOU said we'd be there at 7:30! She said as she pointed her fork at him.

"Haha, busted!" he replied. "I just wanted him to let you sleep Em, you looked wasted. Well you did, now you look half decent" he chuckled. Usually she would retaliate to that comment, but he did bring her food, so she thought she'd let that one slide.

"Yeah, I feel a little better too".

Kit looked at her and knew that she gave him that one. "I would have told you that, had you not left in such a hurry Em" he said as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Em, Why did you leave?" Emilia looked up at her best friends eyes and saw the genuine concern on his face. She wanted to tell him the truth she really did, but she didn't want to cause problems – so she lied.

"I woke up because I was so uncomfortable on that couch, and I was dying for a bath" she said as she took another swig of her water, looking away from him.

"Oh" said Kit as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. "Well, that's a relief" he said as he dried them on his jeans, then removing his jersey, Emilia catching a glance of his stomach as his shirt rode up with the hoodie. She quickly looked away, just in case he saw her staring. "I thought you left because you heard the argument Rose and I had on the phone" he said as he placed his hoodie on the breakfast bar seat next to him. Emilia nodded as she looked back down at her plate, not feeling as hungry anymore. "You did hear, didn't you?" He asked as he put his finger under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. Emilia looked into those big brown eyes and sighed.

"I did" she admitted. “I'm sorry” she said as she looked back down, I didn't mean to hear the two of you and I left when I heard you drop your phone. I didn't want to make things worse for you. Kit walked around to her side of the bench and held her face in his hands.

"Listen to me Em". She looked down. “Look at me” he said as he caressed the side of her face with his thumbs. “This is not about you" he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Rose has some insecurities that we are trying to work through, it has nothing to do with you" he said as he tried to reassure her. Emilia grabbed his hands and held them on her lap.

"I think it has everything to do with me" she whispered. “I heard her giving you a hard time about waiting for me, about that damn jersey” she said as she pointed to the piece of material hanging over the couch “and inviting me to rest in your trailer” she continued. “That's why I felt...that's why it felt wrong being there” she sighed. "Kit, you listen to me" she said as she squeezed his hands..."If she wants us to have space from each other, to not be close like we are, then I will understand" she said as she let his hands go. "It would be hard to separate myself from you, especially now that we've spent nearly six months together filming...I'm not going to lie, I've had the most fun I've ever had these past six months with you than I have had the entire seven years we've been shooting. But, for the benefit of your relationship, and our friendship, separating myself from you is something I am willing to do... it’s going to be hard, but I'll do it!” she said as she looked up, into his eyes.

Kit was shocked at the words that was coming out of her mouth. He also realised that he too has enjoyed working alongside her. He didn't even realise it had been six months - I guess the saying is true – time did fly when you were having fun. Kit shook his head.

"No" he said blatantly. "No, not going to happen" he said as he stood to get a bottle of water out of the fridge and taking a drink. "She will get over this, she's going to have to, I'm not choosing, I refuse to" he finished as he put the lid back on the bottle and put it on the bench. Emilia felt relieved. Relieved that he wasn’t going to choose. She loved Rose, just as much as he did. However, it was in this moment that she realised that she loved Kit more. If by all means she had to choose. Emilia knew exactly who her person was going to be. Her thoughts came back to her with the sound of his voice.

"You know, she told me the most stupid thing this afternoon" he laughed as he walked back over to sit next to her. He figured she had finished eating so he began to pack the food up and put it away.

"What was that?" Emilia asked curiously as she grabbed a cloth to wipe down the now empty bench.

"It's so stupid you're going to laugh" he teased.

Emilia was definitely interested to know now, "Well, what is it?" she said loudly as she threw the cloth into the sink from her seat, feeling pretty good about herself because she didn't miss. Kit turned around to face her.

"She told me that you were in love with me, years ago” he chuckled. She said that you told her about this ages before we started dating" he said as he closed the fridge to see the reaction on her face. To his surprise, Emilia didn't laugh out loud like he had expected, she didn't do her usual WHAT THE HELL giggle. She just stood up and walked away from her current position.

“Emilia?” He whispered. She looked at him and had had enough, she swiped her bottle of water off of the bench and walked towards her double doors. Kit wasn't over it though.” Emilia?!” He said as he shot forward to grab her hand. “What? Stop, please?” He said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"It was years ago Kit, please, let it go" she said as she pulled her hand back and walked outside. Kit stood there and looked at her as she placed her hands on the railing of the balcony. His heart was pounding over five hundred miles an hour, he felt as though his ears were betraying him. ‘What the fuck did she just say?’ He asked himself. He was a little pissed off actually.

“Emilia” he said as he stepped outside. “Tell me”.

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes...

"OH come on Kit! You knew, of course you knew, how could you not?" she asked as she observed the confused look on his face. Kit was just as confused right now as he was this afternoon with Rose. Then it finally hit him, annoyance once again filling his gut.

"No, he whispered. You didn't?” He said quietly. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I did Kit! How could you not know?" She asked, feeling really stupid in this moment. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her close to him, his eyes looking glassy as hers continued to fill with tears. Kit couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing, what he was feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way towards her, but it had been years. These suppressed feelings came flooding back into his body, his soul. It took all his might to not reach down and kiss her, but at the same time, push her away. He put his hand on her cheek as the other stayed on her shoulder. They were standing so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, as the near midnight air passed through their bodies. Emilia taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know how" she whispered back as she rested her forehead on his.

Kit clenched his eyes closed, so tight his long black eyelashes disappeared in his eye lids. He took a deep breath, opened them and let go of her, taking at least two steps back. He looked at her and saw only her, as if she was the only woman in the world. In this moment he saw her differently. He allowed himself to see her beauty, he felt her pain, but at the same time he was so pissed off at her for not telling him sooner.

“You should have tried" he said as he turned to get his things. "You should have tried Emilia!" He called as he walked out of the room, staring at her as she just stood there, alone, watching the elevator doors close...

He stormed out of the elevator and threw the key on the bench whispering a “good night” to the woman behind the counter as he sped walked out of the door/ He was so frustrated. He didn't even know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away from her. He needed to not see her. In this very moment he needed to not think about her. He pulled his carton of cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket, lighting it and inhaling its contents. He found himself in a park and sat down on a park bench, puffing on his cigarette. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it. He looked around at the darkness around him, the only light coming from the streetlight in the distance. He butt his smoke out and lit another, trying his best not to think about Emilia and what had just happened. He pulled his hood up and lay on the park bench, looking up at the stars as he puffed on his smoke.

Time passed as his phone continued to vibrate away. He sighed. It was useless. She was always on his mind. Always. Ever since the first time he met her in that Belfast hotel all those years ago...

"Fuck" he whispered as he sat up. "Kit you're a fucking idiot" he thought to himself as he stood up and stood on his newly lit cigarette. He realised that the only person he was mad at, the only person he was frustrated with was himself.

Kit walked back to the deserted sidewalk and decided that he was going to head back to her hotel and apologise. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to ring her and saw that he had three missed calls from Rose. His heart dropped and he stopped. This was too much for him. Kit turned his phone off and walked away from the direction of Emilia's hotel, trying to find a cab to go back to his trailer...

Emilia sat at the back of Jacks car at six in the morning, a coffee and a banana in her hands. Jack looked back and saw the sadness in her eyes. He decided to try and make her laugh, he hated seeing the sad Emilia sitting in his car.

"Everything okay Khaleesi?" he asked as he looked into his rear vision mirror. Emilia looked up at him and nodded, taking a sip of her coffee and putting her banana into her bag. She wasn't hungry. The thought of working with Kit today on their final shoot brought anxiety to her gut and placed uncertainty in her heart. He had never treated her like he did last night, he has never been angry at her before, yes, it was pure anger and frustration she saw as he walked away from her. She'll never forget the look in his eyes as the elevator doors closed on him. He walked away from her and she hated it. Emilia couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like had she told him how she felt from the beginning. Would they be as happy as he and Rose are now? Would they be moving in together like they will be at the end of this shoot?

“Don't be a fool Emilia" she whispered to herself. He's mad because he loves Rose. He's fucked off because she is supposed to be my friend and I let my feelings for him, get in the way. She opened her window and let the cool morning breeze hit her face, trying to forget everything. Today was a new day and she was going to enjoy it. Emilia walked into her trailer. The make-up artists, hairdressers and costume designers were all there waiting for her. "Good morning" she said happily, trying not to let anyone know how she was really feeling.

“Good morning love!" they all called as they prepared her seat for her to sit in. Hair and make-up would usually take an hour, giving her time to have another coffee before she met with Dan and Dave in the studio as Daenerys Targaryen on time, hopefully. The last day of shooting was here and after six months of fun and games, jokes and laughs with Kit, they were ending their last day together – presumably - not talking to each-other. She scrolled through her Instagram account and opened a direct message from her on and off-screen best friend Nathalie. Nat always knew how to put a smile on her face, she had sent her a photo of a woman with blonde hair with a note – remember what we talked about last week? DO IT! Emilia laughed out loud.

"What is it?" her hairdresser asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, I was admiring Nat's curls sometime last week as we were waiting between shoots. I passed a comment telling her how cool it would be to dye my hair blonde, so that I could have at least another hours sleep in the morning, because” she said as she looked at everyone in her large mirror "YA'LL KNOW how much I love my sleep" she said through her contagious laugh.

“That's actually not a bad idea Emilia” said her make-up artist as she applied light blush to her face. "Then people will stop asking you if you could take a photo of them and Kit, and actually ask you to join them" she laughed. The entire room filled with laughter, even Emilia found that memory funny.

"I think it's a good idea hun" said her hairdresser. "Let me know if you want me to do it" she said as she finalised her plaits, "and I will do it for you." She said as she sprayed her entire head with hair spray. "You're done my queen" she said through cheeky eyes, "just in time" she said as she pointed to the 7:25am time on her watch. 

“Thank you all sooo much!” Emilia said as she stood, grabbing her coffee and her phone. She turned to look at her ladies as they completed their final touches. Her make-up artist opened the door for her to walk out and to her surprise, there was someone waiting for her at the bottom of her stairs, dressed as Jon Snow...

“Good morning” he said as he held his hand out to her so that she could hold on to it as she come down the stairs. Emilia smiled down at him and took his hand.

"Good morning to you" she whispered; her stomach filled with the butterflies. She didn't know it, but so was his. She let go of his hand and used it to move a strand of hair out of her face, or at least, that's what she wanted him to think. Kit noticed the change of body language she had with him and sighed. His pace slowed as hers quickened. Kit reached forward and stopped walking, pulling her back with him.

"Em” he said as he took a step closer to her. “I'm sorry” he whispered.” I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you and I am sorry for the way I treated you last night. I'm sorry” he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Emilia looked him in the eyes, trying really hard to not let hers fill with tears. She wasn't going to tell him that "it was alright" because, well it wasn't, she wanted to be the one to apologise to him for not telling him sooner.

"Kit..." she began, her hand then reaching up and moving his hair out of his face. Emilia looked behind him and saw the time on the stone wall. She realised that there was actually, no time for this. They had a meeting to attend and they promised that they wouldn't be late. "Kit, we're going to be late" she said as she brought her hand back to her own body and walked away at a fast pace. Kit looking at her longingly as he followed behind.

“Good morning Emilia, good morning Kit!” David said as they walked in and took a seat next to their producers.

“Good morning” they said in unison. Emilia leaning back in her seat and Kit resting his hands on the table in front of him.

"Right, this scene is probably going to take all day. There is actually no monologue – as you know – most of the talking is going to be done with your eyes” he said as he too leaned back in his seat. “Do you have any questions?” Dan asked as he pushed two large coffees in front of his actors. Emilia shook her head and quickly took a sip of her drink as did Kit. “GREAT” said Dave. "Let's get started then. The scene is going to take place in your room Em, on your way to Winterfell. By declaring that you are going to sail together, you pretty much told your advisors that you actually, like this man, the king in the north."

"I thought we decided that they like each other in the caves?" Kit asked as he flicked through previous scenes.

"Yes, you're right, that's when Dany decided that she likes him, you liked her from the beginning, remember? We decided that he found her interesting and daring, you'd never met anyone like her before" said David. Kit looked up at Emilia and leaned back in his seat. He was looking at her as if she was the only person in the room. Emilia looked up at him staring at her like this and quickly looked away.

"I thought she decided that she liked him, when he returned from beyond the wall" she interjected, trying to get him to look away. That didn't work.

"Seriously Em, are we reading the same script?" He asked. "That's when she knew that she loved him" he said as he leaned forward, placing his hands once again on the table. Kit not even looking away from her.

"That's when he knew that he loved her too" Dan said as he looked between his actors. Anyway, let's take 30. Read through the scripts and re group on set, yes?” Kit and Emilia nodding at his request. “Great” said Dave as he and Dan stood to walk out of the room, they had things to organise before shooting – leaving Kit and Emilia in the room by themselves. Emilia stood immediately and threw her cup in the recycling bin, lifting her arms in the air and flinging them down next to her. She threw herself on the couch and began to read through the script. Kit stood and emptied the things in his pocket onto the table. His phone, a lighter and his brand-new packet of smokes. He then looked over to Emilia who was flicking through her script and made his way towards her.

“Em” he whispered as he looked down at her.

“Hmm?” she answered as she plucked a grape from the fruit bowl next to her, not even looking up at him, her eyes fixed on the script in front of her. He decided he wasn't going to bring last night up, as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to mix work life with their personal lives.

"Can I join you?" He said as he pointed at the empty space next to her. Emilia flung her script on her lap and looked at him as she chewed another grape.

"Kit – don't be silly, of course you can" she said through her smiles. Kit's heart skipped a beat as he took a seat next to her. He used his big, Jon Snow boot to bring the otter man close to them so that he could put his feet up as he too as he flicked through their scenes. Time passed and he couldn't take the silence anymore. He turned to face her and pulled her script down so that she could see him.

"So, I fell for you from the first time I met you" he blurted out.

She frowned at him, confused. "What" she asked. She had butterflies flying around in her gut. Emilia sat up and looked at him. He observed her beauty. She was always beautiful to him as Emilia and as Daenerys. Kit looked down at his script then looked back at her. 

“Jon” he whispered through a lump in his throat. “Jon fell for you from the first time he saw you, yes?” He asked. She looked at him curiously.

"Oh" she replied. "Well yeah, apparently" she said as she lifted the script back up to her face, trying to hide the redness that was developing on her cheeks. Kit saw it in her eyes, her reaction to that told him that she still cared for him, that she loved him. He tried not to feel it, but he did, he felt himself falling for his best friend and he wasn't sure how he would deal with it. Even though they were apart, even though they weren't talking. He still loved Rose very much. He pulled himself out of the moment and stood up.

"I'll ah, I'll see you on set?" he said, his voice shaking. Emilia pulled her script down and nodded.

"Yeah Kit, I'll see you soon". He looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright, see you Em" he said as he turned to walk out of the room. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. "I need to get over him" she said to herself. "It's all in your head Emilia, he doesn't feel the same, he never has. Just stop" she thought. Emilia stood, walked to the fridge and took a bottle of water, opening it and near drinking the entire contents. She pulled her headphones from her bag and plugged them into her phone listening to her music as she walked towards the door. Music always seemed to calm her, it helped her to forget what's happening around her. Emilia noticed that he had left his phone on the table and picked that up too, placing it in her bag to give to him when she saw him. She opened the door, took a deep breath and walked out.

"And, Action"

Kit found himself outside of the Targaryen door that belonged to his queen. His heart was pounding as he knocked three times. Suddenly, there she was, looking back at him like a woman who was totally smitten in love. She pulled the door open, the both of them not breaking eye contact. He walked into the room and stood next to her, closing the door in front of them.

"AND CUT" Dave called, who looked at Dan and was once again amazed at their great acting. Kit was still looking at her as she continued to stare into his eyes. They heard their director call cut, but with the looks they were giving each other, for them, this scene wasn't over. Kit took a step closer, completely closing the space between them. He was standing so close she thought they were back in her hotel room. Just as he was about to put his hands on her face, he heard a familiar voice.

"Kit" he stopped in shock and remembered that it wasn't just the two of them in the room. He looked to his left at the voice that called out to him. "Not yet mate, were not recording" Dave said as he took his headphones off of his ears, laughing with the small crowd of producers around him. Emilia chuckled, trying not to make it look as though the feelings and emotions she was projecting towards him were exactly what they thought. Acting. Kit looked back at her, his eyes telling her that this was definitely not an act.

"Dave" he called as he continued to look into her blue eyes. "Why don't they have a first kiss in the scripts?” He asked as he reluctantly left her side and walked towards their directors. "Everyone has waited years to have these two meet, to get together, to fall in love with each other. Now that they are, I think they deserve a first kiss, don't you?" Dan looked at Kit, then he looked at Emilia standing behind him, talking to one of the producers.

"You're right, let's try it" he said as he stood and walked towards them. He took a step up into the set that was Daenerys Targaryen's room and began to discuss the feelings they should be feeling for their first kiss. Kit wasn't listening, he knew what a first kiss would feel like with her, he knew what he was supposed to feel, what facial expressions he needed to project for the camera. He. Jus. Knew...

"Right, are you ready?" he asked as he looked between them. The both of them nodding. Dan ran off set and sat behind his camera, putting his headphones back on and lifting his thumb. "ACTION" he called.

Kit took a step closer to her, breathing in her scent, finally closing the space between them. He cupped his hands on her face, this is something he's wanted to do, since forever. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. She put her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat on her palms. It was beating so fast. She looked up to his eyes as he looked into hers. Kit brought his lips slowly to hers, lingering there, he was breathing gently on her mouth, this was sending shivers down her spine. Finally, she leaned forward and kissed him. At first it was a slow, two lips meeting for the first-time kiss. This sent him right off. He broke away, his hands caressing the side of her face with his thumbs looking her right in her eyes. He then closed his eyes and kissed her again, passionately. She moved her hands from his chest to his neck as he moved his down to her shoulders and down to her hips, pressing her against him, their mouths moving in unison together, their eyes shut, the both of them enjoying the moment. He wanted more. He needed more.

Dave looked at Dan and was yet again astonished. He couldn't believe how natural they were, how much passion the two of them could project into a single scene. He looked around at the directors and producers around him, they were all engaged in the scene and also, very impressed. Kit and Emilia had natural chemistry, so much so they haven't had to have any re-takes or re-shoots.

"AND CUT" Dave called as he watched his actors slowly break away from each other. Kit looking at her longingly as she opened her eyes. Dave walked towards them, clapping and smiling. "That was amazing" he said loudly and proudly. "This is going to kill anyone and everyone who has waited so long to see the two of you together. Congratulations!” He said as he hugged the both of them. “Good Idea Kit! We are going to take 10 and then we will begin shooting the love scene.” Kit nodded and took a couple of steps back, as did Emilia.

"I need a smoke" he whispered. "Come for a walk with me?" He asked hopefully. Emilia looked at him, she wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't.

"I can't" she whispered back, I need a coffee, she said weakly. "Oh, I almost forgot" she said as she walked off set to her bag.” Here, you left this on the table in the studio” she said as she passed him his phone. Kit grabbed it, touching her hand as she handed it over. Kit smiled back at her.

"Thank you Em, I'll see you in 10 huh" he said as he moved a straggling hair off of the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Emilia smiled back and turned to walk off set, she walked into the nearest bathroom and closed the door. She leaned back on the door and sat down on the floor. ‘What was that?’ She asked herself. Kit walked into the studio, he grabbed his smokes off of the table and walked outside, it was pouring with rain. Lightning and thunder in the distance. He sat down on the seat under the shade and lit his cigarette. ‘What the fuck was that?’ He thought to himself…

Line

NO! Called Lena. “We are not going to that shit club, ever again! Forget it Liam!” Kit found himself sitting in Peter's room sipping on a glass of wine. It was the evening of their final day of shooting and some of the cast were flying home tomorrow, so in true Game of Thrones form, they were all on their way out to celebrate – as soon as they all agreed on a place to go dancing. He didn't really care where they were going, as long as there was good music and good beer. He was having a casual conversation with Alfie, although he was not really listening as he kept his eyes on the door, waiting for her to join the rest of their friends.

"...you would think the two of you were together" Kit then looked at Alfie.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You and Emilia" he said quietly. "Your final scene for 'The dragon and the wolf' we saw the uncut version. Dave was saying that the two of you only needed to shoot scenes once for the entire day" Alfie took a sip of his drink "The two of you are naturals Kit, if I'm speaking honestly - you would think that you were together". Kit smiled back at his friend.

"Or we are just exceptionally good at our jobs" he said sarcastically as he stood. Do you want another? He asked as he looked down at his near empty glass of wine.

"Sure, thanks" he said, lifting his glass to his hand. Kit walked over to a very rowdy Lena and Liam who continued to give each other shit about what club to go to.

"Well if it isn't 'the king in the north" she said as she poured him his wine, smiling at her own jokes. Where is your queen? She asked as she looked around the room.

"She'll be here soon I'm sure" he whispered as he lifted his glass so that it could meet hers.

"Here's to the end of another amazing season" she said as she looked around the room. "CHEERS EVERYONE" she yelled across the room, everyone laughing and raising their glasses.

“As soon as Emilia gets here, we'll go” said Peter as he emerged from his bathroom, rolling his sleeves up.

"Here I am" she said as she stepped into the room from the elevator. There was a sharp feeling in his stomach as he turned to look at her. She looked amazing as always.

"YES! Finally!" said Lena as she passed her a glass of wine. "Let's go" she said as she put her coat on. "Drink that, now" she said as she looked at Emilia. "Quickly, come on!" she said as she lifted the stem of the glass, Emilia sculling its contents within seconds. "Good girl" Lena said as she checked herself in the mirror by the door. Emilia' eyes found Kit's as he was walking towards her.

"Well done. She’s been waiting for you all night” he said as threw his jacket on, taking the empty glass of wine from her hand and putting it on the nearest table around them.

“Just Lena?” she asked as she locked eyes with him. Kit giving her a look of dissatisfaction, as if she should know that he’s been waiting for her too. Kit was about to answer her, until he realised that their cast mates were around them, waiting to go.

“Shall we?” He said as he put his arm out for her to grab onto. Lena looked between the two and smiled. 

"Let's go love birds" she teased as they walked out of Peter's room. Emilia and Kit smiling at Lena as she walked passed them.


	3. Dusk til Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter says it all. If you haven't already. You should listen to ZAYN and SIA' song. Dusk til Dawn :) Enjoy this chapter. It was one of my favorite parts to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I really enjoyed seeing Daenerys and Jon in the same shot. They just look so great together. You see Emilia and Kit hanging out all the time, but there's something really bizarre about when they're both in costume and these worlds start colliding. There's this little fan girl in me that had a little freak out. That was really cool." Maisie Williams on seeing Jon and Dany / Kit and Emilia on set.

_**Their table was full and private, they were sitting above the locals of Spain, the entire floor booked out for their entire cast with complements to David and Dan.** _Kit found himself standing around talking and laughing with his fellow cast members, Emilia doing the same. She and Nathalie had been on their dance floor at least three times already since they arrived. He could hear her laughing and joking with the ladies of Thrones from anywhere. It was so contagious. He couldn't help but smile too. He saw her talking to his onscreen little sisters and decided to go and join them.

“Kit!” Maisie yelled. “Come, sit here” she said as she pushed herself away from Sophie so that he could sit between them. He sat down and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you two" he said as he poured them all a drink.

"We are going to miss you too" said Sophie as she ruffled his hair "my annoying on set big brother who never listens to me". This comment made them all laugh.

"God, I can't wait to share scenes with you next season" said Maisie as she took a sip of her drink. "My brother" she said proudly as she leaned on his shoulder "the king in the north, the heir to The Iron Throne" she said as she smiled at Emilia. Emilia laughed.

"Yes, yes, who could forget about that sucker punch huh" she said as she too took a sip of her drink. Kit smiled at her as he put his hands around the girls.

"Well, Jon Snow doesn't want the Iron Throne see, I think he would just be happy to destroy this army of the dead and hang out with his family and his Dany in Winterfell” he laughed. Sophie rolled her eyes while Emilia just stared at him with a small smile on her face.

"Do you know what I can't wait for"? She said as she looked between the three of them. “I CAN’T WAIT to actually share scenes with you Emilia! Finally, do you know how long I've wanted Sansa and Daenerys to meet?” She laughed. Maisie quickly swallowed her drink and yelled

"I know! ME TOO!!" Next season is going to be amazing. The both of them took a deep breath and laughed. "We just totally fan girled out just then, didn't we?” Sophie said, looking at Kit and Maisie.

"Yes, you both did” Kit said as he looked at Emilia. Her eyes, gleaming back at him. “But... I don't blame you, I couldn't wait to share scenes with The mother of Dragons either" he said through a smile. She smiled back at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"I can't wait to shoot in Winterfell" she said as she placed her glass on the table, finally breaking eye contact with him and looking at the girls sitting before her. "Do you know what I can't believe?" She asked as she looked at the two of them. "I can't believe how grown up and beautiful the two of you are, you were our babies on set and now, look at you! You are absolutely stunning" she said as she took another gulp of her drink. Sophie and Maisie looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you know what?" Maisie said. “Since we are sharing stories, Sophie and I were just saying how..."

“Maisie shut up” Sophie interrupted as she reached over and hit her. Maisie looking back at her with a frown.

“WHAAAT?” she moaned as she rubbed her arm. “I just wanted to tell them how excited i was to see them, on set together. I mean” she said as she looked between Kit and Emilia. “The two of you were always together, hanging out, late night dinner when you weren’t even sharing scenes. Now, seeing you on screen together, oh my god! I can’t frisking wait” she said excitedly as she looked back at Sophie, who was frowning at the semi-awkward vibe she was getting from the both of them.

"Let's save our stories for another time” she said through a fake laugh. Kit laughed with her and sat up. He’d had enough of this conversation. Kit sat up, and brought his hands together.

"Em, do you want to go and get some fresh air with me?" He asked as he stood. Sophie shot Maisie a cheeky look of "I told you so" – Maisie smiling back at her in confirmation. Emilia totally missed their looks of satisfaction and stood up too. Feeling a little light-headed.

"Only if you'll dance with me first" she said as she held her hand out. Kit shooting her a look of 'no way' before taking her hand.

"I can't dance" he whispered as they walked towards the bar together, still holding hands.

"Oh, I know you can! Show me that shoulder dance" she whispered. Kit laughing as he pulled her close.

“Let's get a drink first” he said as he pulled her a seat at the bar and sat down next to her.

Conversations with Emilia were so easy for him. He felt that he could talk to her about anything. He even forgot that he wanted to go out for a smoke. Time passed and the majority of their cast had called it a night and have gone home, even the rowdy Lena. Everyone came to see them before they left, knowing that it was the last time they'd see each-other until the script read through in a few months. Even Dan and Dave were on their way out.

"Amazing work today guys, we should give you a day off before every shoot” they joked. Emilia stood and gave them both a hug, cracking a joke as she sat back down again. Kit shaking their hands and wishing them a safe journey home to their families. Kit and Emilia were quite happy where they were, they were happy with each-others company. The bar was going to close within an hour, and after a while, it was just the two of them left.

"One more drink" he said. “Then we'd better call Jack” he laughed as he tapped on the bar table. "When do you fly home?" he asked as he caressed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"The day after tomorrow" she said as she rested her hands on her head. Emilia was beginning to feel the wrath of the alcohol she and Kit had consumed. She stood up and walked it off, her body moving slowly to the music. Kit thanked the server for his drinks and taking care of them throughout the night. He turned to see Emilia swaying to the music, he took a deep breath and debated with himself, wondering if he should just wait for her to return, or, to go and join her. He checked his phone for the time and saw that Rose had not returned his calls or the messages he left earlier. Usually, he would feel upset about that, but, over the past two days, it didn't really bother him – and this feeling disturbed him... It was a little after three in the morning. Luckily, after today, they were officially on holiday.

‘I love this song’ he thought to himself as it started...

_**Not trying to be indie, not trying to be cool** _

_**Just trying to be in this... tell me how you choose** _

His stomach flipped when he realised that she knew this song too. Emilia looked back at him with a big smile on her face, her hand stretched out for him to take it. He knew immediately what she wanted. She wanted him to dance with her...

_**Can you feel why you're in this, can you feel it through** _

_**He got off of his bar stool and walked towards her, taking her open hand...** _

_**All of the windows inside this room** _

She pulled him close to her and wrapped her hands around his neck, completely closing the space between them...

_**Cause I want to touch you baby** _

_**and I want to feel you too** _

He put his forehead on hers as he hesitantly wrapped one hand around her waist, as the other caressed the side of her face...

_**I want to see the sunrise and your sins** _

He looked at her deep in the eyes, every fibre of his being wanted to kiss her, and she him...

_**Just me and you...** _

“Emilia” he whispered. “I, I think I'm falling in love with you” he said as he pulled her close to him. "I think I've been in love with you forever" he said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

_**Light it up, on the run** _

_**Let's make love tonight** _

_**Make it up... Fall in love,** _

_**Try...** _

  
"I think I'm falling in love with you... I think I've been in love with you forever..."

These words hit her right in her heart, she couldn't even comprehend them. Emilia reluctantly brought her hands to his chest, feeling his heart pulsing through the palms of her hand. His shirt was so light on his body, she could feel every line through it. She needed to push herself away from him, her conscience telling her that this was wrong, her heart telling her that right now, she is exactly where she is supposed to be. Kit looked down at her face and saw tears leaving her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. He brought his lips down from the top of her head and rested his forehead against hers, pushing against her gently, trying to get her to look at him. Finally, her blue green eyes met his and he smiled weakly, his hands still caressing the sides of her face, wiping her tears.

"Please don't cry" he whispered as he looked at her longingly. "You don't have to say anything Emilia, I just had to tell you... I couldn't not tell you... I love you Em" he said as he brought his hands to her shoulders, he wanted to kiss her so bad, but, he decided not to because he could see from the look in on her face that she wasn't ready for him yet... oh how he was wrong...

The feelings he was giving her in this moment, right now, she wanted more of that... she wanted him to kiss her like he had earlier that day while they were shooting. Her knees grew weak at the thought of it. She knew that it was wrong to want that, she knew that it was wrong to want him. She knew that it would be a great betrayal to Rose, she knew that he would never forgive himself if he broke her heart. The knew the risks, she knew everything. But this, this was out of their control, she couldn't help these feelings, and she would be fucking lying to herself, to him, if she kept denying them.

"I've loved you forever" she whispered. "I've loved you" she said as she shook her head gently against his forehead, "more than I have ever loved anyone" she admitted as she moved her hands to the sides of his face, caressing his cheeks with her delicate hands. She looked him deep in his eyes. "Kit" she whispered as he brought his hands down to her waist. "We can't" she said, knowing that she would regret it... The feeling of his hands on her waist brought butterflies to her stomach as their bodies moved to this song that finally got him on his feet... 

_**'But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I'm right here. I'll hold you when things go wrong, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn'...** _

"I'm right here..." he whispered as he used one hand to caress the side of her face, leaving the other on her waist. He brought his lips so close to hers, Emilia's entire body betrayed her as well as her thoughts of ‘we shouldn't be doing this. Goosebumps crept and filled her entire skin, she couldn't even blame it on the open double doors that brought in the early morning breeze.

"Kit" she whispered weakly...

"Shhh" he replied as he closed his eyes and kissed her lips slowly... There was no tongue, it was just an innocent kiss... innocent, yes, but he knew that he would remember it for the rest of his life...

He pulled his lips away and opened his eyes. He brought his other hand up to cup her face, stealing her lips once more. This kiss took her breath away, she moaned into it, allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth, hers meeting his as her hands wandered down to the side of his hips. Emilia grabbed on to the belt creases of his jeans, slipping her thumbs through, using them as an aid to hold her hands there as their mouths continued to dance to the music...

He pulled out of their kisses as she opened her eyes, looking back at him. The way he was looking back at her, it was as if he was the happiest man in the world. She couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she took a step back, guilt washing over her entire body. "We shouldn't be doing this" she said as she shook her head in disappointment, she was so disappointed in herself. She pushed these feeling onto him, had she denied her feelings and reacted differently to the story he told her about the conversation she and Rose had all those years ago... none of this would have happened. "I shouldn't have told you... this is all my fault Kit" she said as she turned to walk away. Kit's heart dropping, his face now wearing a frown.

"No" he said blatantly as he leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Emilia please" he whispered; his eyes glassy at the mere image of her walking away from him. "Please don't leave" he said as he took a step closer to her.

"I can't Kit... we can't... what about Rose?" She blurted out. Kit blinked slowly as he watched her, standing before him. 'Rose' he thought to himself.

"Fuck" he whispered in defeat. Not because he felt guilty for kissing her, but because he wanted to do more than kiss her.

"EXACTLY" she said as she turned away, making a bee line for the bar.

Emilia asked the bartender for her bag and thanked him for taking care of her throughout the night. She pulled her wallet out and gave him the loose cash that was found in there, about six hundred euros. He was taken back as Emilia asked him to not tell anyone about the sight he just saw. He was an old man, in his late 50's who she thinks had no idea who they were, because, not once did he ask to take a photo with any of them or any of the cast members. That was usually the case anyway. Dave and Dan would make sure that the staff serving them would be people who had no idea who they were – just so that they could all have a good night. However, she would rather be safe than sorry and handed him her money. Dave and Dan's strategy was validated by the look of confusion on his face as he shook his head and handed her money back to her, giving her a small smile.

"You keep that sweetheart" he whispered quietly as he looked at Kit who had arrived by her side. "You two look after yourselves and each other" he said as he looked between her and Kit. "You make a beautiful couple" he said as he wiped the bench in front of them. Kit's hand brushed past the side of her thigh as he tried to get her attention. Emilia decided to ignore that as she put the money back into her wallet, save two hundred.

"Please take this" she said as she looked at this man in front of her. “Please" she said as she put it in front of him. "It's a tip, from me to you" she said with a smile on her face. The man smiled at her and nodded; he was grateful.

"Thank you" he whispered. "Thank you very much" he said as he looked at Emilia, his eyes beaming. She smiled at him and walked away. Emilia pulled her phone from her bag and rang Jack. Even though it was near 4:00am – he would always answer, he would always come for her. She opened the door to walk downstairs, quickly glancing back at the bartender and Kit, who now, had his jacket in his hand. She assumed, by the strong handshake she observed from a far that Kit had given him a tip too. She then continued to walk down the stairs, trying to avoid him and his pleads for her to stay.

Emilia took a step outside and folded her arms at the morning chill that pierced her body. She was freezing. She glanced down at the new message on her phone which told her that Jack was on his way. Emilia threw her phone into her bag, folded her arms and tried, with all of her might, to not think about him and what had just happened upstairs. It was obvious that it was useless. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop wanting him. This situation was so fucked up. Why did it have to be this hard? She thought to herself. Her mind was going a thousand times an hour. Her thoughts we’re broken by the sound of his voice.

"You look like a character from frozen" he said as he stepped behind her and wrapped his jacket around her gently. Her heart yet again, filling with love.  
  


"Frozen?" she asked as she grabbed onto the sides of his coat, wrapping it around her like a blanket.

"It's an animation" he laughed as he stood next to her. "I watched it with my niece before we started shooting this season" he said as he crossed his arms. Emilia smiled at the thought of him watching an animation with his niece, Arabella. He didn't say it was her, but she knew. Bella was the five-year-old that had his heart since the day she was born. Emilia remembers that day, he Face Timed her to tell her, she had never seen him so happy. She saw the goose bumps on his arms and felt guilty for taking his coat.

"What about you?" She whispered, looking at him and his t-shirt.

"Oh me?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'm not even cold" he lied, looking out in the distance. "Folding my arms is a force of habit" he said as he took a step closer to her, their sides touching as he turned his head to face her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Kit" she whispered.

"Emilia please" he said as he grabbed a hold of both of her hands, pulling her close to him. “Please don't push me away, I can't lose you" he said as he put his forehead on her shoulder, turning his head into her neck. He was so close he could feel the warmth coming from her, taking in her scent as she leaned onto his head, giving in to his embrace. "I wish you told me Em... and I wish I told you..." he began.

"But we didn't" she interrupted "and now, here we are..." His heart was breaking at the realisation of this situation – he couldn't even... He didn't know what was going to happen next, all he knew was that he loved her, unconditionally. Just as he was about to kiss her neck, he heard a car pull up beside them... It was Jack. She pulled him in for a hug and rested her head on his shoulder...

"Do you want to join me?" she asked quietly. He took a deep breath, every inch of his body wanting to say yes, but he decided not to.

"It's a beautiful morning, I think I might take a walk back to the hotel" he whispered. She smiled into his shoulder curiously, she knew that the hotel was only a few blocks away and nodded. Emilia pulled his jacket off and passed it back to him.

"Good morning" she whispered with her big smiley face that he loved so much.

"Good night" he whispered back as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, opening the door behind her. "Good morning Jack" he said over the passenger seat with a smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't The King in the North!" He called back. "It is good to see you, your grace!" he said as he waved at him, Emilia giggling as she got into the back seat.

"Good morning Jack" she whispered to her most favourite driver in the world.

"Good morning my queen" he replied. A smile forming on Kit's face. He always found Jack interesting. He wondered why he didn’t just, call them by their real names. In saying this, he liked his personality and his ability to joke. Which is probably why Emilia liked him so much. Kit closed the door as she wound the window down. He put his hands on the windowsill and dropped down so that he was level to her in the car. He reached in and caressed the side of her face.

"Em…I um" he began. “Love you Emilia” he whispered so that only she could hear. "Sleep well and I will see you" he said as he moved his thumbs over her lips, the lips that he wanted so desperately to kiss goodbye... the lips that made him bite his own in pure want and need. This shot lust throughout her entire body and without even realising it, she opened her mouth, letting his thumb enter it as she kissed it as he stood. Kit wanted nothing more than to dive into the car and kiss her passionately... instead he brought his hand back to his body and leaned into her window again "See you Jack" he called as he tapped on the top of his car, his heart yearning for her as he watched her drive away.

Kit took yet another deep breath in and exhaled as he watched her car disappear in the distance. He pulled his phone from his pocket and plugged in his headphones. He searched for her number and dialled it... it rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello" said the strong voice on the receiving end. "Kit?" she said clearly. "Kit, what is it? She asked. Kit took a deep breath and answered...

"Rose... he replied through the lump that had formed in his throat. “Rose” he said as he took yet another deep breath, walking in the direction of his hotel. “We need to talk” he began before he was cut off.

"Kit, I'm so glad you called! I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you these past few days" she said over the phone, her voice trembling. He could hear that she was in fact, really sorry, which brought guilt to his heart. This was the first time he had felt guilty since, about three days ago, when all of this started. Oh how the past three days had changed his life. He wasn't guilty about his actions, because he knew that without a doubt that he loved Emilia. He was guilty about the timing, about the fact that whichever path he chose, he would hurt someone that he really cared about.

"It's OK, please _**don't**_ apologise" he whispered as he checked the street and crossed the road. "Rose, we need to talk" he repeated as he pulled the packet of smokes from his pocket, taking one out and lighting it.

"Yes. I agree hun we do, I need to see you, and I need to **feel** you... I miss you so much Kit" she said desperately over the phone, his heart now drowning in guilt. "When do you fly home? I'll come home too" she said blatantly.

"You don't have to do that" he began.

"I want to" she interrupted. "I need to see you Kit, I love you and I want to fix this... I'm sorry, I know that she is your friend, she is mine too, I acted like a crazy person and I'm sorry." Kit stopped in his tracks, he managed to catch himself in the windows of a shop that sold antiques and stared at his own reflection for a moment.

"You're not this guy Kit" he whispered to himself. "This isn't the man your mother raised you to be" he said as he covered his face with his hands. "I fly home late tomorrow night" he whispered through the receiver, butting his smoke out in the rubbish bin nearby.

"OK" she replied. "That's great!" she said. "I'll book my flight home now, I still have the key you gave me so I'll let myself in" she said excitedly. "Oooh, there's a flight that leaves in five hours" she squealed. "I'll jump on that one". Kit rubbed his eyes before he opened the door to his hotel. He felt nauseous. He needed out of this day and it hadn’t even started yet.

"Alright then" he whispered. “I'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip home, I love you" he said as he pushed the elevator button to get to his room, ending the call before she could reply...

"This is madness" he thought to himself. His heart was so heavy, and he was so confused. Kit walked into his room, threw his phone, headphones, smokes and wallet onto the counter and took off his clothes, making a bee line for his shower. He was fucked. Physically and mentally. He turned the shower on and just stood under the water, the sun beginning to rise outside as its rays hit the lounge area of his hotel room beautifully. He leaned back onto the bathroom wall and closed his eyes as the water fell on him. He tried to suppress his feelings for Emilia, he knew that if he chose her, his family would be disappointed in him, his mother more than anyone – he remembered what she used to tell him and his brother growing up – _**"If you love someone, have the courage to tell them and make it work. If you feel that it's not going anywhere, then that's unfortunate, but you make damn sure you have the same courage to tell them that too".**_

He filled his hands with water and threw it on his face. Sighing. Closing his eyes shut at the memories. His mother loves Rose, but she also loves Emilia too. He smiled weakly at a memory. Damn, Emilia could make her laugh! The first time he brought her home for a random weekend, a few years ago, Emilia had his family in hysterics within minutes of her arrival. Kit opened his eyes and smiled at the memories of his brother, he remembered that he would always ask him "Bro, what the fuck is going on with you and Emilia Clarke?" He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and realised that everyone saw their chemistry, everyone saw the love she had for him, except for him. “You. are. An. Idiot Kit” he whispered to himself as he thought only of Emilia. He loved her, he should have loved her properly from the first time she walked into his life. This wasn't lust. This was years of suppressed feelings catching up with him – his mind and his soul are finally in sync. He thought about the way her body was pressed up against his last night, that song, her scent, the way her hands felt on his face, her lips... ‘FUCK’ he thought to himself. "I could kiss those lips all day" he whispered. Kit turned the shower off. Quickly dried himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked into his room and threw on a fresh pair of jeans, a loose t shirt and a blue sweater. He dried his hair and tied it in a bun. Finally, he put his glasses on and snatched his phone from the counter as he threw himself down on his couch and searched for her name... his heart pounding in his chest.

 **K** : Em, I know it's wrong, but, I can't stop thinking about you...

He waited patiently for her to reply, he didn't want to get his hopes up, knowing that she would probably be asleep. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she had read his message, little bubbles showing up at the bottom of the screen, telling him that she was in fact awake and replying.

 **E** : I know... and I shouldn't be, but... I miss you... I'm going to miss you so much when we go back to our normal lives tomorrow Kit... I feel miserable just thinking about it...

Kit's heart dropped, the thought of not being with her every day like he has been over the past six and a half months is going to be excruciating. He looked out of his window, trying to think of a way to cheer her up... He began to type her a reply...

 **K** : Do you want to come over here and hang out with me? He shook his head at that "she wouldn't" he whispered. He began to delete the question, then thought, fuck it. This is actually what I want, she can only say no. He completed the question and pushed send. Within a few seconds, his heart filled with love at her reply.

 **E** : If hanging out means watching a movie and eating then I'd love to, it beats being here alone wishing I was with you anyway... Do you want me to bring anything?

Kit jumped up at her reply, feeling both anxious and relieved at the thought of her coming over here, to his hotel room – for the whole day... He looked down at his phone, smiled and replied

 **K** : Great! I can't wait! Just bring yourself Em, text me when you're on your way...

 **E** : Kit, I'm literally a floor away from you, just open the door when you hear me knocking lol

Kit smiled at her continuous bossiness, he was glad that after all they have been through in such a small time, this was something that did not change between them.

 **K** : Yes ma'am...

He replied as he put his phone in his front pocket then walked around his room, picking up the dirty clothes he had taken off earlier that morning – he couldn't wait to see her, he thought to himself as he threw them into the washing machine. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out as he sat on the breakfast bar. He let his fingerprint unlock his phone. His eyes widened and the feelings of excitement and happiness left his body.

 **R** : "BABY! I've just booked my flights and I get into London tomorrow morning my love! I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow night! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU! I love you..." He read and re-read the message before he pushed the home button and threw his phone on the counter, wishing he didn't open it...

 _ **"Hello there" he whispered as he opened the door, leaning on the frame, staring into her eyes and admiring her beautiful face.**_ She wore the ripped jeans that fit her body so well, a white loose t shirt with a zip up black, Adidas hoodie.

"Good morning, again" she whispered as she stood there, looking deep into his eyes as he stepped aside, letting her walk past him, his nostrils catching her scent – as she removed her jacket, filling his entire body with love.

"Em" he said as he closed the door behind her, Emilia walking straight in, placing her jacket and her phone on the counter, and helping herself to a bottle of water from his fridge. He loved the fact that even after last night, she still felt so comfortable in his presence. She actually made him feel the total opposite. She was killing him. "Emilia" he whispered as he leaned on the door he just opened, looking directly at her... Her focus now, completely on him as she took a drink of the water, licking her lips as she replaced the cap. Her lips were driving him crazy! Now that he had her attention, he didn't know what to say.

"Kit, what is it?" she asked curiously as she put her bottle on the counter next to her phone and walked towards him. "Have you changed your mind? Shall I go?" she asked as she used her right arm to massage her left elbow.

"No, please, you just arrived" he pleaded. He didn't know what to say, or how to tell her, so he made a bee line for his phone next to her and showed her Rose' message. "Here" he whispered as he passed her the phone... Emilia read the message and shook her head. He **knew** what she was going to say, he knew her too well.

"I shouldn't be here... I should go" she said as she walked past him, placing the phone in his hand.

"Em... please don't go" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, throwing his phone on the couch in front of them, resting his forehead on hers, Emilia reluctantly letting him do so.

"What are we doing Kit?" she asked quietly as his hands held onto hers, resting them on their sides. "She loves you; she really loves you and we are what? What are we Kit?" she sighed. "I can't hurt her; I **don't** want to hurt her and I know that you don't want to either..." she said as she squeezed his hands. Kit nodded his head.

"You're right" he whispered. "I don't want to hurt her... and I do love her... but Em, you're all I think about, it makes me sick, I literally feel sick **not** being with you... the thought of you leaving me right now, makes me sick – I actually feel like throwing up! I'm so confused" he sighed. Emilia's eyes filled with tears as she let go of his hands and moved hers slowly to the side of his face, caressing his body on her way up, feeling his facial hair between her fingers.

"You need time" she said as she caressed her thumbs on his face, her body shaking as his hands moved from her waist to the lower back of her body, her singlet riding up as he did so, pushing her against him.

" **Do I**?" he whispered as he pushed himself onto her, Emilia having a step back, leaning on the couch behind her... Kit holding her there as he moved his mouth close to hers.

"You do" she moaned as she felt his breath on her lips, trying so hard not to kiss him. "Kit, **we can't** " she said finally as she moved her hands from his face, placing them onto his and pulling them away from her body... she saw the pure love and want in his eyes, her facials mirroring that of his.

"You're right" he whispered as he took a step back... trying to calm the bulge in his pants, Emilia noticing it straight away. "We love her" he said, trying to reassure his mind, trying to change it from what he really wanted to do.

"YES" she said as she sat on the back of the couch, her legs off the ground, looking directly at him. Her eyes, piercing his.

"Ah fuck it" he said as he took two steps forward, closing the gap between them, grabbing the side of her face and kissing her passionately, Emilia moaning at his sudden embrace. She opened her legs as he positioned himself between them, moaning into her as his tongue rolled around the inside of her mouth. Even through their jeans, she could feel that he wanted her as he pushed his core up against hers, the both of them moaning as they continued to kiss each other... their hands exploring their bodies.

Her tongue was gliding between his lips so easily, taking him in; allowing him to push deeper and deeper into her. She grabbed at the sides of his shirt, his tongue meeting hers; they were tasting each other and Kit, Kit lost control... He held the side of her waist as he sucked her bottom lip. She pulled his shirt off, revealing his body... she pulled away from his kisses for a moment and admired her view. Kit was still pushing against her, holding her waist so that she couldn't move away from him. Emilia was teasing him and he **knew** it. She placed her hands on his perfectly lined chest. Kit looking down at her, his feelings going crazy at her touch, at the way she looked at his shirtless stomach, at the feeling of her fingers moving down his body slowly, he was trying to kiss her, but she kept pulling away, giggling at the hold she had on him, digging her petite fingers into the top of his jeans, and then finally pulling him back in between her legs. He grabbed the side of her head again, pushing it to one side so that she could have access to her bare neck, sucking, kissing and biting it as she moaned in his ear from the absolute pleasure. Her breathing escalated as she leaned back, pressing and moving her core against the definite bulge in his jeans...

“FUCK Emilia” he whispered as he groaned and pushed his core against hers, the both of them moaning at the embrace. If someone was listening in, the sounds of their needy gasps and moans would be easily heard. He had had enough, he wanted her so bad. He picked her up off of the back of the couch, their lips still locked together as her hands stirred crazily in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked her down the hallway and pressed her against the wall, right next to the entrance of his bedroom. They weren't going to make it there.

Kit grabbed at her shirt, pulling it gently over her head and throwing it on the ground... His core holding her in place as his hips moved in unison with hers... He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she nearly screamed at the intensity of it; she grabbed him on the side of his face and pulled him in for another kiss as his hands wandered down to her breasts... His hands found their way around her back, undoing her bra and pulling it off of her, that too, dropping to the ground.

Two perfect breasts spilled from its cups, pink nipples alive and erect. He paused to stare at them hungrily and she watched him, waiting impatiently for him to take them as his own. The ache between her legs throbbing at the growing need to have his mouth on her; she moved her hips against him, moaning with pleasure...bringing him back to the moment.

"Kit” she whispered in agony. "Please" she begged. His eyes flew up to hers and he leaned in and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly; unable to stop the raw sounds of pleasure that was leaving her mouth. He held one in his hands, pressing her into the wall as he sucked greedily at the other; unable to stop the need that was erupting from him; making her near scream in pleasure. "Kit," she near screamed uncontrollably. "I want you" she said as she looked onto his eyes. He pushed his core hard into hers she could have cum then and there.

"You want me huh" he asked cheekily.

"Mmmmhm" she moaned as she bit her bottom lip, tugging at the belt and unbuttoning his jeans that restricted her from touching and feeling what she really wanted. Those lips he thought to himself, he could cum just by looking at her biting her lip like that. That was enough to send him over the edge.

"I'm going to fuck you" he whispered in to her ear before biting it... Emilia responded by looking into his eyes greedily as she licked her palm and pushed her hand down his now, unbuttoned and unzipped jeans... she had found what she needed. Her shaky fingers gently gripped the pulsating, hot flesh. Now he was the one to moan, he released a deep groan at the contact of her cold hand on his member, pulling his mouth away from her nipples to look at the way she cautiously removed him from his denim prison. His member is hanging over the parted opening of his zipper, her hand coming up to her mouth to wet her palm yet again.

He watched her lustfully as her fingers closed around him, encircling his cock. She began pumping him; his hips moving on its own accord, slowly moving in and out of her slick fist. His head flew back, as a husky moan escaped his lips.

“EMILIA” he yelled in agony "I'll cum if you keep doing that" he said as he pushed himself into her...she didn't say anything, her eyes said it all. She bit down on her now pink and swollen lips, looking down at his cock hungrily as she continued to pump it... he nearly lost it and he knew it! “ **STOP”** he grunted as he picked her up and walked her to his room, kissing her lips, the lips that he knew would drive her crazy. Emilia still pumping him as he lay her gently onto his bed, groaning as he allowed himself to fall on top of her. He pushed himself up as he looked down at the beauty that he saw below him, his shirtless, filled with lust and want, Emilia.

"Kit" she whispered as he kissed her erect nipples, moving his hands down to her jeans.

"What?" he asked as he kissed her belly, pushing his tongue into her belly button.

"Kit" she repeated... "Don't tease me" she said as she pushed her core up, making space between her and the bed that he lay her on...

"Shhh" he whispered as he slowly unbuttoned the jeans that fit her petite frame so well, pulling them off as he observed her wet, black panties. He looked up to her and watched her as she pushed her head into his bed, already moaning with pleasure and he hadn't even touched her yet...

Her scent began to fill the room as he moved his hands from the top of her knees to the middle of her thighs... Emilia moaning in pleasure. **Who the fuck was he kidding?** He couldn't tease her even if he tried. He wanted her just as much as she did. He pulled her panties off with one hand, before removing his jeans completely. He dropped to the ground and gave her a kiss... he then realised that he couldn't just stop at that, especially with the moans of pleasure she was making. He put his finger in his mouth and massaged her now swollen clit, moaning with her in pleasure at the feeling he was making her feel...

"Fuck, Em" he whispered... "You're so wet" he said as he looked up at her face... She looked down at him and sat up, using her elbows to help her.

“Please, please stop” she pleaded. His head wanted to listen, but his fingers were not doing as they were told. His index finger entered her and his thumb completed a steady jerk against her clit. She gasped louder, her hips gently grinding against his hand.

"You want me to fuck you hmm?" he moaned.

"I want you, so bad" she replied, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as he continued to insert and pull out his now index and ring finger, his thumb still massaging the shit out of her clit. Her eyes went wide, as if she was about to cum; she couldn't wait anymore. "Kiiiiit," she whispered again.

"Tell me" he said as he brought his lips to her clit, sucking and biting at her opening.... "Tell me what you want me to do" he demanded as this tongue massaged her bulging opening. She took a deep breath as she near came in his mouth.

"Fuck KIT" she yelled. I want you to fuck me!" She said as she dropped to the bed, her arms unable to hold her anymore. "Fuck me, I need you NOW she said as she reached down, grabbed and grabbed a fist full of his curly hair, bringing his face up to hers, kissing him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The both of them completely naked. Their bodies pressed against each other...

"As you wish" he said as he kissed her neck, pushing himself into the air as he held onto his member, massaging the tip of his cock on her opening, Emilia near screaming at their close embrace. She needed him inside of her, he knew this because he needed to be inside of her...He continued to rub the head of his member against her; coating it in her wetness, teasing her; making her push up against it and pulling it away.

“KIT!” She yelled. Kit smiling down at her as he thrust himself inside of her so fast it took both of their breaths away. He grunted at the feeling, her body shaking with instant pleasure. He held himself inside of her for a moment, he didn't want to push too hard, he didn't want to fuck her too fast... he knew that she would make him cum in an instant and he wanted to enjoy this fucking moment. He tried to take it slow, but she was indeed, a dragon off screen as she was onscreen. She pushed herself against him, moaning and fucking him as he just held himself above her.

"Emilia, stop" he said through his moans of pleasure, but she wasn't listening. "Fuck Emilia" he said as he thrust himself inside of her, hard. "You're going to make me cum" he said as he bit down on her neck "Look at me," he whispered. Their gaze met when she did, their eyes filled with so many emotions. He licked at her bottom lip before his hips began moving again, in and out, long, low and deep.

"Oh god," she whimpered against his opened lips; his tongue tasting her trembling breath. Nothing prepared her for the feeling she was experiencing now. Nothing. It was all so much and still she needed more. She needed all of him and she needed it now. "I want you to cum" she said as she dug her fingers into his back... "We can do this all day" she reassured him. "Fuck me Kit!" He looked down at her, he wasn't going to let her beg him again. So he did. He put his hands on either side of her face and thrust inside of her hard, deep and **fast**. The speed of his hips, pushing her higher above him. Her hard nipples rubbing into his chest as their bodies moved together as one.

"Fuck me" she said with every thrust, her words filling the room becoming hoarse shouts and moans, which then turned silence as his speed went too shallow and fast. Her head flew back against the bed; her eyes shut tight, her throat raw from all her moaning. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist as his grunts filled the air. Kit used his hands to lace their fingers together, pressing them against her head, as he continued to fuck her hard, sucking on and kissing her breasts as he pushed deeper and deeper into her, the only sound you could hear was the slapping sounds they were making, and he loved it.. they both did.

 **KIT!** she screamed as she let go of his hands and held on to his waist... "I'm going to..."

He thrust himself into her harder and faster as his fingers dug into the bones of her hips at her words, her walls tightening around him; their eyes locked onto each other.

"Fuck, I can feel it," he whispered. "I can feel you..."

He's pushing her faster and harder, chasing the release that he had built up for so long.

"Oh...God...Kit...I' Cumming!" she screamed as she was consumed with pleasure. Her entire body, pushed up onto him and his member... Her moans of climax were enough for him to feel the same ecstasy. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to fuck her hard. His name falling from her opened lips over and over as he continued to thrust inside of her, "Cum for me Kit, I'ts your turn now" she whispered as she bit and sucked on his neck in absolute pleasure... and that was it. **That** was all he needed...

With a loud grunt, he found it, he found her, he was spilling inside of her as he sunk his teeth into her neck as she sucked on his in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm cumming" he groaned as he continued to pound into her until they had both come down from their highs; his thrust becoming a slow roll of his hips. Their moans fading from sheer exhaustion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is keeping safe during this pandemic. #Love


	4. Tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are just picking it right up, from where we left off. Hope you enjoy!

He pulled his member out and began to pump it as he continued to cum on her sex. Moaning and groaning as he continued to release himself on top of her. Kit looked up at Emilia who was arching her back, digging her head into his bed as pleasure continued to shoot through her entire body. She pushed her core against his as she continued to cum. Kit crawled over her and took her breasts into his mouth as he caressed her wet, dripping clit. He took deep breaths as he kissed his way from her breasts to her mouth.

"Kit" she whispered as she continued to catch her breath. "That was... all this time and that's what I've been missing?" she asked as she held his face in her hands, Kit resting his body on top of her, Emilia pushing up against him, closing her eyes and kissing his neck. Her nub, tender and wet

"Em, I can't breathe" he said weakly as he fell next to her. His chest moving up and down as she too lay on her back, trying hard to catch her breath, her legs slowly coming down. After a while, he finally caught his breath. He looked over at her and smiled. Kit reached out to her and put his hand under her shoulder, pulling her close to him as she lay her head on top of him. He placed his hand on her bare back and caressed it lovingly. He looked down at her and saw that she was falling asleep, he couldn't help but smile. His heartbeat was steadily slowing down, and he kissed the top of her head. "Em, are you awake?" he whispered. When she didn't reply, he told her that he _loved_ her, before he too gave in to his heavy eyelids. The night before had caught up with the both of them and they fell asleep in an instant. It wasn't even 9:00am yet...

Emilia woke to the smell of – what would be breakfast for her... she rolled over and realised that he wasn't next to her. She put her hands on her head as she wondered what to do next. _What does this mean?_ WE are literally flying out tonight to return to our families. Kit is going home, to his long-time girlfriend Rose. She shook the feeling of uncertainty.

Emilia got out of bed and walked across the room to his bathroom, she looked at the time on his bedside table and saw that it was just after twelve. She grabbed a towel from his draw and had a shower. As the water fell on her body she couldn't help but think about the morning they had.

The way he touched her.

The way he kissed her.

The way he fucked her...

No one has made her feel like that before, ever. Emilia washed her hair out and stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She giggled to herself as she realised that she actually has no clothes to get changed into. Emilia walked back into Kit's room and searched the open bag on his table for a t-shirt. The biggest one she could find was a navy-blue Adidas cotton shirt, so she threw it over herself, wrapped her damp hair in her towel and walked out of the room to find him.

Emilia walked in to a shirtless Kit cooking her breakfast. She sat on the breakfast bar behind him, pulling his shirt down so that she wouldn't feel the coldness of the seat on her bare body. Emilia was so comfortable in her skin; it didn't bother her that she was sitting half naked behind him. He didn't even notice she was there because his attention was on the scrambled eggs he was making.

"That smells great!" she said, knowing that she'd give him a fright at the sudden sound of her voice. Kit jumped and spun around from the oven to look at her.

"Damn it, Emilia" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi there" she said as she smiled back. Kit turned back to the eggs and put them on low. He looked back at Emilia and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He walked around the bench to her as she spun her seat around with her feet to greet him. He wasted no time. He walked up to her and brought his lips to hers, as if they were an old married couple. Her legs opening slightly, allowing him to rest his waist between them. Emilia closed her eyes during their kiss, her hands running down his bare back as his came down to her hips. Kit glanced down and noticed that she had only his t-shirt on.

"Your clothes on the couch over there, I just pulled them out of the dryer" he whispered as his tongue intertwined with hers.

"Thank you" she whispered back. "I have nothing else on but this" she said as she moved her hands down, pulling at the shirt on her body. Kit smiled between their kisses.

"I see that" he said as his hands moved to her thighs, massaging the sides of them. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, it didn't help when she started to move her hips on the bulge of his jeans.

"Kit" she whispered.

"Shhh" he whispered back as he began to remove his shirt from her perfect body.

"Kit" she said as she opened her eyes and realised that her senses were actually right. "Whatever's in the oven, its burning" she said as she removed her lips from his and kissed his neck.

"FUCK" he said as he reluctantly pulled himself away from her, standing there and observing her eyes of want and need. He wiped his mouth as she bit her bottom lip, closing her legs and turning her seat around to the bench.

"You should do something about that" she said as she casually pointed at the burning oven, her elbow resting on the bench in front of her. Kit smiled weakly at her and walked towards the oven, pulling out the tray of what used to be English sausages and throwing the entire tray in the sink. He sighed.

"Let's go out for lunch" he said sounding defeated.

"That's a great idea" she said as she jumped off of her seat and walked to his side, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Mind you, those don't look too bad" she said as she observed the eggs in the frying pan. "I'll just have that and a bit of toast, no problem." She said as she looked up to his face, his eyes observing her every move. Kit pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

“That may be enough for you and your tiny body, but I'm starving, eggs and toast is not going to do it for me... I need to eat". He said as he turned around and held her body in his arms. Kit looking down at her beautiful face as Emilia smiled back at him.

"You need to eat, do you?" She giggled. Kit smiled and knew exactly what she was implying.

"You'd better go and get changed Emilia Clarke, otherwise I will... be eating soon” he whispered. The mere thought of kissing Emilia down there sent shivers down his spine.

"Fine" she said as she rolled her eyes, letting go of him and walking towards the basket of clean laundry on the couch. Kit reached out and pulled her back to him. He kissed her so hard she thought that he was going to take her then and there. He wanted to, he really did, but he contained himself. He held her close, kkissing the top of her nose. Then, a thought of responsibility came.

"Em, ah, are you um..." He shook his head. You're...um on..."

Emilia opened her eyes and laughed. She couldn’t believe him. He is still, a fucking child. "Of course I am Kit! I'm not that reckless" she said as she kissed his neck once more. "You know" she said as she left his embrace and made her way to the clothes on the couch. "You're not the only sexual partner I've had, of course I'm sorted in the birth control department!" That comment didn't make him smile like she thought it would. The thought of someone else touching her, could quite possibly, drive him insane. The thought of Emilia sleeping with other men sent a wave of jealousy through his body.

"ALRIGHT, I've heard enough" he said as he turned to wash his hands. Kit looked back at her, watching her as she got changed. He observed her as she pulled her black panties on, the same ones he remembers pulling off earlier this morning. "Great" he said as he watched her pull his shirt over her head and leave it on the seat next to the couch. "Throw me that shirt please, it's one of my faves" he said. It'll smell like you too so, bonus! He laughed. Emilia looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Always wanting to wear my clothes huh Harington" she joked as she pulled her own singlet and shirt over her head; then pulling on her jeans. Emilia opened her toilet bag and sprayed herself with her perfume while Kit pulled his own shirt over his head and slipping his shoes on. He then looked back at Emilia as she put one of his baseball hats on over her perfect brunette hair. Kit smiled.

"Oh, help yourself" he said jokingly. "Let's go I'm starving!” He said as he opened the door, watching her as she walked out. Kit then closing the door behind them, the both of them, leaving their phones behind.

It was hard for him to not grab her hand as they walked out onto the streets of Spain, stopping occasionally to sign posters and take pictures with fans. People would not recognise Emilia straight away; they would always go straight for the king in the north. His hat was a great disguise, along with her non-blonde hair of course. She continued to walk as Kit was posing with fans, she then turned into their favourite restaurant keeping her head down as she walked into the reception. It was only now that she realised that she did not have her phone to text him, to let him know where she was. ‘Hopefully he'd remember this place’ she thought to herself. Emilia sat down at a table in the corner, slowly taking her hat off and placing it next to her. She glanced over at the television set in front of her and was shocked at the headline.

 ** _"Game of Thrones stars Kit Harington and Emilia Clarke seen entering leaving a bar at early hours in the morning, then entering their Spain Hotel together, two nights in a row! How does Rose Leslie feel about all of this?"_**

This snapped her back to reality. 

What the fuck where they doing?

What the fuck were they thinking? 

‘For fuck sake Emilia’ she thought to herself as she quickly stood. Emilia shoved her hat back on her head and walked out of the door, near crashing into the person in front of her. She looked up to apologise and realised that it was him. 

"Em" he said as he held onto her shoulders "what is it?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going. We can't do this" she said as she looked him in the eye for what felt like a split second. "Don't follow me, you'll make it worse" she whispered as she walked past him and walked out of the door...

  
Kit looked up and saw the headlines all over the screen in front of him and realised why she was so upset. He slammed his hands on the front of his jeans and realised that he had left his phone in his room. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone was looking at him. She had disappeared and he was gutted. He stormed out of the restaurant and walked at a fast pace down the street. He caught his own face in the front of a magazine on the side of the road, thank fuck it was just an advertisement for Thrones and not a shit article the media had written. He stopped at a fast food caravan next to the magazine stand and grabbed a couple of chicken kebabs. His patience was wearing out and his heart was beating so fast. He needed to make this right. He needed to sort his shit out. He knew what he needed to do. He just didn't want to hurt anyone in the process. He thanked the man for his food and asked him for a bag to put it in. He held his head low, so that no one would approach him. All he wanted to do was to get back to the hotel. He looked at the time on his watch and realised that they were going to fly out in less than seven hours. ‘Seven hours’ he thought to himself. ‘Seven hours and we would be back in London with our families. She would be gone.’ The thought of her leaving him, he didn't want that. He didn't want that at all, and if this was how he was feeling... then obviously he had already made up his mind. He walked through the patio of his hotel and immediately approached the front desk.

"Can I get my key to Emilia's room please?"

"Sorry Mr. Harington but she does not want to be disturbed" the woman behind the counter said regrettably. Kit looked at her in shock, his heart literally dropping at the news. He then nodded a _thank you_ and walked past the security detail that stood at their elevator. Kit went straight to her floor and made a bee line for her door. He stood at the front of the door and knocked three times. There was no answer. He took a deep breath and knocked again.

"Emilia" he said as he continued to knock. “Emilia!” He said as his knock got louder and harder.

Emilia was standing on the other side of the door, she took a step closer to open it, then quickly changed her mind. She put her back on the door and closed her eyes. She leant her head against it, her whole body wanting to let him in... but her heart knowing that it was the wrong thing to do. Her eyes filled with tears as her legs grew weak. Emilia slid down the door and sat there, ignoring his continuous pleads and knocks. Her heart literally breaking at the sound of his helpless voice.

"Emilia please" he said gently as he put both of his palms against her door, Kit resting his forehead on the door. "Please open the door, I need you" He whispered. “I need to see you" he said as he too turned his body against it, leaning his back on its smoothness and sliding down. The food that he had brought for them, sitting in the bag next to him. He wasn't hungry anymore. He had lost his appetite. "I know you can hear me" he said through the door, his heart breaking at the fact that she won't let him in. "I know you're there" he said as he pushed his head against her door. Minutes passed before he stood and spun around to the door, resting his hands on it once more. He looked down and saw his food sitting there. He walked down the hall to a stool that had a pen and some old magazines. He ripped a page out of the magazine and scribbled onto it with the pen he had found. Kit reached into the bag and pulled out his chicken kebab. Shoving his note inside of it. He took a deep breath and put his head against her door once more.

"Em, there's a chicken kebab, wrap thing out here for you, please, eat it. I know you're hungry..." he whispered through the door. "I'm sorry Em" he whispered desperately. He knocked one more time, hoping that she would let him in. When time had passed; and he finally realised that she wasn't going to let him in... he sighed as he turned to walk back to his room.

Kit walked straight into his room and began to pack his things ready for his flight home. He checked his phone and ignored the missed phone calls from Rose. She had probably seen the news articles. ‘I can't deal with this shit right now’ he thought to himself. Kit went straight to her number and rang it. He walked around his room to see if she had left her phone behind – he couldn't hear anything, but she also did not pick up. In frustration he threw his phone on the marble bench and continued to walk around the room, gathering his things and getting ready to leave, taking massive chunks out of his kebab in the meantime. In less than an hour he was ready to fly. He put all of his bags at the front of his room, took one more look around, opening the door as he checked his pockets to make sure that he had everything. He saw his phone lighting up on the bench; his heart skipped a beat and hoped it was her. He jogged towards it, swiping it off of the bench, pressing answer.

"Hello" he said through the receiver.

"KIT? Where have you been? I've been ringing you all morning! Kit sighed at the sound of the voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Dan, what is it?" He asked as if he was in a rush and doing something important.

"I can't get a hold of Emilia and I was ringing to ask if you have contacted your agents to sort out this shit storm the paparazzi have created" he said in what sounded like one breath. Kit dropped his bag at the front of the door and walked towards the couch, getting ready to make himself comfortable for the long ass lecture he was about to receive. "We can't have this shit going around in the media before the launch of season seven Kit! I know the two of you are friends, you have been for years now, I know that you love her and she you, as friends, but sometimes Kit, sometimes you have me fooled! If I have to sometimes wonder about the two of you, I can't say that IM NOT surprised the rest of the world is wondering too" He said as Kit turned the speaker on his phone, then resting it on his chest.

"Dan, I know. We know" he sighed.

"Then why are we in this situation?" He asked with a tone of frustration in his voice. Kit shook his head.

"I don't know" he whispered. There was a moment of silence that was finally broken by the sound of Dan's voice.

"Keep your head down Kit, please, make sure you don't give these dickheads something to write about. That's all it is, and you know it! It's just shit on paper." Kit couldn't help but laugh as he stood up and walked towards the double doors, checking and making sure that they're locked. "Have a safe trip home mate, give Rose my love" said Dan as Kit felt a knot in his stomach.

"Will do Dan. Thanks" he said as he turned around to walk towards his open front door. **_His heart skipped a beat_** when he saw her standing there, looking back at him with the ripped magazine note in her hand, and a helpless smile on her face.

Kit walked towards her and hung up the phone, pushing the home button then shoving it into his back pocket.

“Emilia” he said as he held his hand out to pull her close to him, observing her eyes that were beginning to fill with tears.

"Do you mean this?" she asked as she brought her hand up, holding the magazine clipping in the air. Kit nodded his head immediately.

"I do" he said confidently as he grabbed her hand, gently pulling her into his room, shutting the door behind them. He held her hand as he began to bring his head to hers.

"Don't Kit" she said as she pulled away from him, removing his hand from hers. "We can't do this" she said as she passed him his note. You are in a relationship with someone else, this isn't you. You don't do this to the people you love" she said as he observed the tears rolling down her face.

"Em...." He began, but his sentence was shut down by the look of disapproval on her face. "No Kit" she whispered.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not being the other person. I've finally figured out why this happened, why this has happened now" she said quietly. "It's because of me. It's because of us being together every day for six to seven months. We've never been like this before. We've never filmed together. We think this is what we want, but it's not. You love Rose. You've loved her forever" she said as she quickly wiped the tears off of her face. "Kit, you moved in with her, you brought a fucking house together in New York! You can't throw all of that away because of something that you _think_ is real. You can't throw your life away because you _think_ you're in love with me. You can't leave Rose because you think that I'm in love with you..." she said as she felt her heart near cave in from the emotions that filled her entire body. Emilia took a deep breath as she observed the pain in his eyes. She was breaking his heart. Hers was shattered too. But this. This was the right thing to do. Emilia held his hand in hers, as she continued with her lies.

“I love you Kit” she said confidently; "But, I'm **not** in love with you..." she lied. "You need to forget what happened here, and you need to forget about me" she said as she kissed his hand and let it go. "We have only one season left to film next year, then that'll be it. There will be no more reasons for us to find each other in this situation again... We fly out in a few hours to go back to our 'normal' lives. Please, can we forget this ever happened?" she said as she took his hand and placed his note inside of it. Kit looked down, took the note and held it in his hand, he wanted to give it back to her, instead he looked at her dead straight in the eye.

"As you wish" he said coldly. He was never good with words. And so, he left it there. Kit leaned forward and opened the door behind her. "I'll see you at the airport, maybe" he said as he picked his bags up and held the door open for her. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to leave things like this with her, but this is what she wanted; and he didn't want to intrude. She had made her mind up and he had to get used to it. Emilia took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye one more time, she was literally pushing her feelings aside for what she thought was right. Her entire being working hard to not hug him, to not kiss him, to not tell him that she was lying and that she wouldn't want anything more than to be his. She was in love with him, but this was the right thing to do and they both knew it. Kit looked at Emilia and found a lump in his throat, as did she.

"Goodbye" she whispered. Kit looked at her then quickly looked away.

"Goodbye Emilia" he said hesitantly. She turned and walked out of the room, Kit slamming the door behind her in frustration. Emilia made a bee line for the elevator, tears rolling down her face. Kit opened the note he had written, read it once more before throwing it in the rubbish bin...

**_Em, we both know this is wrong, we know that this is going to cause problems... but I can't help the way I feel about you. I love you. That's a fact. If you're in... then I'm in too... Come and see me. 'I'm right here'..._ **

  
**_Kit walked into the airport with his carryon bag on his shoulder and his suitcases on a trolley in front of him._** He took a deep breath as he looked around the airport for her. Maybe, he’ll run into her. Who knows? Just before he approached the front desk, he took his earphones out and greeted the man behind the counter.

"Good evening" he said as he gave him his ticket and passport.

"Good evening Mr. Harington" the man said with a big smile on his face. Kit observed him as he scanned his tickets through, stamped his passport and labelled his bags before sending them on their way on the conveyer belt. "Enjoy your flight Lord Commander" he said as he handed his things back to him. Kit smiled. He’d never get used to it. There were Thrones fans everywhere. Literally, _everywhere_.

"Thank you" he said as he put his passport and his ticket into his back pocket. Kit took a swig of his water bottle, put his headphones back on and took a seat somewhere quiet, keeping an eye on the time so that he could board when the airlines were ready. He looked down at his phone and his heart skipped a beat at her smiling face that was his wallpaper. ‘I miss you so much’ he thought to himself as he looked into her big, smiley blue/green eyes. He sighed as he swiped through his missed messages from Rose. Instead of texting her back, he decided to call her…

"Hi babe" he said when she answered the phone.

"Kit! Where have you been? I've been messaging and calling you all day" she said in a furious tone.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy all day, packing, trying to find food. I'm literally starving" he said as he checked the time on his watch.

"Luckily you can eat on the plane then huh? She said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway I've been trying to call you to let you know that there's been a storm here in New York and my flights been delayed. So sorry, I won't be able to pick you up from the airport when you land. You'll have to pick me up tomorrow afternoon!"

Kit tried to sound disappointed. He was actually OK with catching a cab home in silence rather than answering all of her questions she'd have for him when he landed. "Aww are you OK? Delayed flights are shit" he whispered through the phone.

"I know, I'm OK though, I can't wait to see you Kit. I miss you so much!" Kit actually realised that he missed her too.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too hun, I'll be waiting for you when you land... Be safe, OK? He whispered through the phone.

"I will babe! You have a good flight. I love you! Kit's heart filled when guilt when he heard her say that.

"I love you too"he managed. With that being said he ended the call. His song picking up where it left off in his ears...

**_Can you feel where the wind is?_ **

**_Can you feel it through all of the windows inside this room?_ **

Kit smiled at the memories this song brought him and his heart felt heavy. It felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest with a hundred spears. She had never made him feel like this before. He has never felt like this before. He looked up from his phone and took a quick scan around the room, he told himself that he was looking for the time, but deep down, he was looking for her. Kit was looking for the person that stole his heart. He was looking for the person that he thought loved him back but didn’t. And there she was. Walking amongst the crowd, her driver, Jack, next to her as she signed books and posed for photos.

He couldn't help but smile, she was undeniably beautiful…

He knew he shouldn't, but he ran towards her, his heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest. He'd noticed that by the time he got close enough to reach her, the crowd of people disappeared around him. He was happy about that. His pace slowed as he adopted her pace, she walked with such pride, her head and shoulders back, and her posture was perfect, so perfect it made him smile. He smiled at her cuteness. He realised that she too had her headphones on. Jack noticed that he was behind them. Kit lifted his index finger to his lips and he smiled back at him. He grabbed her hand, making her stop in her tracks. She got a fright and pushed her hands away from his as an automatic reaction. Emilia looked up at him and smiled as she pulled one of her ear pods out, as did he.

"Got you!" he laughed. Emilia smiled back at him.

"I must admit, you did!" she said quietly. Kit looked at her and his heart filled with love. She was wearing black jeans, white low-cut Chuck Taylors and that damn Gucci jersey he loved so much. She looked comfortable. He realised he was staring and snapped himself out of the daze she had him in.

"Shall we?" he asked as he gestured his hand forward. Emilia nodding and walking alongside him. They walked in silence as they made their way to their gate. He observed her opening her mouth to speak, then closing it again as if she thought it was a bad idea.

"I'm not going to lie" he said as he finally broke the silence. "This whole situation is shit and I'm going to miss you" he whispered. Emilia looked back at him.

"Kit, please" she began...

"I know" he said. They reached the air hostess and gave her their tickets and passports. She smiled back at them as they made their way through the terminal side by side. Still wondering what to say to each other. Still wishing that things were different. They reached their seats and he put their bags in the overhead locker, Emilia watching him as he looked down at her and smiled. He took his jersey off and revealed the same shirt she had on this morning. Emilia couldn't help but smile as Kit put the jersey over his shoulder.

"Do you want to sit by the window? He asked. Emilia smiled back at him and shook her head.

"Shall we give it to Jack? I'll sit in the middle" she said as they both watched Jack walk towards them. Kit nodded.

"Jack my friend! Would you like the window seat?" Jack smiled back at them.

"No thank you your grace. There are a few empty seats on this flight; and I've asked the beautiful flight attendant if I can have the empty seats at the back, to which she agreed". He smiled proudly. "I'll see the two of you in London" he said as he walked passed, his Khaleesi, rubbing her back as he passed. Kit smiled back at Emilia.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you" he whispered. "So, do you want the window seat?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Emilia smiled weakly back at him.

"I do" she said.

"After you Em" he whispered. Emilia brushed past him, Kit catching her scent as she sat down. He then closed their over-head locker and sat down next to her. Looking at her straight in the eye as did she.

"Don't Kit" she whispered as she pulled her gaze away from him and put her belt on.

"Don't what?" he asked as he put his on too. Kit took a deep breath and realised that she was actually serious about this entire situation. She just wanted him to leave her alone, and he knows this now. It is fair to say that he was in denial, until now. He took a deep breath. "Em, I don't want things to be weird between us. You were right, these past few days were a mistake. We should just go back to our families and forget any of this ever happened. I am sorry it happened, but now we know where we stand, and I think we should just stick with the decisions **_you've made_**. I mean, let's just ignore each other and see how well that goes hmm?" He said in an annoyed tone as he re positioned himself on his seat.

"The decisions I've made?" she repeated as she turned towards him. A little annoyed. Kit nodded his head.

"Yeah, you made this decision" he said frankly. His long eyelashes blinking as he tried to hold eye contact with her. "You came to my room this afternoon and you told me what you wanted. You don't want me. That's clear. You made sure you made that absolutely clear!” Emilia shook her head.

"Because it's the right thing to do Kit!" She spat.

"Yes, I know, and I agree with you" he said with a frustrated tone.

"GOOD" she spat.

"Good" he repeated. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the widow. Her entire back facing Kit. She was over this flight already and the plane hadn't even taken off yet.

He looked at her and slammed his head on his seat in frustration. After a moment of silence, she pulled her phone from her pocket. Put it on flight mode and put her headphones back on. Totally blocking Kit out. Listening to her music. Kit knew that she was pissed at him. He didn’t care. He was pissed at her too. He turned his head to look at the people getting on the plane. He observed couples, old and young, and teenagers taking their seats. Oh, how he wished that sometimes he had a simple life like theirs. A life where he didn't have to worry about doing or saying something that will probably end up in the media. A life where he could just walk outside somewhere or do something irrational without having to deal with a media shit storm his actions would have caused the next day. He took a deep breath as he listened to the announcement over the intercom. They were going to take off in the next few minutes. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a baby girl sitting in her mother's arms staring at him. Kit saw her and pulled a funny face, which made the little girl laugh, in turn making him feel a little better. Kit then turned his body to face her completely, his back to Emilia. He put his hands over his eyes, moving them away fast as he said BOO. The baby laughing so hard at the motions.

Emilia felt him moving a lot and turned to tell him to keep still. She then noticed that he was playing peek-a-boo with the baby girl sitting two rows ahead of them in the middle isles of the plane. She moved her head slightly so that she could see properly, instead she heard her laughter. It was pure laughter of joy and happiness; and Emilia could see that he was enjoying his time with this child. She couldn't help but giggle too. He was a natural with kids. He looked over at Emilia and caught a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and reached forward to take one of her headphones out.

"We're going to take off any minute now" he whispered to his grumpy flying partner. She nodded her head and remembered that she should be pissed off at him. But she couldn't hold a grudge, she never could. She took his hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were" she whispered as he caressed her hand with his thumbs.

"Me too" he said as he leaned his head against hers. Emilia looked up and smiled at him.

"Truce?" she said casually. Kit sighed. That's not what he wanted to hear, but he'd settle for it.

"Truce" he repeated as he brought her hand up to his lips, placing a small kiss on the top of it. Emilia looked from her hand to the baby girl that was looking at them.

"She wants you to keep playing peek-a-boo with her" she said as she used her head to point at the little girl. Kit smiled. He was just about to let go of her hand when her mother moved her from her lap to her own seat between herself and her husband. He looked back at Emilia and shrugged.

"I guess that means we're about to take off" he laughed.

"I guess so, or she had had enough of a random man playing games with her baby? Who knows?" Emilia teased. That made him laugh. The lights turned off, leaving only the floor lights on. It was completely dark outside. Emilia loved night flights.

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered weakly as he put his entire arm around her, bringing her close to him. Kit sighed.

"Em, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you" he whispered back, watching her as she re positioned herself in her seat so that she could lean on his shoulder more comfortably. His heart was breaking. He hoped this flight would last forever. He sat there looking into the seat in front of him as he felt her fall asleep in his arms. Emilia was fast asleep, and the plane hadn't even taken off yet.

  
 ** _It felt as though he had just closed his eyes before it was time to get off the plane._** They had just landed in London. He rubbed his eyes and watched her as she put her jersey back on. Kit reached out to touch her back as she flicked her jersey down, his hand getting stuck between it and her back. He glanced over and saw the baby girl asleep on her mother's shoulder, her mum looked back at him and he smiled. Kit looked at Emilia who was turning her phone on. He took a drink of water and finally broke the silence.

"So, this is it then huh" he said as he put the cap back on his drink bottle and put it back into the pocket in front of him.

"I guess it is" she said as she moved her body to face him, her back leaning on the window. They had left darkness in Spain and have arrived in the darkness that was the Heathrow airport. Kit looked at Emilia and shot her a small smile.

"Right" we'd better go then aye?” He said as he stood and opened the over-head lockers. He pulled out her carryon and gave it to her, before grabbing his own bag out. Emilia watched him as he threw his jersey on. She wished that they'd spent the duration of the flight talking rather than sleeping. She had heaps of things she wanted to say to him, but now they've run out of time.

"Kit" she whispered. "Kit" she said as she pulled on his arm.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked from the exit door of the plane to Emilia, sitting in her seat.

"Wait a while, let everyone else get off first" she said as she pointed to the empty seat next to her. Kit looked down and smiled.

"What"? He asked curiously. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Let's just wait here until everyone else leaves, look around you, the doors haven't even opened yet and everyone is already out of their seats. We aren't in a rush, are we?" She asked as she tied her shoes.

"No, I guess we're not" he said as he took his seat.

"Cool" she said as she put on foot on the seat. "What are your plans this evening?" She asked curiously.

"I'm staying here tonight, then I'm catching a domestic flight home. What about you?" He asked as he tied his hair out of his face.

"I'm going to mums for the night, then I'll head home tomorrow sometime" she said as she pulled his baseball cap from her carryon bag. "I almost forgot" she whispered. "Here" she said as she gave his cap back. Kit smiled at her.

"You keep it" he said as he held her hand and pushed it back to her. "It looks way better on you, just like that jersey" he admitted. Emilia smiled. He would never get used to her beautiful smile.

"You actually look good in this jersey" she said as she pulled it down and looked at it. "I would let you have it, but David gave it to me" she said in a flat tone. Kit laughed.

"Ah, yes, David" he said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She smiled curiously.

"Nothing, no, nothing, nothing at all" he said reassuringly as he checked his phone. The exit doors of the plane opened, and people began to exit.

Kit looked at Emilia and caressed the side of her face.

"Haveadrinkwithmebeforeyougo" he said in one rushed sentence, as if he was running out of time and breath. Emilia laughed.

"Pardon?" She said in between her giggles. Kit couldn't help but laugh too.

"Have a drink with me before you go" he said clearly.

"OH, alright then" she said as she switched her phone off of flight mode. "Just one" she said as she shoved her headphones in her pocket.

"Yes, just one" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Well the plane is empty now Em, you ready?

"I am she said as she stood. "I told you it's better to wait for everyone else to leave huh?” Kit smiled.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to wait more often now" he said as he looked back at her. They approached the air hostess and thanked her for her hospitality on the flight. She then nodded and asked if they would take a photo with her, to which they agreed. After the photo Kit led Emilia out of the plane, they waited at the conveyer belt for their bags then made their way to the main terminal.

"Where do you want to grab that drink?” He asked as he looked back at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well shall we grab it on this side of the airport or on the other side"? He asked as he checked the time on his watch. Emilia laughed.

"OH, well I can't see Jack anywhere, so let's grab it on the other side" she said as she leaned on her trolley.

"Good idea" he said as he walked next to her, with his two bags. Emilia stopped.

"Kit, you idiot, put your bags on my trolley" she said as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"About time you offered" he said sarcastically as he lifted his two bags on. Emilia roared with laughter. Kit smiled back at her and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had formed on the corner of her eye from laughing so much.

"I love the sound of your laugh" he said as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Aw, I love laughing" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know" he whispered. "Your laugh is so contagious" he said as he smiled at her. He found that he had both hands, cupping her face. He wanted to kiss her so much, he wanted to tell her that he loved her and never let her go. But, instead. He brought his hands down to her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Kit" she whispered. "Please don't make this harder than it already is" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kit took a deep breath in. Then exhaled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to" He whispered. "I just want to hug you before we go out there to 'the real world'. Emilia sighed.

"I know" she whispered. "Me too". This hug was different to any other hug they had given each other.

It was a hug of deep yearning.

A hug of pain and sorrow.

After a while they broke away and Kit looked at her in the eye.

"Let's go and get that drink huh" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Emilia smiled back at him.

"Yes, lets" she said as she turned to push their trolley.

“Do you want me to push that?” He asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm fine" she said in her usual, stubborn, 'I'm the queen of the world' voice.

"Fine" he said as he walked beside her.

They exited the doors and he looked around for the nearest bar. His ears where shot when he heard a familiar voice yell his name.

"KIT"!!! She yelled as she ran towards him. Kit was near tackled to the ground by the red head that ran into his arms. She lifted herself onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her and smiled.

"Rose" he said as he held onto her back. "What's... I thought your flight was delayed"?! He asked curiously. She pulled away from him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kit still holding her on him during their kiss.

Emilia's heart dropped but she tried her best to hide it. Rose continued to kiss him as he let her down gently.

"I know, I know, I know" she said as she kissed his cheeks, holding him close to her. "As soon as I hung up with you, they cleared our plane to fly, I was so happy! I decided not to text you – so that I could surprise you! Are you surprised? She asked excitedly. Kit looked at her and nodded.

"I am! I'm surprised" he said as he took a quick glance at Emilia, who had found Jack and was standing there talking to him. Rose saw her and left his embrace.

"Emilia!" She said happily. "I'm so glad to see you too" she said as she gave her an awkward hug. Emilia hugged her back.

"It's always so good to see you Rose. How's New York?" Rose giggled.

"Cold, so cold" she said as she took a step back and held Kit's hand.

"Oh, that sounds nice, she said as she looked at her phone. Spain was so hot; I wouldn't mind some snow right about now" she said as she looked at Kit. "Well, I'd better get home. Mums waiting for me, and knowing her, she'll probably be worrying" she smiled.

Kit took a step forward. He wanted to remind her of their drink, but then realised that by the look on her face; she had seen enough. He took his bags off of her trolley and looked at her as if he was apologising for what she saw. Rose came up beside him with a huge smile on her face as she held on to one of his bags.

"It was good to see you Emmy" she said as she leaned in for another hug. Of all her nicknames in the world. Emilia hated that one.

"Likewise!" she said through a fake smile. Kit then looked between the two and looked at Jack.

"See you mate" he said as he held out his hand for him to shake it.

"See you " he replied with a big smile on his face. Kit laughed.

"Take care of our queen my lord" he whispered. Jack looked at Emilia and smiled.

"Always" he reassured him. Kit then looked at Emilia.

"Goodbye Em" he whispered.

"See you Kit" she said as she leaned in for a hug. He hugged her and could literally feel his heart breaking. So, could she. He quickly kissed the top of her head then left before he did something too obvious. Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"You ready?" She asked as she put her phone back into her pocket. Kit smiled back at her.

"I am" he said as he held his hand out to hold hers. He looked back at the place where she once stood and saw that it was empty. _Emilia was gone._ He then looked at Rose and smiled. They were walking in such a fast pace they caught up to a man and his family. Kit then realised that it was the little girl from the plane, staring back at him as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

Kit stopped in his tracks and looked at Rose.

"Where did you park" he asked as he looked at her, dead in the eye.

"Uh Row B I think? Why?” She asked curiously.

"I forgot to tell Em something, I'll meet you at the car hun, I won't be long" he said as he kissed her hand and let it go. Ignoring the “KIT” that was coming from his girlfriend.

He ran as fast as he could to where he thought she may be.

She wasn’t there.

He ran outside of the airport and looked up and down the pavement.

He still couldn’t see her.

Then he took a deep breath as he searched for her car. His heart was beating so fast. He thought that he had missed her.

Just as a cab drove away and cleared a vision path, he saw her. Laughing with Jack as he opened the door for her to get into their car. Kit wasted no time. He ran towards them. He ran to the car and opened the other side of the door, getting in as fast as he could before anyone could see him.

"What the - KIT?!" She said in shock.

He was huffing and puffing. He held his hand up and told her to shh.

Finally, he spoke.

"I can't lose you." He said in one breath.

"Emilia, I love you and I want to be with you" he whispered.

“I love you, and I know that you love me” he said confidently.

"Tell me to leave her and will" he said as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Emilia" he whispered.

“I mean it. **_Tell me_** " he said as he watched her, looking back at him in disbelief…


	5. I want you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey home, Christmas, New Years and an old friend are all in the mix.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just a couple of things before you start this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. It literally picks up where the last chapter left off. So, you might want to read the last few chapters of 'Tell me" before you continue
> 
> 2\. Bennett is Emilia's younger brother in my story. 
> 
> 3\. Hope you enjoy this one!

  
** KIT - Heathrow Airport 2016 **

"Kit! Kit! Are you alright?" Rose asked as she held on to his hand.

He snapped back into reality and looked in front of him.

He saw the little girl resting her head on her father's shoulder looking back at him and he smiled at her.

He then looked behind him to see if she was there.

The space in which she once occupied was empty and she was gone. 

Emilia was gone and he felt empty inside.

He had imagined that he ran after her.

He had imagined that he got into her car and told her to tell him to leave her.

To leave Rose.

He looked at the door longingly. 

**_Oh, how he wished he was that brave._ **

Kit shook his head and brought his attention back to the woman that was standing in front of him. "I'm fine" he lied. "Just a little jet lagged" he said as he kissed her hand as they continued to walk to their car.

Rose unlocked the trunk as he put his bags into the boot. He took his jersey off and threw that on top of his bags before closing it. Kit glanced over and saw Rose at the ticket station, paying for their parking. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and climbed into the passenger seat. Kit took a deep breath as he looked at his home screen. Rose jumping into the driver’s seat next to him, observing his home screen too.

"Oh, that's a nice photo" she said as she put her own phone on the dashboard in front of her. Kit smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, it is" he agreed. He could tell that she was really trying. Trying hard to not get triggered over a photo of him and Emilia. He could be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling a little guilty. She loved him, so much. And he was here, missing someone else. Rose leaned in and kissed him on the lips again before she turned their car on and drove to the hotel.

"How do you know which hotel I booked?" He asked curiously.

"I know you Kit Harington, we've been doing this for years now" she said as she took a sharp turn around a corner.

He smiled at her, "do you now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I do" she said as she held on to his hand. "What time is our flight tomorrow" she asked as she took a sip of her water. Kit smiled.

"AH, you don't know everything do you" he teased. This made her laugh. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but think of Emilia. He then realised, that she was right this whole time. They were together for six months straight. Of course, they were going to develop feelings for each other... old and new. He did love Rose; _he's loved her for years_. Kit nodded a smile at the memory of her, of Emilia. She was right to walk away. She was right to ignore him. She was right to think of Rose when he didn't. When he should have. He loved her. They were caught in the moment of shooting and their own personal feelings. He took a deep breath and leaned into kiss Rose on her cheek. She smiled at him.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"No reason" he replied. "I just missed you, that's all" he said as he kissed her hand.

"Aww, I missed you too" she said lovingly. He looked at her and had made his decision. He was going to do what she wanted. He was going to forget about everything that happened in Spain. Just like she asked. He was going to work with Rose to fix her insecurities and work on them and their relationship. The festive season was coming, and he was going to try to not think of Emilia and enjoy his time with his partner and his family...

** EMILIA: **

Emilia sat in silence for the majority of the car ride home.

"Is there anywhere you would like to stop before we head to your mum's my queen?" He asked as he looked at her through the rear vision mirror. Emilia looked up from her phone.

"No thanks Jack" she said as she gave him a smile. He knew she had something on her mind. He wished he could help but realised that she didn't really want to talk about it... yet. She looked out to the darkness and admired London and its countryside. She had been in a full city for so long, she missed home. Emilia couldn't wait to spend time with her family for Christmas and hoped that the things she had ordered online would show up on time. She glanced down at her phone and smiled at the wallpaper of her and Kit. She then flicked through her camera roll and found an old photo of her and her godson. She changed the wallpaper to him and smiled at her new view. To her, this baby boy was the most exquisite human to have ever been made. She put her phone on her lap and continued to look out of the window. Her eyes getting heavy as she fell asleep, thinking of him... The man who she tried so hard to forget. The man who had stolen her heart...

"Emilia... Emilia... wake up" she whispered. Emilia opened her eyes and saw her standing there, her door open and her bright bubbly face smiling back at her. Emilia smiled and hoped out of the car.

"Mum" she whispered as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Ohhh Emilia! I missed you so much" she said as she caressed the back of her daughters head. Emilia looked around at the house that she grew up in, emotions flooded her entire being and she broke down in her mother's arms. "Emilia what is it?" Her mother asked worryingly. Emilia shook her head.

"Nothing" she said as she watched Jack take her bags inside. "Nothing mum" she lied as she pulled out of their embrace and wiped her tears away. "I'm just so happy to be home" she said as she pulled her mum in for another hug. Jack put the last of her things inside and checked the backseat for any other items she may have forgotten. He grabbed her phone from off of the floor, closed the doors and walked towards his queen and her mother.

"The car is empty" he whispered as he gave her phone back. "I'll be heading home now" he said as he rubbed the side of her shoulder.

"OH PLEASE stay for dinner Jack!?" She asked as she held onto both sides of his shoulders.

"No thank you" he whispered. "I need to get home to my family too" he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you once again for taking me around the world to be your driver this season, I will always be grateful" he said as he kissed her hand.

"It was my pleasure! Thank you for looking after me" she said as he gave him one more hug. "Give your family my love Jack! Merry Christmas! Jack smiled.

“Merry Christmas my queen! He called as he got into his car and drove away. Emilia's mum stood next to her and smiled.

"I think it's adorable how he calls you titles from your TV Programme" she said as she put her hand around her waist. Emilia looked at her mother and laughed.

"He will call me Khaleesi or Your Grace or My Queen without fail, believe me" she said as they watched him drive away. Emilia sighed. "I love that man" she said as they turned to walk inside. "He is probably the only reliable man in my life right now" she joked. The both of them laughing as they closed the front door behind them.

Dinner was full of laughter and jokes, just as Emilia loved it. Clean up was even better because that meant she was able to harass her kid brother about the shenanigans he got up to at school without their mother hearing. It was all fun and games until he asked about her relationship with Kit Harington.

“What was that?” She asked as he looked at her with a big, sarcastic smile on his face.

"You heard what I said Em" he said through his squinty eyes. "What happened between you and Kit in Spain eh? He asked again in a clearer, subtle tone.

"What makes you ask that?" She said. Trying to dodge the question. She had never lied to her little brother, in his entire life, and she didn't want to start now.

"Oh, just social media, you know messing with your life once again" he said as he showed her the photo of her and Kit hugging in the Heathrow Airport earlier that evening. He then snatched his phone back and read the headline to her, out loud.

**_"Shooting for Season 7 is officially is over, but what does that mean for our star-crossed lovers?" Heart-broken and sad were the emotions that was evident in the Heathrow Airport this evening. Obviously the King in the North doesn't want to leave his newly found dragon queen! HANDS UP IF YOU CANNOT WAIT FOR SEASON 7 TO AIR?! #BringOnJuly2017_ **

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to that rubbish" she said as she dried the last of the cutlery and put it away. "I'm sure you've got better things to do than to look up the goss on your big sis, huh? She asked as she ruffled his hair.

"It's not my fault it shows up on my newsfeed oh _mother of dragons_ " he joked. Emilia smiled.

“Go and do something productive will you!” She said as she chased him out of the kitchen. He laughed as he ran upstairs. Emilia walked towards her mother who was sitting by the fire reading an all-time classic.

"It's nice to have you home Emilia" she said as she watched her daughter take a seat in the armchair next to her. "It's nice to hear him laughing as he does his chores" she said as she looked at her through her glasses, closing her book and placing it on her lap in front of her.

"He's grown so much since I've been gone" she whispered.

"Yes he has" her mother agreed. "His ideas are growing just as much!” she said as she looked at her only daughter. “But what about you Em"? She asked curiously. "What's going on with you?" She asked as she moved forward. She took her hand. Emilia looked at her mother as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I've made a big mistake mum... and I don't know how I'm going to fix it... I don't know how I'm going to cope" she said as she leaned back into her seat. Tears rolling down her face.

  
 ** _Emilia told her mum everything._** Everything there was to tell about the last few days between her and Kit. The best thing about her mum. The thing that she's loved about her since she was a kid was her ability to listen. To just listen, without interrupting, without showing signs of disapproval, without comment, her mum would just listen. When Emilia finished, she took a deep breath and sighed. Her mother then leaned forward and took her hand.

"You wear your heart on you sleeve Em" she whispered as she caressed the top of her hand. "You always have, ever since you were a child" she said through a smile. "Your heart is so big, you want to love everyone, and you want to share your love and your time with anyone you can" she said as she looked into her green/blue eyes. The eyes that belonged to her own mother. "You made the right choice" she said as she kissed her hand and let it go. "Although, if he were truly happy with Rose, he wouldn't have written you that note, and he wouldn't have kissed you. It doesn't surprise me that you slept together. Anyone can sleep with anyone, and have it mean nothing. It's when you fall in love with someone, like actually, undeniably fall in love with someone. That's when things can get complicated. That's when the trouble can start" she said as she let go of her hand and took a sip of her tea. "I think it is more than lust Emilia. From what you tell me, it sounds as though..." she stopped and hesitated.

"What is it Ma?" Emilia asked curiously.

"No, it doesn't matter, you've made your decision." She said as she placed her tea on the table next to her.

"Please mum, tell me" she asked as she pulled her feet up onto her seat and wrapped her hands around her legs. Her mother looked at her and took a deep breath.

"You're in love Emilia, that's evident and by the sounds of things, and so is he. This is a dangerous place to be for the both of you. It would have been easier if it was just lust, if it was just sex" she laughed. "But, it's not. Why? Because he confessed his love for you before you slept together and after" she said as she looked at her daughter through her glasses. "Now, you've made your decision and you've told Kit your wishes. A little dramatic I might add" she said through a smile. "Never-the-less it's been said and now here you are, sad and miserable" she sighed. "You put other people's feelings before your own Emilia. You always have. If this is what you want then that's cool, suck it up, live with it and move on. But, if he is what you want, what you truly want" she said as she stood and keeled in front of her daughter, holding both of her hands in hers. "Then you tell him, even if you know it's going to cause problems, even if you know that it is going to burn your world to the ground, because it is, and that's OK. You tell him Em, and you say it loud. Then you go from there.”

Emilia smiled down at her mother. This is exactly what she wanted to hear. This is exactly why she needed to come home. She threw her hands around her neck and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mum" she whispered.

"I love you Emilia, and I am so proud of you" she said as she pulled away from her daughters embrace and held her face in her hands. "Whatever you decide, I will always be proud of you" she reassured her. Emilia looked at her mum as her eyes began to fill with tears once again. "Don't cry my darling" her mother whispered as she pulled her in for another hug. "No more tears" she said as she caressed her back.

"Alright" Emilia whispered as she repositioned her head on her mother's shoulder, watching the flames as they burned through the wood in their fireplace.

The morning snow was hitting her windows as she woke to the sound of her brother's voice.

"Hey, Emilia, wake up" he whispered as he lay next to her and played with her nose. It was the day before Christmas and she was excited to see her extended family, who was descending on her family house for a couple of days.

"What is it?" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You need to wake up! Your Aunty and Uncles are go..." Emilia smiled.

"Our Aunty and Uncles" She interrupted. Her brother rolled his eyes,

"Fine, our aunty and uncles will be here any minute now and I don't want to greet them by myself. You need to wake up and hurry up. Our cousins are so annoying. I can't do this alone Em. Get up!" He said as he shook her awake.

"Ugh, I'm awake, I'm awake" she said as she sat up. "What time is it?" She asked as she threw her fingers through her hair, tying it loosely with a hair tie she grabbed off of the side of her draw.

"Ah, about 6:30am" he whispered.

"WHAT" she said as she threw herself back into her pillows. "GO AWAY" she yelled. "Don't wake me up so early. Leave" she said as she put a pillow over her head and pointed at her bedroom door. He brother looked at her and sighed.

"Well fine, I should also tell you that you left your phone on the charger in the downstairs kitchen and it's been ringing all morning." Emilia shot up.

"Who was it?" She asked as she watched her brother walk out of the room.

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to get out of bed and see for yourself." He called.

"AH!" She spat as she threw her legs over her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She flicked the jug on and grabbed her phone off of the charger. Five missed calls from a random number and two missed calls from Kit. Her stomach turned when she saw his name. He hadn't contacted her in weeks, and neither did she. Emilia put her phone down as she made her a tea.

‘I'm not going to call him back’ she thought to herself. ‘I haven't heard from him in weeks! What could he possibly want?’ She thought as she stood there, stirring her tea, staring at her phone. She didn't even notice her mum walking in.

"You know if you stir that anymore you might make a small hole in the bench" she said sarcastically as she sat in the breakfast bar in front of her daughter. Emilia smiled.

"Good morning" she said as she kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Emilia" she whispered. Just as she was about to comment how annoying her brother was this morning, her phone rang again, showing a picture of his face... Emilia looked at her mum as her mum's facial expressions encouraged her to answer it. She picked her phone up and swiped the green button.

"Hello stranger" she said through the receiver.

"Hey Ems, it's Rose" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"OH, hey Rose!" she said, trying really hard to not sound so awkward.

"Hey how's it going?" Rose asked. Emilia looked at her mother and gestured that it was Rose on the phone and not Kit. To which her mother rolled her eyes and got off of her seat to get her a cup.

"Not too bad, and yourself?" she asked as she pushed the jug of tea to her mum who was now standing by her side.

"Yeah, we're good. I was just wanting to invite you to a little surprise birthday party I'm throwing for Kit's thirtieth" she said casually. "If you can make it will be on New Year's Eve Ems! It would be so good to have you there" she said excitedly. Emilia looked at her mother with her big blue/green eyes.

"Yeah, awesome, what time?" she asked as if she was intending on going.

"Um, about seven?" she said. "Bring some friends if you wish! The more the merrier" she said as Emilia began to stir a hole into her mother's cup.

"I'll be there" she said as she watched her mum snatch her cup of tea away.

"That's great! OH, and Ems" said Rose. 

"Hmm?" There was a moment of silence.

"Please remember that it's a surprise birthday, so don't text Kit asking him for the low-down cause he won't know, obviously" she said as she threw a fake laugh into the mix. Emilia smiled.

"Of course not, I won't text him at all" she said confidently.

"Great! That's good! OK! Said Rose. "You know where we stay?" Emilia rolled her eyes.

"I do, I'll see ya there at six thirty-ish, is that cool?" 

“Perfect” she said excitedly! “See you then! Later Ems!”

"Bye Rose! Merry Chris-" Emilia looked at her phone and realised that she had hung up on her. She placed it on the marble counter in front of her and watched her mother as she sat in the front of her and laughed.

"It's not funny!" she yelled as she too – broke into hysterics...

"Don't think you're going to any party before you spend Christmas with us Ems" her mother said as she took a sip of her morning tea. "You cannot leave me here with our relations by myself" she said as she looked at the time.

"Ugh gosh! You sound like your son" she said as she popped some bread into the toaster. "I'll book my flight for the day after boxing day" she said as she pulled the butter and jams from the fridge. "Hopefully I can get a flight out" she said sarcastically as she watched the snow fall hard on the land outside.

Christmas was a high in her family and their homestead was full of family and laughter. Emilia was sitting on the couch chatting with her cousins (that were her age) about her up and coming season for Game of Thrones.

"Em, tell us!" What happens? Do you make it to Westeros? Do you meet Jon Snow? WHAT HAPPENS?" They said as they were near smothering her. They had Emilia in fits of laughter.

"I'm NOT TELLING!" She said. "Not even as a Christmas present" she called as she pointed her finger at her cousin James, who leaned back into the couch and sighed. Emilia loved being around family, it helped her to get over or to at least stop thinking about Kit, until they asked about his character of course.

"ONE QUESTION AND THAT'S IT" they said. I will make you tea and bring you food whenever you want, for the duration of the holiday" said James. Who was actually the most die-hard fan of them all. He's read the books.

"DEAL! One question" she said as her blue/green eyes scanned her cousins who then huddled together to discuss their one question. It actually took them a while because no one could agree on a question, and well, they only had one. Emilia laughed as she stood to walk to the table to get more treats. Totally missing her phone lighting up on the kitchen bench. Finally, she glanced over and realised it was her phone making all of the racket. She looked down and saw that the number that had bomb called her was one she had not seen in months! She pushed his name and it didn't even ring before he answered it.

"Emilia! Please tell me you're in London, preferably around your mum's house" he said as he blew on his hands to keep them warm. Emilia smiled through the phone.

"You're in luck, I am! Where are you? She asked as she walked out of the noisy living area so that she could hear him properly.

"I'm stuck at a bus stop near Mayne! That's not far from your olds place aye?" He asked hopefully.

"It's not" she whispered. "It's about a ten-minute drive from here" she said as she looked at the time.

"Would you mind?" He began to ask.

"Of course! I'll be there soon" she said as she walked out of the second living area and grabbed the keys off of the counter.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he called through the phone. "Oh and Emilia" he whispered. "Merry Christmas" he said excitedly. Emilia smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, I'll see you soon, keep your phone on" she said as she hung up and shoved her phone in her back pocket. 

What the hell. She thought to herself. James Franco? She literally had not heard from him in near six to seven months! They had been on and off for a couple of years and even though they split, they were still friends and would always enjoy each-others company whenever they saw each other at events. Emilia asked her mum if she could use her car to go and pick him up, her brother was a big fan of James's and asked if her could come for a ride, to which she agreed. The snow was falling hard but the roads were clear.

"Take your time Emilia!" Her mother called as she walked out of the room. "Don't speed!" she said as Emilia closed the front door behind her. Her brother smiled.

"You know she tells you that because you have a heavy foot like dad used to" he said as he nudged her gently. Emilia raised her eyebrows.

"I can always leave you behind" she said as she stopped in her tracks, a small smile appearing on the corner of her mouth.

"Please don't" he asked nicely. "I need some time away from our family" he laughed. Emilia smiled.

"Get in" she said as she unlocked the car.

It didn't take them long to get to the bus stop and he came rushing from the side of the road to get into the car.

"Don't think I'm getting in the back" her brother said as he looked sideways at his sister.

Emilia shook her head. "No, stay there" she said as she watched him open the back door of the car.

"HELLOOO" He called as he got in. Brushing the snow off of his jacket. "God it's warm in here" he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"How are you?" She asked as she looked back.

"Cold" he replied as he leaned forward to give her a kiss on her cheek, to which, she allowed. She then glanced at her bro.

“You remember my little brother?” She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“I do!” He said as he held out his hand. “How's it going man?" he asked.

"Not too bad, thanks" he said through shy eyes. Emilia looked at him and near laughed. This was the first time she had ever seen him, act shy...

"What brings you to London my fellow American?” She asked as she began to drive home, wait, she said as she looked into the rear vision mirror. “Where are you headed?” She asked.

"Well, I was hoping to hang out with you for a little while, then I could maybe see where this night takes me" he said confidently as he shot her a smile.

"OK. we've just finished dinner, but it was so good. I could have round two with you if you're interested?" She asked innocently.

There was an awkward silence and Emilia giggled. Her face turned bright red and she was silently dying inside from embarrassment. She was embarrassed at what she just said and realised that they both knew how dirty that sounded. Even her kid brother knew, because he was staring at her with a 'what the fuck was that' face.

"I'm sorry" she giggled. "That didn't come out the way I'd expected.” James found it funny too.

"Just stick to doing one thing at a time Emilia. Talking or driving, we both know you can't do both" he said as he patted her on the shoulder. Her brother was quietly regretting coming for a ride after all. He wished he'd stayed home with his annoying cousins. The car ride was just as quick home as it was to the bus stop. She opened her door and met James at the front of the stairs as they both walked together into the house. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks for saving me" he whispered. "I think I would have turned into a character from frozen had it not been for you". Emilia's heart skipped a beat. He just reminded her of Kit.

"No problem" she said as she pulled out of their embrace and turned to walk inside. "Now, I'm warning you now" she said as they stood at the entrance of their house. "My entire extended family is here, and I had no time to tell them that you are going to be here, so I apologise in advance" she said as she pulled her jacket off.

"No problem, I'm intruding on your Christmas, I don't mind" he said as he took off his jacket. Emilia smiled weakly. "

Ohh" she whispered. You have not met my family” she said as she led him into the living area.

Her family fanned out exactly how she expected them to. Actually, at first, they were all blown away that the actor from spider man was in the same space as them. She then reminded them all that they were all actually related to _The Mother of Dragons_ , _The Unburnt, and The Khaleesi of the great grass sea_ – and then they calmed down and realised that she was right. They were all related to a superstar. A Goddess. _Their_ Emilia. This made her heart smile. Emilia observed him as he walked around her family, greeting them one by one. She then watched her mother fuss over him by bringing him a plate of food. They found themselves sitting at the breakfast bar picking off of the one plate. Catching up on life...

"So, what are you doing in London?" she asked as she ate some of the sweet potato salad on the plate between them.

"I'm here for my up and coming movie, The Disaster Artist" he said as he poured himself a drink. "I um, sort of pissed my driver off and she left me at the bus stop where you found me" he said as he smiled at her as he took a drink. Emilia laughed. She knew him too well.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. James laughed too.

"NO, well yes" he admitted.

"I knew it!" She said as she pointed at him, her face glowing red. James reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"That's enough from you, thanks" he said as he held her hand in front of him. Emilia looked him in the eye and pulled her hand back, pretending to scratch her head.

"So, what are your plans?" She asked as she turned to put her fork into the sink. James sat there and rested his face on his hands.

"Well I'm in London until New Years, then I'm heading back to New York" he told her as he observed her clearing the food off of the bench between them. "God, you are beautiful" he admitted quite frankly. Emilia smiled.

"Shhh" she said as she grabbed the dish cloth and wiped the crumbs on the bench. James stood up; they were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He asked as he moved around to her side of the bench. Emilia blushed. ‘How do I even answer that?’ She thought to herself.

"Ah, not really, no" she said as she threw the cloth into the sink and washed her hands. She felt him directly behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She cleared her throat and turned around to face him. "What?" she said quietly as she looked into his eyes and smiled. James looked down at her and saw nothing but exquisite beauty.

"What ever happened to us?" He asked as he brought his hand up to caress the side of her face. Emilia smiled as she grabbed onto his hand, stopping it from touching her.

"You slept with someone else" she reminded him as she brought his hand down to his side. Giving it a little squeeze. James was taken back by her reply and took a step back. Emilia automatically feeling guilty for her quick come back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. James leaned on the bench next to her and smiled as he faced his head to her direction.

"Don't be" he whispered back. "I did, and I'm sorry, I was a damn fool" he said as he stood straight up and turned his entire body to face her.

"We were young and stupid" she said as she turned her body to face him too. She watched him as he nodded his head in agreeance. There was a moment of silence before Emilia broke it. "Hey" she whispered. "Christmas is almost over. How about you stay here the night and we hang out tomorrow? I'll take you around London, do some sight-seeing shit?" She said as she walked around him to sit down on the breakfast bar stool on the other side of the bench. James smiled.

"I'd love to Emilia" he said as he took a seat next to her. "But, I have work tomorrow. Let's hang out the day after Boxing Day? He asked excitedly. Emilia sighed.

"I'm supposed to be heading to Kit and Rose' place on the other side of the country for a surprise birthday party that day" she admitted. Emilia then shot up. "Wait, you can't say anything! It's supposed to be a surprise." She called as she looked at him in shock.

"OH who am I going to tell Emilia?" He asked as he nudged her gently. "You are the only person I know on that show" he laughed.

"Oh right" she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages. There was a text message there from Kit that she chose to ignore. James looked at his own phone and checked the dates.

"Hey, how bout I come with you to your surprise birthday bash?" He asked as he continued to look down at his phone. Emilia looked up at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I can work tomorrow then fly out with you to Kit and his girlfriend, what's her names and then head to New York from there! If you don't mind?” He asked nicely. Emilia looked at him and thought 'what the hell'.

"If you want to" she said through her drink. "Rose, that's Kit's girlfriend said that I could bring people to the party, the more the merrier I think were her exact words". James eyes lit up.

"Great! I'll book our flights now" he said as he clicked on the flights app on his phone.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" she said with a strong tone in her voice. James looked at her beautiful blue/green eyes and smiled.

"I want to, it's the least I can do, I mean, you did save me today, my queen" he teased as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket with a big smile on his face.

"Don't call me that" she whispered. "It's weird coming from you, you don't even like my show" she said sarcastically. James looked down to his phone and smiled. A Few minutes passed as she poured them another glass of wine and checked her phone. 

"Done" he said as he put his phone of the marble bench top. "We fly out the day after Boxing Day at 11:45am" he said proudly. Emilia didn't hear anything that came out of his mouth, she was a distracted by the message she had just read.

**K: Emilia. I tried. I tried to do what you wanted but I can't. I'm exhausted. I'm so tired of fighting my feelings. I'm tired of pushing them away. I love you. I don't know how you did it, but you're in my head and I can't get you out. I love you Em. I just wanted you to know that…Merry Christmas...**

** KIT - New Years Eve 2016 **

**_"What's going on?" he asked as he held her hand steadily, hoping that he would not trip over the steps he has been walking up for the past two years._** His eyes were covered, and he was being guided into his front door by his girlfriend. When she opened the door, he smelt the familiar smell of mahogany floors and lavender. He also felt that he was being watched and observed. "Rose? What are you doing?" he asked as he felt her let go of his hand, then heard her footsteps walk away from him. "Rose?" he whispered as he took a step forward, his eyes still covered with her scarf, a big smile on his face.

"Come and find me!" she called out, her voice distant. Kit ripped her scarf off of his head and his heart skipped a beat when he realised that it wasn't just the two of them in his house.

"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone screamed as they began to cheer and laugh. Rose then running forward, jumping into his arms.

"Happy birthday darling!" she whispered as she kissed him passionately. Kit held onto her back and pulled out of her embrace, looking into her eyes as he continued to hold her on his waist.

"You shouldn't have" he whispered as he kissed the side of her face, Rose smiling down at him.

"It was my pleasure" she replied as she stole another kiss. He let her down and looked around the room.

"You all surprised me!" he called as he grabbed a full glass of wine. "It's good to see you all! He said as he raised his glass and took a drink. “Enjoy your night and HAPPY NEW YEAR!” He cheered as he finished his glass of wine in one gulp.

He had been drinking a lot since he returned to London and she noticed that he was distant. They hadn't even slept together since he returned, so Rose hoped that after tonight he would find reassurance and, eventually, sleep with his girlfriend. She smiled as she raised her glass to his toast.

The room was full of their close friends and family. He enjoyed walking around and catching up with everyone. Especially Maisie and Sophie who were the only representatives from Thrones. He walked up to his on-screen little sisters, wearing a big smile as he leaned in and kissed them on their cheeks. For some reason, they reminded him of _her_. Probably because they used to look after them when they were on set for season one and two. So being in their company made him feel a little closer to Emilia.

"Oh, I've missed you and it's only been a couple of months" he laughed. The girls laughed in unison.

"I can't believe you're thirty!" Maisie said as she pushed him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're pretty much an old man now huh?" Sophie said as she ruffled his hair. Kit actually hated it when she did that – it's just a sad reminder of how short he is. The only person he was taller than was Emilia. Things had changed between him and Emilia. She never returned his text, the text that he had sent and deleted straight away because he knew that Rose would check his phone. The text that he finally had the courage to send, knowing that he was being a coward. He knew that he really loved Emilia, he wanted to end things with Rose, and he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her – for the past five years, she was his best friend...

"Where is Emilia?" Maisie asked as she looked around the room. Just the mention of her name brought a sensation to his gut that he did not miss.

"Oh, I'm not sure" he said as he tried to hide his feelings. He would have loved to have her here, but he didn't think Rose would have invited her, knowing the insecurities she had about Emilia.

"I rang her the day before Christmas" said a voice behind Kit. She caressed his back before she rested her hand on his waist. "She said she would come, she must have forgotten, or she got held up" said Rose as she shrugged her shoulders. Kit looked down at her and forced a smile on his face. The fact that she invited her brought a tight awkward feeling to his body.

"I didn't know you had her new number?" He asked as he put his hand around her shoulder. Rose looked from the girls to Kit and shook her head. "I don't" she replied. "I called her off of your phone" she said as she took a sip of her wine. Kit was taken back by this information. Sophie and Maisie recognised that look of disapproval. They excused themselves at once. Both Kit and Rose took no notice of their absence. He had now taken his hand off of her shoulder and turned his whole body to face her. She noticed the annoyance in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Rose looked back at him and frowned.

"Is that a problem Kit? Had I known that I wouldn't've invited her in the first place!" she spat. Kit shook his head.

"No, I just wish you told me that you rang her. Did she answer?" He asked inquisitively. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did Kit! I invited her, didn't I? Why are we even talking about this right now? Go and enjoy your night! I've got food to bring out and people to entertain. The last thing I want to talk about is Emilia Clarke!"

With that being said she stormed away and made a bee line for the kitchen. Kit stood there, his fifth glass of wine in his hand, replaying the scene that just happened in his head. He sighed as he reluctantly walked towards the kitchen to try to fix the obvious damage he had caused, all because he was what? Jealous that she answered Rose' phone call and not his?

‘You're being a real idiot’ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to enter his kitchen to apologise, he heard it. _He heard her_. He could pinpoint that laugh from a mile away... He knew exactly who that was. His heart skipped a beat as he spun his entire body around. His eyes darting and searching every corner of his house to find her. He walked past family, he walked past friends, and he searched the outdoor living area where people were enjoying the poolside... Then finally he saw her. Her back facing towards him as she was laughing with his brother and his mother. He near ran towards her. He needed to see her. Just as he was about to place his hand on her shoulder to surprise her, she turned around and caught him off guard. He stopped and caught his breath.

"Emilia" he whispered as he looked down at her, his hand automatically going for hers. A huge smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Kit!" she called as she quickly let go and gave him a hug. It was a sudden hug, one that was very fast and very different from the one they shared at the airport. ‘God, she smelt good’ he thought to himself. Kit was enjoying the moment until he noticed a figure appearing on his right side. He also noticed the sparkle in her eye as she too turned to the man that was now standing on her left side. Jealousy grew in his gut when he realised who he was. Fury took over when he placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the side of her face. He then looked and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Kit!" he said as he held out his right hand to shake his. Kit scowled at him as he looked down at his hand. His brother, Jack was near pissing himself laughing, his mother pushed him out of the way, slapping his shoulder as they made their way away them. Emilia noticed the look on his face. She then realised that he thought there was something going on between her and James and she didn't like it.

"Kit, you remember my friend James?" She said as she looked between him and the hand that was still outstretched and waiting for an interaction. Kit looked at Emilia and smiled.

"Of-course I do" he said as he finally shook his hand. "How are you?" He asked as he let go and quickly put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Good thanks" said James as he brought his hand back to his body and folded his arms. It took all of his might to not take Emilia and ask her what the fuck was going on. Instead her continued with what he understood as small talk.

"Good to hear! What brings you to London?" He asked as he looked at Emilia who was snaking on the bowl of corn-chips she had found on the table next to her.

"The disaster artist" he sighed. "My up and coming movie. I got into a bit of trouble on Christmas Day you see and Emilia here, she saved me. I've been hanging out with her ever since." He said as he looked at her and smiled. Kit realised that they had spent at least six days together; and he didn't like that – at. All. He had to get away from them, he felt as though he was going to throw-up.

"Well, isn't that great then huh?" he asked as he too crossed his arms and glanced between James and his Emilia. "Right, well I'd better get back to the party! You two enjoy the rest of your night" he said as he gave Emilia a stare as he turned to walk away.

 ** _His heart was pounding through his chest._** ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ he thought to himself as he smiled at the people around him. He needed a cigarette. IN PEACE. So, he was on his way to the other side of his house. His guests will be able to occupy themselves for five minutes or so. The last he had heard FROM EMILIA was that James had cheated on her and slept with someone else. Now, he's here. In his house. Eating his food. Enjoying this party _with_ Emilia.

The woman he loves.

He lit his cigarette and inhaled it straight away. His chest rising and falling as he paced up and down his balcony. He was so pissed at her for bringing him. He then stopped, butted his cigarette out and walked at a fast pace back towards the party. It was easy to find her now that he knew what she was wearing. She was laughing with Sophie. James, was on the other side of the room chatting with a mutual friend of theirs. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I need to talk to you, now. Please" he said as he looked at Sophie. "Sorry Soph, we'll be right back" he said as he pulled Emilia with him.

"Kit" what are you doing? She said as she reluctantly followed him to wherever he was leading them. "Kit" she said again as she pulled her hand from his grip. "What the fuck?" she asked as she looked at him curiously. Her eyebrows knitting together. Kit took a look around and saw that there was no one around.

"What the fuck Emilia?" he said as he took a step closer to her. "Why is he here?" Emilia took a step back. 

“Rose said I could bring people to this party! He's been with me since Christmas Kit and he brought our tickets because he thought that he owed me something for pickin- "

“OH, owed you something huh?” He asked angrily. “What did you give to him in return? Did you fuck him?” He spat. Emilia took another step back. She was disgusted in him, and that question.

"Fuck off Kit!" she spat. "I don't need this right now and I don’t have to fucking answer to you" she said as she turned to walk away. Kit leaned forward and grabbed her hand. She turned to him and pushed his hand away. Emilia had had enough.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" she spat as she took two steps towards him, near closing the gap between them. "You're a fucking coward Kit! You text me on Christmas Day telling me that you love me... but yet here you are" she said as she moved her hands around – "living life with someone you say you cannot love anymore. Bullshit Kit! You need to make up your damn mind!" She spat as she folded her arms.

"If I am what you want. If _we_ are what you really want. Then show me. SHOW ME Kit! Because I want you!" She said as she unfolded her arms and pushed his chest.

“I want you Kit! I want you so much it makes me sick! I want you so much it's killing me!" She admitted as tears began to run down her face. He saw the fury in her eyes, and he felt her emotion in his heart. He wanted so much to lean forward and kiss her. Listening to her profess her want for him made him feel guilty for everything he thought and said in the last hour. He was just about to tell her that he was sorry, until they were interrupted by an annoying, familiar voice.

"Is everything alright over here" he asked behind her. Emilia turned around and James stood there, holding his glass of vodka on the rocks.

"Everything is fine" Kit spat as he walked towards him. "We are fine" he said as he stood in front of him, shooting him looks that told James to fuck off. James looked at Kit and smiled. "Emilia" he whispered as he left Kit's gaze and looked towards her. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine James" she said as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. It was near 11pm. The New Year was nearly upon them.

"I told you" Kit added as he continued to stare at his annoying face. "We are fine, you can leave" he whispered. Emilia looked at Kit.

"Well see you around" she said as she pushed James back towards the party. Emilia guiding him away from Kit so that he can brood and calm the fuck down on his own. Kit stepped out of the shadows and watched her walk with James back into his living area. He went to follow them until he was stopped by Rose's voice.

"Kit! Where are you?" She asked as she stood by the speaker with the microphone in her hand. Kit's heart dropped and sighed. He wanted to jump into the bushes next to him and hide from what he knew was coming. The only person that stopped him from doing so was his mother.

"Kit!" she said as she took her place next to Rose. "Come here please" they both called. Kit dragged his feet to where they were, swiping a glass of wine off of the table on his way to them. When he reached her, he kissed his mum on the cheek.

"You're the only reason I'm doing this" he whispered as he observed his girlfriend walking out with his cake. The entire party broke into his thirtieth birthday song, everyone including Emilia... 

She was all that he could see. He smiled as he blew out his candle and shook his head at the ideas of saying a speech. Rose pushed the mic into his hands with a stern look on her face. Kit cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank everyone who made an effort to come to this surprise birthday party of mine. It's an honour and a privilege to share not only my birthday but New Year's Eve with all of you too! Thank you!" he said as he raised his glass. The entire party raised their glass and broke into a last "Happy birthday!" Before Rose turned the music back on, allowing everyone to go back to their conversations. Kit looked at Rose and smiled.

"Thank you!" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"You're welcome" she said as she hugged him, placing her head on his chest. "I see you're in a better mood now that Emilia is here" she added. Kit pulled away from their embrace.

"Please, not now" he sighed.

"I'm not saying anything she spat. I'm just stating the obvious!" Kit sighed.

"And there it is" he said as he glanced over towards the kitchen. He saw the time on the wall. It was about fifteen minutes until the New Year.

"There's what?" She asked, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Nothing" he said as he glanced over and saw that she was headed down the hallway.

"Of-course it's nothing" Rose said slyly as she rolled her eyes. Kit looked back at her, his face wearing a frown.

"I'm going to go for a walk now" he said quietly. "Before we end up in an argument that would be both an embarrassment and a waste of our time". Rose shot him a look of annoyance.

"Fine" she said as she walked towards her family, sitting next to the pool with their feet in the water. Kit made a bee line for the hallway.

He saw her leaning against the wall. She looked tired. He felt as though he was the cause of her exhaustion. He walked toward her and held her hand as he passed her. Emilia’ eyes following his as he moved his head for her to follow him. He seemed a lot calmer and ready to talk to her properly. Emilia looked around and made sure no one was watching them. When she decided that the coast was clear. Emilia followed him into, what seemed to be his second sitting room. He closed the door as soon as she walked past him. Emilia feeling the midnight breeze on her face from the open French doors in the fire lit room. There was at least a meter between them now. Just the two of them in the room. Emilia looked at him, her eyes telling him to get on with it.

"You want me" he said as he took a step closer to her... "You want me so much it makes you feel sick" he said he completely closed the gap between them. In one swift motion he cupped his hands on her face and pushed his lips onto hers. Emilia moaning into his mouth from the sudden embrace. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away. He fell back a few steps and opened his eyes. He was about to question her rejection until he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. He stood there, his face was burning and his chest heaving as he looked at the furious woman standing in before him.

"You deserved that" she panted, as her chest rose and fell from both annoyance and want. Kit nodded his head.

"I did" he said as he rest his palm on the side of his face. _This time_ it was her that closed the space between them. She took two massive steps forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Pulling him closer to her, bringing his lips to hers. Kit took a step back and leaned on the door. Her body fully pressed on his, his eyes fully closed as his hands began to wonder down her thighs, bringing her skirt up with his hungry fingers as their tongues and moans intertwined with each other... 

  
"Kit" she whispered as she felt his hand move up her thigh, taking her skirt with it. "We can't" she said as she put her own hand on his, trying to stop him as he continued to kiss her. His tongue exploring her mouth, his hands moving and feeling every inch of her body. His fingers found her core and she shuddered at the feeling. "Stop" she whispered as she grasped a fist full of his hair. Kit massaging her moist sex as he groaned into her mouth. Her lips were moving from his lips to his neck, Emilia kissing and sucking him as he lifted her up with ease, placing her gently on top of the wooden cabinet, breathing heavily as he nestled himself between her parted legs, her heels colliding with the cupboards below them. She felt him through his jeans. She felt him press himself against her. He wanted her just as much as she did.

"Emilia" he moaned as he pushed his jeans hard into her core. Emilia gasping at the feeling. She wanted him. It was true, there was no denial there. However, she wasn't going to do this here. Not like this.

"Kit, stop" she said as she opened her eyes and bit his chin to get his attention. If anything, that made his want for her accelerate. "Stop" she said as she pushed him away. She pushed herself off of the bench, fixed her dress and made a beeline for the bathroom, in this room. Although her body did not agree with her but her mind was set. "We're not doing this here, were not doing this tonight" she said clearly as she turned to wash her hands. Kit followed her to the bathroom. He took a deep breath as he shoved his hand down his pants. Repositioning his manhood inside his trapped jeans.

"Emilia" he groaned as he leaned forward and washed his hands over hers. Stealing the soap from her hands and using it on his. He missed being this close to her. This is all he's ever wanted since he left her at the airport. "I'm sorry" he whispered as she turned around to face him. Kit drying his hands on his jeans.

"Save it Kit" she said as she moved away from his embrace and pulled the towel behind him to dry her hands. "I am so over this. When I told you that I wanted you, I actually meant that I wanted all of you. I don't want to be the girl you fucked in your sitting room, with a bathroom. Wait. Where the fuck are we?” she asked as he smiled a little.

“The spare room” he said gently.

“Well” she continued. “I don’t want to be the girl you fucked in the fucking spare room bathroom on New Year's Eve. When I told you that I wanted you earlier, I didn't mean that I wanted to just fuck you tonight, or any other time we find ourselves alone in the same place. For fuck sake Kit! I want you." She said as her eyes became glassy. "I want you forever." She admitted. "I want to build a life with you. I want to travel this world with you." She took a deep breath. "I want to make a family with you Kit... _I want you._ All of you. Just you!" She said slowly and clearly. Observing the look of shock on his face. "I know! This is fucking ridiculous. It's boarder line crazy! But that's the truth. I love you. I'm in love with you. You could quite possibly be the love of my life." She said as she brought her hand up to his cheek. Kit looking down at her, finally bringing his forehead to hers. He leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand up to stop him. "Now that you have all of the facts" she whispered. "Now that you know what I want" she said as she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and stood straight in front of him with her hands at her side. "You have a choice to make and the ball is in your court." She said as she took a few steps back and folded her arms. "Be brave Kit, figure out what you want. Because I'm not going to be here, waiting for you forever" she said as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked into his eyes as he just stared blankly at her. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked as she watched him slow blink, his chest rising and falling, fast.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even nod. She didn't even know if he had heard a single word she had said. She was disappointed.

"Right. That's fine. At least I know now, where we stand" she whispered as she walked to the door, opened it and walked out.

"Em..." he whispered as he watched her walk out, feeling useless, hopeless and helpless.

 ** _Emilia walked back out to the party._** She couldn't believe she just told him that. ‘OH GOD he must think I'm a fool’ She thought to herself. Of all the things she was good at, overthinking was definitely at the top of her list. He would never leave _this_ , she thought as she looked around at his million-dollar mansion. He would never leave his life here with Rose. He would never leave Rose, for her. ‘Fuck Emilia’ she thought. She'd jumped the bullet. She took her mother's advice and ran with it. Right over a fucking cliff. ‘You told him that you wanted to start a bloody family with him’ she thought to herself with embarrassment. 

God. What. An. Idiot. She took a glass of wine from the table next to her and emptied the glass in one gulp. ‘Well, at least he knows’ she reassured herself as she placed the glass on the table beside her, taking another one.

"At least he knows what" she heard behind her. Her heart jumped and she spun around to see who overheard her. "Hello stranger!" He said as he looked down at her beauty.

"Hi there" she said as she gave him a smile.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you" he said as he caressed the hair off of the side of her face. Emilia looked down and grabbed his hand, holding it in hers.

"James" she said as she brought her hand down, parallel to their hips, letting go.

"What is it?" He asked. "You seem down Emilia. Do you want to talk about it?" Emilia shook her head and saw the time on his watch. There were a few minutes left of this year. She then heard a voice over the microphone. Rose let the party know what she had just realised. She glanced up and saw Kit standing beside her. Her mind telling her that he had made up his mind. He didn't even come and find her after she had professed her love for him. The music started as the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six" the crowd of people chanted as they all readied themselves for a New Year's toast. James took a step closer to Emilia, placing his hand on her waist. Kit watching them very closely as Rose wrapped herself around her boyfriend.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE" they all yelled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room cheered as couples and partners shared a New Year's kiss. Including Kit and Rose. He hoped that she would not have seen them. Kit hated public displays of affection on a normal day. He couldn't bear the thought of Emilia seeing him kissing Rose in public. Like this.

Emilia would have seen, had she not been occupied herself, because in an instant, James spun around and kissed her cheek. Holding one hand on her face as he brought the other to her shoulder.

"Happy New Year Emilia" he whispered as he kissed the other side of her cheek. Emilia brought her hands up to his waist.

"Thanks for enduring this party with me" she whispered as he held her face in the both of his hands, Emilia wearing a big smile on her face.

"Oh" he whispered back. "It was my pleasure" he said as he brought his face so close to hers she could feel the breath coming from his mouth. The people continued to cheer all around them as he leaned into her embrace and closed his eyes.

"James" Emilia whispered as she shook her head, James not paying attention as he brought his lips to hers. Kissing her lips softly as she brought her hands up, resting them on his chest. Emilia looked at him as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" he said as he brought his hands from the sides of her face to her hips. "I just needed to kiss you" he said honestly. Emilia didn't see it for anything but a kiss. A New Year's kiss. Which was what she understood was an American custom. Where you have to kiss someone on New Year's. A bunch of bull to her but, whatever. Emilia couldn't speak for him, but for her. That's all that was. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Happy New Year" she whispered as she took a step back. In an instant, he was knocked to the ground by a powerful force that hit the side of his face. Emilia looked over at him in shock as he shook his hand..

"OUUUCH" Kit yelled as he turned around, continuously shaking his hand.

"KIT!!!!" She yelled as she dropped down to help James up.

"I'm FINE" he said as he stood himself up and brushed himself down with his hands. His lip was bleeding but that didn't stop him. James looked at Kit and plunged himself towards him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked as held him in a choke hold. Jack then came and pushed James off of his brother. James pushed Jack off of him and looked at the both of them. "You've had a problem with me since I arrived Kit!" James yelled as he wiped the blood from his lip. "What's your fucking problem?" he spat. Kit walked towards him.

"She didn't want you to do that" he said as he fixed the collar of his shirt. "I saw her, she shook her head before you kissed her" he said as he looked at Emilia.

"What the fuck" James said as through a laugh. The entire party now looking in their direction. James shook his head. "I don't believe this" he said as he grabbed a cloth napkin off of the table next to him. Holding it to his now, swelling lip. Emilia grabbed James' hand as she looked at Kit and Jack.

"We are leaving" she said as she looked Kit, Jack and now Rose. Who had taken a step next to her man and held his hand. Trying her best to hold him there. 

"Come with me please" she whispered so that only James could hear. James looked at her face and nodded his head.

"Emilia" Kit called as he took a step away from his brother and letting go of Rose's hand. Emilia ignored him as she continued to walk out of the pool area, with James by her side.

They walked through the house and out of the front door. Kit's pace quickened as he took a deep breath, trying his best to catch her. 

"EMILIA!" he yelled as he stumbled towards the front door. Emilia slammed the door behind her and threw her phone back into her pocket. She looked at James's face. Guilt overflowing throughout her entire body.

"I am so sorry" she said as she took the cloth from his hand and caught some blood that was on his chin.

"I'm fine" he said coldly. "Emilia, what the hell is going on with the two of you?" he asked as he threw the napkin in his pocket.

"Nothing" she lied. "He's always been like that" she said quickly. James rolled his eyes.

"I feel like you're lying but whatever" he said as he looked in the distance. Waiting for their taxi. Just then Kit barged through the door.

"Emilia" he said as he walked towards them.

"Kit, go back to your party" she said as she pointed into the open door. James looked back at him and seized the opportunity. In what felt like a second. James had punched Kit hard on the nose. Kit stumbling back from the impact. Emilia's heart broke at the image.

"JAMES" she yelled. "GO!" She spat as she pointed to the end of the stairs. Feeling relieved she saw the taxi pull into the driveway.

"MY fucking pleasure" he said as casually walked down the stairs. Flipping Kit off as he made his way to their taxi. Kit threw his head back, blood rushing out of his nose, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Emilia, please don't leave. Don't leave with him, please?" he asked as he took his shirt off and put it on his nose. "I'm sorry" he said as he held her hand. "I'm so sorry" he said as he kissed it. Emilia shook her head.

"Tonight, was a mess. I should not have come" she said as she saw Rose approaching them from behind him. "I'm so sorry Rose" she said as she looked at her. Rose did nothing but scowl at her.

"EMILIA! ARE YOU COMING?” James yelled through the back window of the taxi. Emilia looked at James and sighed. She let go of his hand.

"Good night" she said as she looked at both Kit and Rose before she walked down the stairs and got into the car.

"Emilia" he whispered as he watched her get into the taxi and drive away…

Moments passed before he realised that she was there.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" She asked as she took a step next to him with her arms folded, observing his grip on his nose with his bloody t-shirt. Kit closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He took a deep breath and faced her.

"Rose" he sighed. "We need to talk" he said as he turned to close the front door. Shutting out the people in the party who continued to enjoy their time, not really realising, what had just happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment if you have any questions :)


	6. ...Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to upload this today, to be honest I didn't think I'd have the time to edit it. Yet here we are :)

The ride home was awkward and quiet.

Emilia was looking out of the window, replaying everything that had just happened.

She closed her eyes in shame as she remembered the look on Sophie and Maisie's face. The look of shock and wonder at the incident that was happening before them. She cringed at her confession in his bathroom.

‘ _In the bloody bathroom_ ’ she thought to herself. She did not know it, let alone realise it but James was staring at her from the other end of the car.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he put his phone back into his pocket. Emilia gave him a distant look; he didn't like that. He was over what happened not an hour ago. All he wanted was her. _She was all he ever wanted_.

"I'm thinking about how much of a mess we made at Kit's birthday. I knew we shouldn't have gone. We should have stayed at my mums!" she sighed. James shook his head.

"We did nothing! That was Kit! He obviously has issues he needs to deal with" he said as he rolled his eyes and moved closer to her. Emilia looked back out of the window as he put his hand on top of hers. She lifted it away.

"We're almost at your hotel" she said as she looked back at him. He was now sitting so close to her she could see the freckles on his nose. Something she'd never noticed before. This made her smile. James sighed.

"I love it when you smile" he whispered as he caressed the side of her face as they pulled into his driveway. Emilia moved away, if she had moved any further, she would be on the pavement. "Come in with me" he whispered as he moved his face close to hers. "The night is still young" he said as his eyes moved around her entire face, observing every part of it that was undeniably beautiful.

"This is what got us into trouble in the first place" she whispered as she too observed his face.

"I don't see Kit around" he said as he looked around their now stationary taxi, his eyes then moving back to her beautiful blue/green eyes.

"You never know" she said as she opened the door, letting herself out. James pulling on her leg gently as she stood up to get out of the car. He followed her out of her door and stood in front of her, taking in her beautiful scent that drove him mad. The taxi man tooting his horn as a reminder that he was still there.

"Sorry" he said as he turned around, pulling his wallet from his pocket asking him how much he owed. The taxi driver shook his head.

"I thought I was making two trips? Or is it just the one Miss Clarke? He asked as he looked over James to see her face for an answer. James spun around.

"No" he whispered.

Emilia nodded. "Yes" she said as she walked towards her open door, James closing it quickly.

"Don't leave me here, alone" he said as she turned to lean on the taxi, James putting his hand beside her head, leaning into her.

"I can't stay, I need to go home" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Go home tomorrow" he said as he moved closer to her. Bringing his face close to hers once again. Emilia shook her head.

"I can't" she said quietly.

"You can't or you won't?" He asked honestly, as he brought his lips so close to hers. Emilia felt nothing for him, nothing at all anymore. _However_ , she did remember how good he was at giving her pleasure. Her legs near grew weak at the thought. " _One night couldn't hurt_?" she thought to herself as she allowed him to bring his lips to hers once more. Emilia closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. James leaning onto her as her back pressed against the taxi, his tongue slowly moving into her mouth as his hands wandered from her face down to her shoulders. He pressed his core onto her, and she could feel _him_ and his want for her. Emilia brought her hands to his chest and slowly put pressure on it. _She didn't want this at all_. She thought she had convinced herself that this was what she wanted. But, a matter of fact was that she didn't. He wasn't _him._ She couldn't bear the thought of sleeping with someone else right now. They weren't even in a relationship and yet she felt as though she was doing him an injustice. Even though, she knew that he was probably, rolling around in the sheets with Rose.

James opened his eyes, looked at her and sighed. "You're a tease" he said as he rested his hand on the roof of the taxi, slowly pulling his core away from her.

"You're persistent" she said as she looked at him. "I want to go home" she said as she looked at her now, smothered in a book taxi driver. James took a deep breath and nodded.

"How long is the trip home?" he asked as he took a full step back, once again, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"About an hour and a half" she said as she moved her body off of the taxi, now standing straight up in front of him.

"Right" he said as he knocked on the drives window, handing him at least four hundred dollars in cash. "If there is any change, just give it to this beautiful woman standing behind me" he said as he looked back at Emilia, who was now folding her arms.

"You didn't have to do that" she said as she shivered.

"I know, I wanted to" he said as he took his jacket off and put it around her. "You can keep this too" he said shyly. Emilia smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine" she said as she tried to give it back.

"No really, take it" he said as he held onto her shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly.

"You're welcome" he said as he opened her door, Emilia climbing in as he closed it behind her. She wound down the window as he dropped down next to it, leaning his head in.

"We could have had a lot of fun tonight you know" he said through a smile.

" _I know_ " she whispered. This made James laugh.

"Farewell Emilia Clarke, I'm not going to lie, I do miss you" he said as he held his hand out, Emilia placing her hand inside of it. "I guess I did have you once and I ruined that" he sighed. "Now...whoever _he_ is, he is very lucky" he said as he kissed her hand. She shook her head and smiled. James observed her beauty once more.

"He loves you, you know" he said confidently. Emilia looked at him in shock. "You know who I'm talking about! He loves you, and you love him" he said as he stood, slamming his hand on the top of the taxi as it took off right in front of him.

James watched her car disappear in the distance, not realising that there were about five to six people watching and taking photos of his interactions with Emilia. The interactions that would soon be trending on every social media site within the hour.

 _Emilia shivered and shook her head. If he could see it in one night, then it was definitely obvious._ She looked at the time in front of her. She didn't realise it but, they had been out there for at least an hour. Emilia calculated time in her head and knew that she would be home just after five in the morning. She felt her phone in her pocket and pulled it out, glancing down and realising that it was dead flat. Emilia sighed as she rested her head on the back of her seat and took a deep breath. She was exhausted. Her driver was OK, but he was no Jack. Emilia didn't really want to fall asleep, but she couldn't help it. She felt her eyes grow heavy, finally giving into them as she closed them completely, her mind uncontrollably thinking of Kit.

It felt as though she had blinked, and she was home, she was that exhausted. Emilia checked and made sure she had everything as her driver charged her fee. He handed her the change she was owed, Emilia then shook her head and told him to keep it. He looked back and shook his head.

"No Miss Clarke, I couldn't" he said as he tried to give it back to her. Emilia shook her head once more.

"Please, keep it for yourself, you got me home safe and sound, it's the least I can do" she said reassuringly.

"Thank you" he whispered as he put it in the middle of the car.

"Good night, or in our case, good morning" she said as she opened her door and walked towards her house. ‘God’ she thought to herself. ‘It was good to be home’.

Emilia pulled the keys from her handbag and opened the big stone door that she had hand chosen herself. She took a step inside and felt relief as she placed her keys in the bowl near the entrance of her door. Emilia looked around as she dropped her bag on the ground and walked up her stone stairs, removing her clothes and leaving them on her railing along the way. Emilia was heading straight to the shower. She removed the rest of her clothes and turned her shower on full. She looked in the mirror as she waited for the water to warm up, observing the tired mess in front of her. She sighed as she stepped into the shower, letting the water hit her for a while. 

_He_ was driving her insane. 

He was all she thought about.

It literally made her feel sick.

He made her feel nauseous.

After a while she pulled herself out, dried herself and put on her nightgown, putting her phone on the charger before she threw herself onto her California king bed. As her head sunk into her soft, cotton pillows, she went back to sleep.

Not realising that she had at least twelve missed calls from Kit...

It was midday and she was still half asleep, making her something to eat. Emilia was so happy to be home; the next few weeks were going to be full of sleep and relaxation. The weather was shit so staying inside was a great idea. She even decided to not look at her phone for the rest of the day, even though it was now, fully charged.

This was Emilia. Trying to move on without him.

She was trying so hard not to think about him. 

_She loved him_ , it was _true_ , and he knew it.

However, he didn't acknowledge her feelings at all.

She felt vulnerable and, if she was being honest to herself, absolutely useless and rejected.

Emilia knew that if she looked at her phone, she would text him. Or she would be depressed at the fact that he did not try to contact her.

She hated feeling that way.

Time passed as she sat in her favourite chair, the afternoon sun streaming on her through her window with the fire blazing in front of her. Emilia was so lost in her book that she did not hear the doorbell ring at first. It was the continuous knocks that caught her attention. She sat up, pulled her feet off of her footrest and listened carefully to make sure she actually heard the door knock before she disrupted her comfortable position. The sound of her doorbell made her jump. She pulled her shawl off, placed her book on the table beside her and put a loose shirt on over her nightgown, her eyes soaring around her living room for pants. She saw the jeans that she had left on her couch and quickly pulled them on. Emilia jogged to the door, a reaction from the continuous banging that was coming from it. She pulled the door open and her heart near jumped out of her chest.

 _There he was_.

Looking just as tired as she felt. She was frozen, her hand stuck to the door handle as she held it open, looking at him in shock as he looked back at her with love.

"Kit" she whispered as she felt her heart near beat out of her chest. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, giving her a smile that always made her go weak at the knees.

Emilia was frozen, her hand on her door handle, numb. He looked exhausted. He looked as if he'd been driving all night and day. He walked towards her and her stomach turned. She pushed the door open allowing him to walk straight in, her eyes meeting his, not leaving his gaze. She turned around and closed the door, leaning on it as she watched him walk in, throwing his hands on his head as he spun around to face her. He did nothing but stare at her as his hands continued to rest on his head. Emilia staring back at him. After what felt like forever, he brought his hands down and crossed them. Looking at her, as if she was the only woman in the world. Kit took a deep breath, and in two strides he had closed the space between them, cupping his hands on her face, kissing her passionately, Emilia moaning into their embrace. He broke their kiss with one more peck on her lips as he watched her open her eyes. Kit taking in her scent and vice versa. Emilia held his head in her hands...

"Kit" she whispered. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he gently caressed the side of her face. Kit admiring her beautiful features as he brought his forehead close to hers while her hands moved from his face to the front of his chest. He didn't say anything. For a while he just caressed her face, kissed her neck and cheeks as he held her close to him, the both of them, leaning on her door. Time passed as they continued to admire each other. Emilia caressing his face as he did hers. Kit kissing her on her lips every now and then. He never wanted to let her go. He took a deep breath and finally, after so long, he spoke.

"You love me" he said as he held himself in front of her.

"You're in love with me, I could possibly be the love of your life" he whispered.

Emilia's heart skipped a beat at the memory of her own words. She shook her head. "Please don't repeat what I said. I was an emotional reck" she lied. Kit smiled down at her.

"Em... I’ve tried. I’ve tried for so many years to block you out. To push you out. To love another” he closed his eyes and shook his head. "It’s you" he whispered as he brought his hand up to hold her chin. "It’s always been you" he said as he kissed the side of her face. He took a deep breath. "Em, I've loved you forever" he whispered. He continued to kiss her as his hands ran all over her petite body. "Em" he sighed as he pulled his lips away from hers, Emilia trying to keep hers on his. "Emilia" he said through a smile.

"What" she groaned as she looked at him. Defeated. All she wanted to do was kiss him. Kit looked at her and smiled once more.

"I left her" he said confidently. "I told her the truth and I left. You were right!" He said as he brought his head in front of hers. "You were absolutely right Emilia... I was a coward. I should have told her at the airport. I should never have left you Em.. I am so sorry"...

Emilia' ears were ringing. He told her. He actually... WHAT? She moved out of his embrace and took a few steps away. "What did you tell her?" She asked curiously. Kit turned around to face her. Now he was the one leaning on her door.

"I told her everything Em. I told her the truth" he said as he crossed his arms. "I told her that I was in love with you... and that I was being unfair to her, by continuing our relationship."

Emilia was taken back. "Kit, I..."

He shook his head. "I don't regret anything" he said as he walked towards her. "I decided that if I was going to tell her. I would tell her the whole truth. No lies. No half-truths. I decided to tell her the absolute truth."

Emilia took a deep breath and walked away from him. His heart dropped. This was not the reaction he was expecting. She looked back at him, her eyes telling him to follow her. Kit, walking towards her as she continued to walk in front of him. "How did she take it?" She asked as he finally caught up to her, the two of them walking into her kitchen. Emilia grabbing a couple of wine glasses and sitting them on her marble counter. Kit shook his head and sat down on the breakfast bar stool.

"Not very well" he admitted. "I don't blame her. I was an asshole. I told her everything that night. The night you left with James. Emilia the thought of you being with another man drove me insane. I couldn't breathe. I literally had a lump in my throat because I couldn't bear the thought! The thought of James touching yo-..." he stopped. Kit just noticed something on the seat beside him, the jacket James was wearing the night if the party. "Is he here?" He asked as he looked at her in disbelief. _Emilia admired his jealousy_. She smiled weakly.

"No" she whispered back. "He gave that to me the night of the party. I was freezing when we were talking outside of his hotel." Kit was relieved. He took a deep breath and sighed as he watched her pour them a glass of wine. He then realised that he wouldn't have cared if he was there. He loved her. He would have told him that.

"I love you Emilia. I’ve loved you forever" he whispered as she pushed a glass of wine towards him. Emilia then walked around her bench, straight into his arms, kissing his lips as she put her hands around his neck. Her head then moving to rest on the top of her shoulder. Hugging him as he wrapped his hands around her waist, Emilia nestling herself between his legs.

"I missed you" she whispered as she kissed his neck. Kit pulled away from their hug and brought his lips back to hers. His gut filling with the butterflies. This is where he was supposed to be. This is where he's wanted to be since he watched her walk away from him in the Heathrow Airport.

"My Emilia" he whispered. "I've missed you, more than anything" he said as he brought his hands up to her face once more...

 ** _The rest of the day flew by for the both of them._** They just spent the afternoon together catching up over the last few weeks. "I can't believe you told her" she said as she lay in his arms on her couch, the fire blazing in front of them.

"I had to tell her" he said as he caressed the back of her head, running his fingers through her brunette head. "You were right Em. I was a coward. You have no idea how much that comment haunted me" he said as he looked down at her. "When you told me that you _wanted me forever,_ I couldn't believe it. I still don't." Emilia looked up at him. "Em, I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you when you confronted me in the bathroom” he whispered. She shook her head and planted her head in his chest.

"Please don't repeat what I said in that bloody bathroom. I'm sorry for basically throwing that on you and expecting a response" she said weakly. Kit sat up and looked at her properly. He totally disregarded her apology.

"Why can't I talk about it?" He asked curiously. "I can tell you everything you told me that night. It’s been embedded in my head since then. It's all I've thought about" he said as he hugged her close. Emilia laughed.

"No!" she whispered.

"Do you want me to?" He asked as he gently pushed her off of him and stood up, looking at her like he was ready to take on and win a trivial pursuit game.

"No!" she yelled as she covered her eyes, lifting her knees to her chin, resting her feet on the couch. The room filling with her contagious laughter. Kit smiled down at her in her short shorts and black singlet. He pulled his hoodie off over his head, Emilia, once again catching a glimpse of his stomach as his shirt rode up with his hoodie. She bit her bottom lip. It was an automatic reaction; she didn't even mean to do it.

Kit caught a glimpse of this and felt a fire burning in his gut. As much as he wanted to drop down and do more than kiss her, he wanted to savour the moment they were having. Instead he pulled his phone from his pocket before he sat back down. Pulling her on top of him. He swiped it left and asked her to smile.

"No, I look like crap" she whispered as she repositioned herself in his arms, Kit bringing his hand over her shoulders.

"Shhh" he whispered back. "I want to remember this moment and how happy we are. Smile" he said as he brought his phone back up in front of them the both of them smiling into the lens. Kit turned it back to them and sighed.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Kit pulled the phone down so that they could both see it.

"You're perfect" he said as he used his thumb to unlock his phone, then handing it to Emilia. "Can you make that my wallpaper please" he asked as he shot her a cheeky smile. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Omg Kit! You still haven't bothered to learn hmm?" She said as she took his phone and went to their picture.

"No" he admitted as he pulled her close, his hand tickling her waist as his head rested on top of hers.

"Mission complete" she said as she handed his phone back to him. He took it back, kissed the top of her and whispered _thank you_ as he threw it on the table beside them.

Emilia moved herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her arm rubbing against the top of his jeans. Kit sighing at her sudden touch. She looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at her with pure want and need.

"I’m trying really hard here Emilia" he whispered as he dug his nails into her waist. Emilia throwing her head back in pleasure.

"You're trying what?" She moaned. Kit then used one hand to lift her up, pushing her onto him, her legs straddling him immediately. Kit held her lower back and brought his lips to hers, kissing her hard and fast as she felt his need for her between her legs. Emilia pulled away from his hungry kisses.

"I can feel you" she whispered as she began to rock her now moist panties on the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Em, I’m trying hard to not..." his sentence was cut off by Emilia's tongue being forced into his mouth. She reached down and ripped her singlet off, her breasts spilling out in front of him. Emilia running her hands through his hair and pulling it into her breasts. She wanted him, so much. Kit captured her neck with his mouth and sucked on it hard as she continued to rock her wet core on his. The both of them moaning. She began to undo the buckle on his jeans as his attention moved to her breasts. Kit massaging and sucking on them as she threw her head back in pleasure. Her core still hard on his as she continued to rock. She slipped her hand into his jeans and felt what she wanted most. Kit bit her hard as he felt her hand touch him. He looked at her as she looked back at him. Just as he was about to push her into the couch and fuck her crazy, knowing that's exactly what she wanted him to do - he heard the doorbell ring. He tried to ignore it, especially because she was pumping him with her delicate hands. He pulled her shorts off and moved her panties to the side. He heard the bell again, followed by continuous knocking and yelling. Emilia stopped and heard the commotion coming from her front doorstep. Kit sighed.

"Who the fuck is that?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"It’s probably no one, lets ignore it" she said as she sat herself up so that he could massage his bulging member on her wet entrance. Emilia watching his eyes roll back from the teasing feeling. Just as he was about to thrust himself inside of her, the knocks were getting louder and suddenly he heard her voice, followed by another set of banging.

"Em stop" he said as he held her hips. "I know that voice" he said as he reluctantly let her go. Emilia realising who it was too, the both of them putting their clothes back on... fast.

Kit watched her walk out of the lounge to answer the door as he fixed his belt.

"Emilia" he whispered making her turn around to face him. "Fuck" he said as he pushed himself off of the couch and walked towards her. He put his hands around her neck and laughed. "I'm so sorry" he said as he caressed her neck kissing her lips. The both of them ignoring the now, loud knocks and bangs coming from the front door.

"What is it?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest. Kit looked behind her and saw a mirror.

"Have a look for yourself" he said as he smiled back at her, nodding at the mirror behind her. Emilia walked in front of the mirror and saw it. The massive red mark on her neck.

"Ohhhh! Kit!" She yelled as she turned around and pushed his chest, the both of them laughing.

"I said I was sorry! I couldn't help it!" He said as he grabbed his hoodie and threw it back on. Emilia rolled her eyes as she threw her gown on. Making an effort to hide her neck.

"Wait here" She said as she went to answer the door.

"Emilia, wait" he whispered as he reached forward, pulling her hand. "I think it's Rose" he said quietly. Emilia nodded her head.

"I think so too, but we can't hide here forever" she said as she walked towards her front door. "Wait here. Don’t move" she said through a smile. She finally, reluctantly let go of his hand. Kit smiling back at her as he watched her walk away. He hung around in the corridor so that he could at least hear who was at the door.  
  
Emilia stood at the entrance of her door and took a deep breath. She put her hand on her door handle, exhaled and opened the door.

It felt as though the air had been punched out of her chest.

She couldn't breathe. 

_There she was._

Standing there looking back at her. 

_Fuming_...  
  
"Rose" she whispered as she took a step back, Rose barging into her house swooping past Emilia.

"Where is he?" She asked as she turned around to face her. Emilia was stunned. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She just stood there; the door still open beside her. Every time she went to open her mouth to try and say something, nothing would come out. Rose looked at her, absolutely disgusted. "What? You have nothing to say to me Emilia? That's a fucking first! How long? How long has this been going on?" She asked angrily. "How long have you had your eyes on my boyfriend? Where is he? I know he's here!" She spat as she threw her eyes around her house. _Finally_ , Emilia found her voice. She closed the door beside her and took three steps in front of her, she was now, standing right in front of her, once best-friend.

"Rose" she whispered quietly. "Please you need to understa-" her words were cut short by a swift, sharp slap on her face, Emilia's ears ringing at the impact of the slap. "Don't come anywhere near me you lying bitch!" she screamed as Emilia looked back at her, holding her hand on her burning face, her eyes becoming glassy.

"ROSE!" he yelled as he ran towards them. Kit going straight to Emilia, placing his hands on her face, his thumb caressing her cheeks, his eyes screaming at her, as if they were asking if she was okay. Rose was seething as she crossed her arms and watched them together, fury growing in her gut.

"I'm fine Kit, please, don't" she said as she placed her hands on top of his, pulling them away, looking over his shoulder to a fuming Rose. She didn't want him to fuss over her. "Kit" she whispered. "Don't rub salt on the wound" she said as she nodded towards Rose.

Kit couldn't believe how kind and thoughtful she was. He kissed her forehead. _He_ _didn't care_. He brought his hands back up and caressed her cheeks. He kissed the both of them before he turned to face Rose.

"If you want to hit someone Rose, you hit me!" He said angrily. "Why are you here?" He asked as he stood in front of Emilia. "What do you want? You know everything. I told you everything. I don't wa-.." Rose took a step forward and pushed him hard.

"You're a fucking asshole Kit!" She yelled angrily. "Fuck you!" She yelled. "And fuck you Emilia!" She yelled as she lunged forward to hit her again.

"ROSE! You need to calm down!" He yelled as he moved so that he was in front of Emilia. He held his hand up, to block another hit from her. Kit knew how physical she can be.

"You're a liar! You both are!" She yelled as she pointed her finger at the two of them.

"Rose, please" said a broken Emilia. "Please, I wish we didn't hurt you" she said as she took a step towards Kit as he let go of Rose’ arm gently. "Please, you need to understand that... we didn't do this to hurt you. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. WE TRIED! We tried to do the right thing, we tried to not fall for each other, to forget about each other. We ignored each other for weeks. For your sake!" Emilia walked towards her, Rose watching her like a hawk. "We tried Rose, but we couldn't. We couldn't fight it anymore. W-..."

Rose walked towards her and pushed her hard on her chest, Emilia stumbling back. Kit's chest filled with anger. He _hated_ this. He hated everything about this situation. He hated how she always went for Emilia, and not him. He had had enough.

"Rose, you need to keep your hands to yourself!" He snapped as he stood between her and Emilia once more.

"Kit, I'm fine, I deserve this" she said as she looked from him to Rose. Kit shook his head.

"No, you don't, you don't deserve any of this” he said as he looked at her. Sadness, anger and regret in his eyes. He then turned back to the furious woman in front of him. “Rose, you need to leave, now! We are not getting anywhere with this. You need to go before you do something you will regret." He said as he went to the door and opened it. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving this house without you!" She said as she looked at Kit. "This is just a phase Kit!" She said as she walked towards him, putting her hands gently on his chest. Kit looking down at her, his eyes moving from her face to her hands on his chest. "This is a phase, and soon you'll realise that you still love me. You think you're in love because you've spent the last six months with her" she said as she looked back at Emilia. "We belong together" she said as she leaned forward and put her hand on his and used it to guide the door shut. Emilia would be lying if that didn't bother her. She took a step forward. Emilia was about to say something, until Kit looked up at her smiled. His attention then moved towards Rose. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took a step back.

"This is not a phase" he said confidently. "You're right, I do love you" he said weakly. Rose shooting a look of success towards Emilia as she near heard every beat of her own heart, like it was an echo of doubt and frustration. "I'll always love you Rose... but, I am not _in_ love with you" he said as he let go of her body and took another step back. "Emilia is absolutely right. We tried. We tried everything. I was miserable. Absolutely miserable when I left her. She was all I thought about. Maybe it was because we were together for six months by ourselves. I don't know. We don't know" he said as he looked at Emilia. "All I know is that I'm in love with her, completely and undeniably in love with her. I know that is hard to hear, but it’s the truth" he said as he moved away from her and the door. He wanted to get to Emilia. Rose just stood there. Defeated.

"Please Rose" she said as she stood next to Kit. "Please I'm-" Rose interrupted again.

"Do not apologise. I don't want an apology from you, you lying whore!" Emilia shook her head.

"I am not apologising. I do not regret this at all. I've loved Kit from the beginning. _You knew this_. You knew from the first night we met, that I was in love with him. I told you. I knew him for at least two years before you Rose. Stupidity filled me and I thought that I didn't deserve a man as kind and as caring as him…”

Kit was looking at Emilia and was amazed. He couldn't help the feeling, but he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Everything she just said. He understood it. He got it. He felt exactly the same…

Rose laughed. "So you're not going to apologise for fucking my boyfriend?" She said sarcastically. "Emilia you are something else, you are beyond a whore, you fucking lying bitch!" Kit stepped forward but Emilia placed her hand on his chest. This was going nowhere.

"You can call me whatever you like Rose, words can't hurt me" she said confidently. "The only thing I am sorry for, in this entire situation, is the fact that you got hurt. I'm sorry you're hurting Rose, really I am!" Rose shook her head. She completely disregarded her apology.

"I know! I know words don't hurt you" she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Actions don't bother you either!" She said as she un-locked her phone and gave it to Kit. "This was only a couple of nights ago, right?! Are you in a relationship with him or what? Because it fucking looks like it to me! These are the actions of the girl you love so much Kit!" She said as she observed the look of utter betrayal on his face. Emilia didn't even have to look at the phone to know what she had shown him. She just had to guess. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Kit" she whispered. "It was just a kiss" she said as she turned her body to face him, her right-hand crossing over her stomach holding her left hands elbow. She took a step forward. "Kit" she repeated. Kit continued to look down at the photos. He saw her and James. He was leaning on her, her hands on his waist, his hands caressing her face, their lips, intertwined with each other. He threw his left hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Passing the phone to Emilia.

"Do you want to have a look?" He asked angrily. Emilia's tears fell as she shook her head. He walked towards Rose and gave her back her phone.

"Come on" he said as he walked towards the door and opened it, taking a step out onto the balcony that was overlooking a snowy, white London view. Emilia's heart dropped. He was going to leave with Rose, and she knew it.

"Kit, please" she managed as she walked towards her door. Rose looked at her and followed Kit out of her house. She smiled back at Emilia and observed the sadness on her face.

"Goodbye Emilia!" She said as she took a step outside and closed the door.

Emilia' heart was pounding through her chest. Time passed and she just stood there in her empty house, staring at the front door. ‘Those photos were taken BEFORE he came to her house!’ She thought to herself. He needs to understand that. He is in NO position to be angry at her.

" _KIT_ " she yelled as she grabbed the door and pulled it open, hard.

Just as she stepped out to catch him and give him a piece of her mind, Rose had slapped his face, her eyes full of tears as she walked down her stone stairs, swearing and carrying on as she threw her hands in the air.

Emilia's eyes were wide open as she observed Rose getting into her car and speeding off. She then turned to Kit, who was massaging the side of his face, just as she did not too long ago.

She was speechless.

"Kit” she whispered. “I thought I had lost you" she said hopelessly.

"I know" he whispered as he pulled her close to him, Kit kissing her as he pushed his body onto her. "Em, I don't care about those photos. I love you, and you love me" he whispered. "I just wanted to get her out of the house." Emilia smiled as she brought her hands over his ass, holing her hands in his back pockets.

"I don’t blame her. She was so mad... we ruined her" she said as she looked into his eyes. She observed the guilt in his eyes from that comment. He nodded in agreement. "Kit, we are going to ruin a lot of people's lives once word gets out" she said quietly. "Especially our fans" she whispered as he continued to kiss her neck, Emilia feeling her core grow weak at his touch. "Kit!" She called as she pulled him close to her by the inside of his jeans pocket. Trying to get him to take her seriously. "I'm serious, we need to talk about this, we need to think this through!" She said as she moved her hands up his back, then coming to the front of his chest, gently pushing him away. Kit, once again sighing from sexual frustration. He looked up at her and smiled. He pulled off his hoodie and walked back into her house, Emilia following him in as she closed the door behind them.

"Kit! We are going to upset a whole lot of people’s lives because we decided to what? Date?" She asked as she took her robe off and threw it on the railing of her stairs as she followed him to the kitchen. He put his hoodie on the counter and turned around to face her.

"I know Em" he whispered as he walked to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"And no, I don't want to just _date_ you. I think we've passed that" he said as he took a drink of water. "You told me you wanted to build a life with me, to travel the world with me" he whispered as he walked towards her. " _To make a family with me_ " he said as he held her close, once again smiling down at the love bite on her neck. Emilia smiled back at him.

"I did. I said all of those things" she whispered as she brought her lips to his. Kit cupped his hands on her face.

"I don't want to just date you Emilia... he whispered. "I, I want to marry you" he said as he caressed the side of her face with his thumbs. Emilia looked at him in disbelief as he looked back at her with unconditional love.

"What?" She whispered. Kit looked back at her and smiled.

"You heard me" he said as he kissed her lips.

"Marry me Emilia" he said as he continued to kiss her passionately.

" _Marry me_ " he said as he pulled her close to him. Kit nestling himself between her legs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If annnnyyyyone could tell me please, how to insert pics into my stories... it would be much appreciated. 😩🙏🏽😊


	7. Belfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that messaged me, telling me how to add pictures to my chapters. It's much appreciated!
> 
> This is a time jump. From the confrontation at Emilia's to the two of them, on their way to the premier. Everything that happened before, will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy, and I hope everyone is keeping safe!

**BELFAST: 2017**

_"Marry me Emilia" he said as he kissed her passionately. "Marry me" he said as he pulled her close to him..._

Kit's eyes shot open at the memory of his proposal. It was pitch black and in a split second he forgot where he was. Then, in an instant he remembered that he was on a night flight. En route to Belfast. He moved his head to his right side so quick he felt a small click in his neck. He smiled as she smiled back at him.

"I'm still here" she whispered reassuringly. Kit's face widened as he leaned forward, kissing her quickly. It had been **_six months since_** the confrontation between the two of them and his ex-partner Rose. Emilia still meant the world to him and they were on their way to the premiere of Season Seven's Game of Thrones. Kit held her hand in his as he leaned back into his seat.

"I had a dream about you" he said as he turned his head so that only she could hear. This made Emilia smile. _He always made her smile._

"You're always dreaming about me" she whispered through a massive smile, her eyes still closed. Kit nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right" he whispered. Emilia opened her eyes and turned to face him, observing his big brown eyes that complemented his eyelashes that were longer than hers, which annoyed her, a little.

"What did you dream about?" She asked curiously. Kit smiled back at her.

"You" he said cheekily. Emilia rolled her eyes and squeezed his hands.

"Obviously" she whispered. He brought their hands up and kissed hers.

"I dreamed about the day I proposed to you" he whispered as he brought their hands back down, resting them on the arm rest between them. He observed the smile on her face.

"I'll never forget that day" she whispered as she moved her head, pulling her gaze away from him, facing the back of the seat in front of her. Kit's gut was swarming in butterflies. "I honestly thought you were joking" she said as she closed her eyes again. They were both so tired. This was their fifth flight in three days, and they were both over it.

"I'll never forget your answer" he said as he too looked at the seat in front of them and closed his eyes. "You broke my heart Em" he whispered seriously. Emilia opened her eyes and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" she said as she rested her head on his chest, Kit bringing his arm around her, resting it on her back.

Kit shook his head. "It worked out in the end" he whispered. Kissing the top of her head, his eyes open as he observed Emilia hugging him tight in agreement.

"How long until we land?" She asked quietly.

"Not for a couple of hours, go back to sleep" he said as he pulled her singlet down, that had now begun to ride up her back.

"I don't feel like sleeping" she whispered as her hand wandered across his centre. Kit took a deep breath and held her back.

"Don't Em" he whispered through a smile.

"Don't what?" She asked as she leaned up to kiss him, her hand staying on his centre. Their relationship had been going for six months, yes, but it was still a secret. No one knew about it. Not even their extended friends or families. So, thank god the plane was dark. No one would be able to see their interactions. It was three in the morning, New York time, so everyone should be asleep anyway.

"Don't start what you can't finish" he said slyly, his hand wandering up her back, holding onto the back of her neck. He brought her face to his, kissing her again. Emilia smiling through their kisses.

"I can't wait to get off this plane" she whispered as she leaned forward to get a drink.

"Neither can I" he said as he ran his hands down her back and pulled at the top of her jeans. Emilia looked back, throwing him a smile as she leaned back into his arms.

"We need to get you a new phone as soon as we land" she whispered.

"I know" he sighed. "I'm going to miss you" he said as he leaned away from her, looking down at her beautiful blue/green eyes. "It's going to kill me, to be so close to you, yet not being able to hold you, like I am now" he sighed as he pulled his seat upward.

"I know. That's why you need a phone so that we can keep in contact" she said weakly. Kit sighed at the memory of the reason why, he was now phone less. He was just about to reply to her worry until she took her belt off and asked him to move over.

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching her as she moved in front of him.

"I need to use the bathroom" she whispered. "I won't be long" she said as she held his hand until distance pulled them apart. Kit's eyes followed her to her destination. He then looked back at the seat in front of him. Kit smiled at the memory of the six month break they had had and the time they spent together. It was one of the best 'holidays' he had been on in a long time. The days were fast and the nights, he wished would have taken a lifetime.

Emilia was the love of his life, and she was all he thought about. The thought of not falling asleep next to her and waking up in the same position, made him feel... empty. He looked at his watch and realised that they were going to be in Belfast, with the rest of the cast and crew in less than an hour and a half.

Kit couldn't wait for her to come back. He pulled his belt off and walked towards the bathroom, looking around at the people around him, who were all asleep. He stood outside her bathroom, which was quite spacious and waited for her to open the door. Within a minute she opened the door quietly and saw him standing there, smiling back at her, his index finger pressed to his lips. Her eyes lit up and she smiled back. Kit walked forward, pushing her back inside of the room without even touching her. Emilia walked back until she felt the sink behind her, Kit pressing his lips on hers as he closed the door with his feet. "What are you doing?" She whispered as he kissed her mouth, slowly massaging his tongue past her lips. 

"I want you" he whispered as he pulled at the top of her jeans, sighing into her mouth lustfully. Emilia' hands wandered to where she knew he wanted her most and held onto the bulge through his jeans, massaging it with her hand. He groaned at her touch as she sat herself on the sink and undid his belt, Kit nestling himself between her legs as he held her face between his hands, kissing her so hard she felt she would cum just by his kisses.

His hands moved down to her breasts and he pulled away from her kisses and kissed her breasts through her singlet, Emilia moaning in his ear from pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Kit pressing his core onto hers. His hands then moved down to her hips, then finally to the front of her jeans, unbuttoning them as she leaned back onto the mirror, watching him carefully as she bit down on her bottom lip. He hated it when she did that. It just made him want to rip her pants off and fuck her so hard, the whole plane would know what they were doing. Kit pulled her jeans off and put his index and middle fingers into his mouth, Emilia smiling back at him as she slowly moved her panties to the side, revealing her sex to the man that she loved. He looked down at her and took a deep breath. She always took his breath away. Whether she was smiling at him in public or naked in front of him, as she is now. Kit dropped to his knees. He used his wet fingers to caress the outside of her sex, looking up at Emilia whose eyes were not looking at him anymore. They were closed and she was moaning. He kissed her clit and massaged his tongue inside of her as she held onto the top of his head with a fist full of hair. One leg resting on his shoulder as the other rested on the towel rail beside them. Kit looked up at her as he inserted two fingers, Emilia sighing as he sucked at her wetness. Her eyes then focused on him... 

"I need you, INSIDE OF ME. NOW!" she whispered as she pulled at his hair, trying to get him back up. 

"Do you?" he whispered back. Kit stood up as Emilia pulled her panties down, letting them drop to the ground. She then ripped off his shirt as he pulled his member out of his jeans, pumping it with one hand as he used the other to turn her around. He guided one of her legs to rest of the stool beside them as she put her hands on the mirror in front of her, using it to watch the full concentration on Kits face as he caressed his member on her now, dripping wet clit. He held her hips as he thrust inside of her.

The both of them moaning in satisfaction.

He held himself inside of her for a moment, Emilia's head now resting back on his shoulder as he caressed her clit from the front and pounded her from the back. Now and then he would hold himself inside of her because he didn't want to cum too early. He turned and took a bite at her neck, sucking on it hard as she begged him to fuck her. He always teased her like this, and she hated it. She held onto his head as he continued to suck on her neck, Kit moving in and out of her slowly. They felt the plane move a bit and he took a deep breath. His hands then moved to her hips and he moved his hand onto her back, pushing her down as she moved back onto him. Emilia held on to the side of the basin firmly as Kit began to push and push into her, his hand staying on the front of her, massaging her clit as she moaned into the basin. All you could hear was the slapping sound as the room began to fill with their scent. Kit held onto her hair and her waist as he continued to fuck her hard, Emilia breathing heavily with every thrust. She stood up, her head, resting on his shoulder again as he rubbed her clit hard and fast. He caught her lips in his as he pushed one more time, the both of them cumming at the same time.

"FUUUUUCK" he moaned as he continued to push and push inside of her. Emilia moaning in pleasure as his member slowly left her, Kit, massaging her clit once more...

"Fuck, Kit!" she said as she held herself on the sink, breathless. Kit holding her, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" He sighed. "You're just as bad as I am" he said as he slowly began to fix himself up. Emilia turned around to face him and his shirtless body, looking at him as he was looking back at her, putting his belt back on. Emilia pulled her singlet down as she looked around the floor for her panties.

"You may need to come back and get changed into some... dry ones" he said sarcastically as he handed her, her damp, black panties. Emilia sighed as she snatched them out of his hands.

"You're coming back with me then" she said as she slipped them into the back of his jeans. Kit laughed as he grabbed her jeans off of the ground, giving them to her, admiring her how she could slip them on so easily. He threw his shirt on as Emilia turned around to wash her hands, Kit following suit. After checking that she was decent, he opened the door and they both walked out, making their way back to their seats, wondering if anyone heard them. The place was still dark, besides the lights on the ground. Everyone still asleep. Kit waited for her to take her seat before he opened the overhead locker and pulled two items out of his carryon, shoving them into his front pockets. He took a deep breath as he sat down next to Emilia, who had near inhaled the full bottle of water in front of her. He looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to go back and get changed?" He asked quietly. Emilia smiled back at him.

"Haha, believe it or not, I don't pack spare underwear for flights. Because, well you know, I don't plan to sleep with someone on a plane" she said sarcastically. This made him laugh.

"Neither do I you know, that was the first time I had ever done something like that" he said honestly. He looked down at his watch, then up at the screen in front of him. "We're almost there" he whispered as he dug into his pockets. He grabbed her hand and held onto it as he rested it between them once again. "I have something for you" he whispered as he pulled a diamond chain out of his pocket, opening his hand and holding it in front of her. "I brought this for you" he said as he looked her in her eyes. Emilia smiled.

"Kit" she began, but he put his thumb on her lips.

"Before you say anything, before you tell me 'I shouldn't have' I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to" he whispered as he put it around her neck. Kissing her neck on the way back. Emilia held the diamonds in her hand and kissed him.

"Thank you" she whispered. He closed his eyes during their kiss, his ears begging to pop during their decent. He held her face between his hands and kissed her once more. 

"It's cut from the same diamonds as your ring" he said through a smile. Emilia gushed.

"No" she whispered. Kit nodded his head, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes" he replied. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, maroon ring box. "You'd better take that off now" he whispered reluctantly. "You know our extended family and friends, the paparazzi, our fans. If they see a ring on your finger, there will be speculation everywhere... and I don't want that, at all" he sighed. Emilia shook her head.

"I'll just wear it on my right had" she said reassuringly. Kit raised his eyebrows as she looked back at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then" he whispered. "As you wish! How can I say no to you?" He asked as he pulled her close. Emilia resting on his chest as he held her left hand in his right, Kit caressing the diamond engagement ring on her wedding finger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! As stated above, the next chapter will be about the past six months :)


	8. Part one of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just here. Setting everything up :)

**_Emilia's house. After the confrontation between Emilia, Rose and Kit._ **

_  
"I thought this is what you wanted?"_ he asked curiously as he watched her pull away from him, turning to walk across the room. Emilia said nothing. She just shook her head as she made her way upstairs. Kit had _never_ been to her house before, he had no idea where anything was. All he knew was the rooms he had been in with her. The lounge, the hallway and one half of her kitchen. He stood up and followed her, not really knowing how he should be feeling or what he should be thinking.

" _Emilia_ " he said as he followed her upstairs, she was walking at such a fast pace, he almost had to jog to keep up with her. " _Emilia, please_ " he whispered as he followed her into her room. Emilia turned around so fast, he almost ran into her from his fast, walking pace. "You don't want to marry me" she said after so long.

"Kit, this is happening way too fast" she said as she walked into her bathroom, running the bath water. Kit smiled as he observed her fussing, trying to ignore him.

"This is what I want Em" he whispered as he took his shirt off. " _I want you forever_ " he said as he let his shirt fall to the ground, Kit then walking towards her confidently. He pulled her close, his stomach filling with the butterflies as she placed her hands on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately as his hands wondered all around her body.

"I want you forever" she moaned as his mouth left her lips and kissed her neck. "Kit" she whispered as she held onto his hips, pulling him off of her. " _Kit_ " she repeated. _He could never take her seriously_. She would always be _his_ Emilia. He smiled down at her.

"What is it?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"We haven't even moved in together, we haven't even spent a full week with each other, Kit, do you hear how ridiculous this sounds? How ridiculous this is?" She asked seriously.

“ _Ridiculous_?” He repeated. Looking down at her, his smile disappearing off of his face. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kit, think about it" she said as she left his side and walked back into her bathroom, turning off the water that had near flooded her bathroom. Kit walked in behind her, leaning on the door frame, folding his arms.

"I'm listening Emilia" he said as he watched her dipping her hand in the bathwater, pulling it out fast because of the heat. She looked back at him, but there was no smile on her face.

"Kit, this is happening too fast" she said as she shook her head and walked past him, Kit's eyes following her as she just casually strolled past him. He was definitely confused and now, he was feeling a little annoyed about this whole situation.

"Emilia" he whispered as he looked down to the floor. "I don't understand" he said as he walked towards her, picking his shirt up off of the ground and pulling it back on. Emilia turned to walk back downstairs. Kit followed her out of her room and grabbed onto her arm. "Em" he said as she stopped to face him, the both of them, facing each other, standing at the top of her stairs. _"What are you trying to say?_ I've chased you around what feels like your entire house, _please_ , just be honest with me" he said as he held both of her hands in his. He actually wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear the answer to his next question. "Do you want to marry me Emilia?" He asked, laying his entire heart on the table. Emilia's eyes filled with tears. 

_"Kit...I..."_ she couldn't finish her sentence, so, she just shook her head. She shook her head and he literally felt his heart break. His chest was heavy, his stomach empty and his knees were weak. _He was a fool_. He felt like an absolute fool. "Right" he whispered through the lump in his throat.

"Kit. Please, we need to make sure... marriage is... we don't even know if- "she stuttered. Kit shook his head. He let go of her hands and caressed the side of her face.

"I'm going to go" he whispered, looking into her eyes. Emilia grabbed his hands.

"Please, don't" she whispered. Kit shook his head again. "I can't stay here, I need to think about some things too" he whispered as he let go of her hands and walked past her, Kit making his way downstairs and out of the house. He stopped to get his phone off of the coffee table near the couch and pulled his jersey over his head.

"Kit" she called as she watched him pat his jeans, ensuring that his wallet and his phone were in them. Kit ignoring her. " _Kit, please, don't leave"_ she said as she followed him through her hallway where, not an hour ago she was standing there with Rose, the both of them telling her, how much they loved each other. _Oh how things could change in an hour_. Kit grabbed his car keys off of the bench near her front door and turned to face her.

"Kit" she whispered once more, her hands moving towards him. He knew that they loved each other. He knew that they wanted to be with each other, _forever_. The thing that he didn't understand. The thing that he _couldn't fathom_ was _why_. Why after all these years, she continued to fight her feelings for him. He held the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair as he kissed her forehead. Then, within seconds, he had opened the door, and walked out. Leaving her there, heart-broken and alone...

**KIT:**

Two days had passed since he left her house after the rejection, she had given him. He still felt lonely, he still felt used, and he still felt as though he was unworthy. Unworthy for the ' _great'_ Emilia Clarke. Kit found himself at his local bar most nights and sleeping most of his days away. He checked the calendar on his phone and realised that he was due in New York for an audition in a new movie he was interested in. His plane would leave, _tomorrow_. He pushed the home button on his phone and couldn't help but smile at the picture that was smiling back at him. "Emilia" he thought to himself as he put his phone back into his pocket, smiling at the barman that had been serving him for the past couple of nights. _They were as stubborn as each other_. Every time one would try to ring the other, they would either miss it and/or sleep through it. Kit knew for sure that those were his excuses. He wasn't sure why she wasn't picking up. His thoughts were broken by a sudden voice on the right side of his ear.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a strikingly beautiful woman. Kit smiled.

"Not at all" he said as he took a sip of his beer. The woman and her friend sat down next to him. The both of them knew exactly who he was.

"You're Kit Harington! Right?" She asked as she passed two hundred pounds to the barman, asking him to put it on their tab for the night. Kit smiled.

"I am" he said as he too gave the barman a signal to refill his glass.

"I KNEW IT! I told you! She said as she faced her friend on her right side. You're famous! Could I please get a photo with you?" she asked as she pulled her phone out. Kit shook his head.

"I'm not that famous" he said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Oh please!" the woman called. "You're in Game of Thrones! The king in the North! Please! Can we take a photo with you?" she asked again. Kit nodded his head.

"Sure" he whispered as he got off of his seat and walked between both of his fans. She held her phone in front of them and gestured a pose, Kit, just smiling until he knew the photo was taken.

"Thank you so much!" the second woman called as he moved away from them, taking his place back on his seat.

"No problem" he said as he nodded a 'thank you' at the barman, then, taking a gulp of his beer.

Time passed until they spoke to him again. He was actually getting annoyed with their continuous giggling and speak of _hashtags_. Whatever that meant. He had decided that this would be his last beer before he called a taxi to take him to the Heathrow Airport.

"Woah! This is a cute photo of you and Emilia Clarke" the woman next to him said as she showed him her phone. Kit's heart dropped when he saw it.

"What am I looking at? He asked as he looked back at the woman holding the phone. She looked at him curiously. "Instagram!" she shouted over the now, loud music. The bar was filling up and Kit never wanted to get out of it so fast.

"This is her personal Instagram page! She uploaded this photo about ten minutes ago! God she is gorgeous, and she obviously misses you! Look! Read the caption!" she said as she held the phone in front of his face again. The light was blaring in his face like he had just pulled the drapes open after sleeping for so long. He took a long blink and opened his eyes again, his pupils focussing on the words in front of him.

emilia_clarke: When filming for season seven is over, but you can't help but miss this King in the what? Oh yeah! This King in the North! #Iwonderifhellbendtheknee? #Thekinginthewhat? #Weareabouttomicdropthehelloutofseasonseven #spainlove #takemeback

Kit smiled at the memory of the photo as he pushed her phone down, his eyes reajusting themselves to the light around him.

"Thanks for that" he whispered as he took the last gulp out of his mug, taking his wallet from the bench and shoving it into his back pocket.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she placed her hands on his arm. Kit was taken back by this action. Did he really make her feel comfortable enough to touch him like this? He pulled his hand away and looked at her awkwardly.

"I'm going home" he whispered, and he stood on his feet. Ensuring that he had everything he needed. "Good night" he said as he turned to walk away, not even looking back at the two of them who were now, taking photos of his back, gushing and giggling at each other once more.

**EMILIA:**

_Posted_. She couldn't help it. She knew that she shouldn't have. She knew that the photo she had uploaded to her Instagram would cause problems and/or questions from her fans, but, she really couldn't help it. She missed him so much. She missed that night. That was the night she knew that she loved him, actually, unconditionally, _loved_ him. The night that they stayed up, all night, enjoying each-others company. Neither of them looking and/or checking their phones. Neither of them giving a shit about the outside world. This was the night she actually got him up to dance to Dusk till dawn. This was the night, where for her, everything changed. Emilia smiled as she watched the likes climb within minutes. She then pushed the home button and placed her phone on her bedside table. Her phone lighting up every minute from the continuous notifications she was receiving. She and Kit hadn't spoken since he just walked out on her. She didn't even know where they stood. She didn't know whether or not they were in a relationship or if, they were 'over'. Emilia hoped that they were anything _but over_. She lay in her bed, overthinking and mentally preparing herself for her flight to Italy tomorrow. She took a deep breath and wondered if he still thought of her. This situation they were in was so frustrating. She would try to ring him, _no_ answer. Then he would return her call – and she would just miss it! The both of them. Too stubborn to text. It had been less than 48 hours since he left and he was all she thought about. Emilia didn't want to leave the country without talking to him. She gave in. Emilia grabbed her phone and tried to ring him. It only took three rings before, for once, he answered.

"Emilia" he whispered. The sound of his voice causing butterflies in her gut. "Emilia" he repeated through the phone. She knew by the sound of his voice, he was in the car and he was drunk.

"Kit" she said as she sat up. "Can you talk?" She asked hopefully. Kit smiled through the phone.

"I can talk, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Where are you? Are you in a car?" Kit nodded his head, as if she could see him. "Yes, I'm on my way to the Heathrow Airport hotel. I'm going to stay there until I fly out tomorrow afternoon" he said loudly. Emilia heard every single word and was a little pissed that he too was flying out tomorrow, but he wasn't going to ring her.

"OH" she said angrily. "I'm flying out tomorrow too" she said through her teeth. "Kit, what's going on? What are we doing? You need to understand that... I hesitated! I hesitated Kit and you, you just walked out! Without giving me a chance to ex-" she began, before she was interrupted.

"What's happening is that you say one thing but mean another. You tell me that you want to be with me forever, that you want to travel the world with me, that you want a family with me, yet, you don't want to marry me Emilia" he spat through the receiver. "You tell me to make a choice, to not be a coward! _You know me_ , I never do anything without thinking shit through" he said angrily. "I knew I wanted to marry you that night we took that photo you posted tonight" he said harshly.

"How do-" Emilia began, before she was interrupted again.

"A fan showed me tonight" he spat. "My point is that I know I'm being an arsehole, I know that Emilia! But, _I'm hurt_. I laid my heart out on the table Em and you..."

In an instant, his phone cut off. It took a minute for Emilia to realise what had happened. She looked down at her phone and realised that he had hung up.

"KIT!" she yelled as she used her fingerprint to unlock her phone. She tried to ring him back but it went straight to his voicemail. Emilia told herself that she would try one more time, before calling it a night. She did and he didn't answer.

She sighed as she threw her phone next to her on her bed and turned the other way, forcing herself to go to sleep. It felt as though she had just closed her eyes before she had woken again, her phone vibrating and lighting up next to her...

"Mum? It's four in the morning! What is it?" she asked curiously.

"OH EMILIA THANK GOODNESS!" she yelled through the receiver.

"Mum what is it?" Emilia repeated. "What happened?" There was a moment of silence and she knew that she was watching TV because she heard her yell at her brother to turn it down. "MUM!" She yelled through the receiver.

"Oh, Emilia! I just had to ring to make sure you hadn't left for the airport yet. There has been a major, fatal car accident around your area, a truck/trailer vs a taxi heading to the Airport, and I knew you were flying out this morning! I just had to make sure... Thank god!" Her mother sighed. Her Mum was relieved, but Emilia was not. Her heart was pounding, and she found that she had stopped breathing. Emilia shot out of bed, snatched the TV remote from her draw and turned it on. _Sure enough_ , the news was all over channel one.

"I'm fine Mum! I've got to go! I love you" she said as she hung up the phone.

Her heart was literally on the floor and she would have passed out from anxiety if it wasn't for her dire need of getting in contact with him. Emilia hit her recent contacts and looked for his name. She pushed call, but sure enough, no answer, straight to voicemail. That was it for her. She pulled her clothes on and rang Jack. Emilia spoke to him for no longer than five minutes, he assured her that he would be at her house within half an hour, ready to head to the Airport. She rushed around her house, luckily she had packed her bags before she went to sleep, her heart, pounding the whole time.

What if it was him? she wondered to herself.

"No, no" she reassured herself. "I would know. I would feel it" she said as she made her way downstairs, pulling her shoes on. Emilia opened the door and to her surprise, Jack was pulling into her driveway. It took him no less than five minutes to load her things into the car, Emilia looking back at her house as they drove to the Airport, five hours before she would depart.

**KIT:**

He woke to continuous knocking and yelling. He looked at the time on his watch and sighed at the early morning wake up he was receiving. He threw his feet over his couch and walked towards the door, his head banging from the hangover he had from the night before. Kit wiped the sleep from his eyes and opened the door.

"Where IS the fire?" he asked as he opened his eyes properly. He saw her standing there in front of him. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?" She yelled as she pushed on his chest. Walking into his hotel room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF HAVING A PHONE IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER IT KIT?!" she yelled as she turned around to face him. Her face red from fury. 

_"Emilia, what's wrong? What are you doing here?”_ He asked calmly. He watched her as she turned the TV on, pointing at the headline that was now, full on his screen. 

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOU!" she yelled as she pointed at the screen in front of her. "I thought that was you and I lost it" she said as she walked towards him. "I thought that was you and my first reaction was to come and find you" she said as she took three strides forward, closing the gap between them. She held her hands on the side of his face, bringing her lips to his, hard and fast. He moaned into their embrace and picked her up. Emilia wrapping her legs around his waist as he placed her on the bench, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. 

_"I'm here"_ he whispered through their kisses. _"I'm not going anywhere"_ he reassured her. Pulling out of their kisses and resting his forehead on hers. Emilia took a deep breath.

"I never want to feel that way again Kit" she said through a sigh. "I don't ever want to lose you" she said as she caressed the side of his face. Kit leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you" he said as he brought his hands up from her hips, past her breasts, then finally, resting them on her face. Emilia shook her head.

"I don't ever want anything to happen to us, without being married to you" she said as she looked him in the eye. Emilia saw the smile appear on his face.

"Does this mean" he began before Emilia lifted her hand, placing it on his lips that she loved so much.

"Yes, Kit" she said confidently as she kissed him fast. "I'd love to marry you..." she said as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him into her embrace once more...

She pulled him into her embrace, and he couldn't stop kissing her.

"Wait" he whispered. _"You thought I died?_ He teased, with a huge smile on his face. Emilia slapped his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me" she said as he kissed her mouth again. "It's not funny" she said as she held the side of his face, squeezing it a little. "I couldn't breathe Kit!" she whispered as she kissed the side of his face, over and over again. "Poor Jack! I woke him a few hours early just to come and make sure that you were okay because YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" she yelled through her contagious laugh. Kit smiling during her kisses.

"And this is why you want to marry me?" He asked again and again as he, was now the one that kissed every inch of her face and neck. Emilia smiling through all of his kisses she was receiving.

"I do" she whispered back, as she placed her hands on his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want to marry you Kit" she whispered as she caught her mouth in his, their tongues massaging and crashing into each other. The more she said yes, the more she realised that marrying him, would make her the happiest woman in the world.

"I love you" he whispered as he closed his eyes and held her face between his hands, resting his forehead on hers.

"Kit" she began, but, once again, she was interrupted. Kit kissed her hard, his entire body, pushing onto her as he continued to hold her on the bench, his core, hot and moving against hers, the feeling sending shivers down Emilia's spine. She pulled his right arm up and glanced down at the time on his watch. "Kit" she whispered.

"My plane leaves in two hours" she said as she pulled away from his kisses. Kit kissing and sucking on her neck. "Don't" she warned as she pulled his head off of her neck. "I'm already having trouble hiding the one you left the other day" she said through a giggle. Kit smiling at the memory. He placed his left hand on her lips, Emilia letting them enter her mouth, the warm sensation on his thumb making him want her even more.

"Where are your bags? He whispered as his hand left her mouth and wondered slowly down her body, unzipping her jacket as he moved along.

"In the hallway" she said as she leaned forward to kiss him. Kit held her face in his hands once more, kissing her passionately, his tongue wondering in and out of her mouth before he pulled out of her embrace. Kit opened the door, pulled her bags in, and then locked the door behind him. The view of her, sitting on his bench in her knee-high skirt and now, white singlet sent shivers down his spine. The bulge in his trousers growing bigger and bigger. He walked up to her and nestled himself between her legs once more, shoving his hungry tongue into her mouth as his hands wrapped around her waist. He picked her up with ease, Emilia smiling through their kisses as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding herself properly, rubbing her core against him. He walked her down the hallway and pushed the bathroom door open with his foot. Kit then turned the shower on, still holding her in his arms as she pulled her own singlet off, then removing her bra, Kit taking a deep breath as he watched her breast spill out in front of him.

"Fuck" he whispered hungrily. She was so light, he could hold her on him, like this, forever. Kit placed her gently onto the ground. Emilia removing his clothes, fast. She unbuckled his belt and threw it behind her. Kit undid his jeans and let them fall to the ground. He then walked towards her and pushed her against the glass, steamy door, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. The both of them moaning in unison. "I love you" he whispered through their kisses.

"Kit, I want you... so bad" she said hungrily. Emilia opened the shower door and walked in backwards. The water, hitting her body, but her eyes did not leave his as he too stepped in, and closed the door behind him. Kit picked her up as the water rained on them, Emilia moaning into his embrace...

**_"That was amazing" she said as she dried her hair, watching Kit in the mirror pull on his jeans and buckling his belt._ **

"You're amazing" he said as he rummaged through his bag for a shirt, pulling it on as he watched her pull a clean pair of black jeans on, wearing only a black bra as she walked out of his room. "Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her out. Kit then stopped in this tracks, turned around and pulled something out of his day bag. He shoved it into his pocket before he left his room. Kit walked into the kitchen/lounge area and watched Emilia throw on a singlet. She then pushed all of her clothes back into her bag, throwing a loose jersey over her singlet. Then a brown jacket.

"Kit, I've got to go" she said as she zipped her bags up and carried them to the door. An instant feeling of loneliness washing over him.

"Emilia" he began as he slowly walked towards her, watching her as she slipped her shoes on. When she was done, he pulled her close by her waist as she pulled a hat on. "I'm coming with you" he said as he kissed her mouth once more.

"No. you can't" she said, her knees growing weak in his embrace. "You need to go and kill this audition in New York" she said confidently. "You are amazing! And you are going to be amazing Kit" she said as she kissed the side of his face. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and glanced at the time, Kit still holding her close to him in a tight embrace. 

"I don't want you to go. Come with me" he said as he held her close, Emilia smiling back at him.

"I have to go. It's my best friend's wedding" she whispered weakly. Kit brought his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath. He leaned forward and kissed her once more. 

"This is your friend, who named you her son's godmother, yes?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled a diamond ring out, holding it in front of her. Emilia couldn't breathe, her heart, pounding in her chest, tears building in her eyes. His question, disappearing from her mind. "In that case, you'd better say yes, _again_ , and fast, before you miss your plane." Emilia looked at him and shook her head. He was absolutely, out of this world, crazy. Kit looked at her, as if she was the only woman in the world.

"I love you Emilia Clarke" he said as he grabbed and held her hand in his. "I've loved you since" he looked around, a smile appearing on his face. "I've loved you, since, forever!" he admitted as he kissed her hand, placing the ring in her palm.

"Kit" she whispered as her tears left her eyes.

"I love you Em. I love you more than anything in this world" he said as he let go of her hands and pulled her close to him once more. He brought his lips to hers, his stomach turning between them.

"Kit, you didn't have to..." Kit shook his head.

"I know" he whispered. "I wanted to" he said as he pushed it onto her wedding finger. The both of them looking down and admiring the stone. Emilia looked up and smiled at him as he caressed the tears off of her face. 

_"I love you, so much!"_ she said as she pulled him in for a hug. Kit rested his head on her shoulder. 

"I'm going to miss you Emilia" he said as he caressed her back. Taking a deep breath, savouring every second they had together... _"Please, let me come"_ he said as he held her tight once more.

* * *

"I'll text you when I land" she said as she stood in front of him. Kit trying really hard not to pull her close in public. Reality hit him hard. They talked all the way to the airport. Jack near speeding to get her there on time. Before they got out of the car, Emilia moved her ring from her wedding finger to her index finger, for obvious reasons. Kit had her bag on his shoulder and took the light brown sunhat off of her head and put it on his. Emilia rolling her eyes at him as he tucked her hair behind her ears. _"That's a girl's hat"_ she whispered. Kit shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care at all. To him. It was her hat. He turned to shake Jack's hand as he took his leave to departures.

"Farewell Lord Commander!" he said as he walked away. Kit smiled at him.

"See you Jack!" he called. Kit then looked back at Emilia who was staring at him this whole time.

"Give your friends my love" he said as he quickly brushed his fingers across her perfect cheekbones.

"I will" she said as she moved a loose curl out of his face. Tucking it into her hat. The both of them bringing their own hands back to their bodies. The both of them suppressing what they really wanted to do. There were lights flashing all around them. This was when Kit really hated being 'famous'. He missed his privacy. Kit pulled her bag off of his shoulder and placed it gently onto hers. He then leaned forward and hugged her. Every fibre in his being, missing her already. "I'll text you when we land" she whispered.

"Please, do" he said as he turned his head to face her ear. Taking in a smell of her lavender shampoo. "I'll text you before I fly out tonight" he whispered.

"Yes please" she said as she pulled out of their embrace.

"Alright. Go on then" he said as he moved her brunette hair off of her shoulders. Emilia knew that that was all she was going to get from him, in this public setting. She smiled, then turned and walked away. Kit watching her longingly as she walked through the departure gates, disappearing in the distance.

He then turned to walk back to his hotel room. Grief and loneliness setting in, hard. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to her name immediately.

 **K:** I fucking miss you already Em...

 **K:** I know you're busy checking in, but text me before you turn your phone off, please? I love you Em. You have no fucking idea!

Kit walked up the main street, his headphones in, declining photos with fans all the way to his hotel room. He pulled the doors open and his song was interrupted by a message notification.

 **E:** I'm here, all checked in, sitting next to the window, thinking of you. I miss you already too! I can't get over this ring Kit. It's so beautiful. We are going to take off in a moment. I'll text when we land... I love you.

Kit stopped so that he could read the text properly. He looked at the photo she had sent him and missed her more. He was driving himself insane. He wished he was on that plane with her. Just as he was about to reply, he received an incoming call from his brother. _He never rings him_. It's always Kit that would ring first for their monthly check ins. This must have been pretty important. Kit wondered what was wrong and answered it immediately. 

_"Kit!" his brother yelled over the receiver._

“Jack, what is it?" he asked curiously.

_"Kit, you'd better ring Mum and Dad. Now! They're going mental. Rose just left, crying! THEN they've just seen you, on the news with Emilia Clarke! I don't know what's going on with you. Whatever it is. I support you. But fuck bro! What the fuck?"_

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

" _Fuck it. Where are you? I'm coming to see you! Now!"_

Kit's heart turned. He barged into his room and switched the TV on... sure enough, there they were, just moments ago. Hugging in the Airport. The headline making him so mad, he swore he could feel his blood boiling.

"I'm at the Heathrow Airport Hotel. Room 362" he whispered before he hung up the phone, throwing it on the table in front of him as he continued to stare at the headline in front of him...

THE KING IN THE NORTH & THE DRAGON QUEEN, AT IT AGAIN!

Heart-breaking farewell's here in London from our inseparable duo! They may be good at riding dragons and epic sword – fights against dead people. BUT they are not too good at saying goodbye! This looks as though it is killing... the both of them! #Whereisroseleslie? #Thatisthequestion!

* * *

**KIT:**

"Fuck bro!" he said as he watched his brother open another bottle of beer, popping the cap and near inhaling its contents. Jack sat across from him, six empty bottles already sitting on the bench between them. Kit pulling a sour face after he placed the bottle back on the bench.

"I know" he whispered as he leaned on the bench, both of his hands resting in front of him. Kit looking directly at his brother.

"Fuck it bro. If it were anyone else, no one would give a shit. It's because of who you are. That's the only reason anyone would care" he said reassuringly. Kit nodded his head.

"What was Rose doing at home?" He asked as he took another gulp of his bottle. Jack looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it" he said as he too grabbed a bottle and popped it open. Kit looked at his brother and took a deep breath.

"I love her Jack" he said as he smiled into his brother’s eyes. "I love her more than anyone I've ever met. Anyone I've ever been with" he said as he took another drink. Jack smiling at his love-sick brother.

"Are we still talking about Rose?" He asked sarcastically. Kit looked at his brother and frowned. Jack bursting with laughter as he took another sip of his beer.

"I'll always hate myself for hurting her and I'll always be sorry for the way I treated her" he whispered as he rubbed his chest. "But, it's that thing, when you feel this deeply about someone, it's honestly like a runaway train, you can't stop it from happening." He shook his head and paused. After a while, he spoke again. "I'm not sorry for what happened between Emilia and I though" he whispered. "I just hope Mum and Dad will understand" he said as he took another drink.

Jack walked around the bench and tackled his brother. Kit laughing and tackling him back. The both of them laughing and wrestling each another as if they were 16 years old again. Kit held him in a head lock, Jack slapping and punching his arms. "Alright!" He sighed. "ALRIGHT KIT!!!" He yelled again. Kit laughing as he loosened his hold on his brother. " _Fuck sake_ " he panted as he fixed his collar.

"You always go to the next level" he said as he reached for his bottle. Finishing its contents.

"Hey, you started it!" He said as he too finished the bottle in front of him. "Mum and Dad will be fine, they're just worried about you" he said reassuringly. "You know Mum, you've always been her favorite little man" he chuckled as he popped open the last two bottles.

"and you know it" he whispered as he took the bottle off of his big brother. The both of them clinking them together, then taking a drink. "I'll talk to them" Kit whispered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll talk to them when I come back from New York" he said as he looked down. Checking to see if Emilia had text him yet.

"Kit" his brother whispered.

"What" he said as he looked at his brother. Jack took a step back and crossed his arms.

"What?" He huffed. "What is it?" He said as he near sculled his bottle. Jack looked up from his brother throwing his eyes at the TV in front of them. Kit grabbed the remote and turned the TV up so that he could hear. Their photo was everywhere. Reporters deciphering their every move. The both of them, trying to listen carefully to what the news reporter was saying.

_"This is the second time we've seen this, isn't it Joan?"_

Kit rolled his eyes as he chugged at his beer bottle as his brother turned his body on the swivel seat so that he was facing the TV head on.

_"It sure is Jeremy and we are loving it! The first time was only a few months ago and now – today! Jeremy. Did you know that Kit Harington and Emilia Clarke have a fandom?!_

"Fuck I hate the media!" Kit spat as he emptied his vessel. His brother not even looking back at him. His eyes fixed to the news reporter in front of him.

_No I didn't. But I'm sure you're going to tell us? London is dying to know!?_

Jeremy said as he shot his co-star a smile.

_"Oh not just London Jeremy! Don't be a fool! Their fandom is world-wide! Every year it gets bigger and bigger. I'm telling you now, with the up and coming release of Season Seven, the whispers we have heard with the leaked pictures to boot – their meeting will be something that has been anticipated for many, many years! Even by the actors themselves!_

__

Kit smiled. At least they were right about that one. He remembers saying that he'd like to shoot with Emilia – all the way back in Season One. He also remembers that they would also joke and laugh about the possibility of Jon and Daenerys meeting. _Jeremy shook his head and looked into the camera, as if he was looking straight at Kit and Jack._ Kit threw his empty beer bottles into the hotels recycling bin under the sink. "I need another drink" he sighed. "Let's go to the pub" he said as he reached forward and grabbed Jack's bottle. Jack not even taking notice as his eyes were still fixed on the screen, waving his hand at his brother as a gesture to 'shut up'. Kit, near inhaling his bottle.

 _"Let's talk about today Joan. What do you think's happening here?"_ Jeremy asked as Joan rubbed her hands together. Kit and Emilia's photo from their Rolling Stones shoot on one half of the screen. Their photo from this afternoon on the other.

Just as she was about to explain. The TV switched off and Jack's focus shot straight to his brother.

"KIT" he said with a smile. Kit shaking his head.

"Fuck that shit" he sighed. "Let's go to the pub" he said as he chucked his brothers, now empty bottle into the bin. Jack shook his head.

"No. Bad idea. You're drunk. There may be reporters outside of your hotel and your fans, your fans will recognise you. You're not in any state Kit" his brother said as he stood up out of the breakfast bar seat, looking directly at him. "What time is your flight?" he asked as he checked the time on his watch, as did Kit.

"In a few hours" he said as he smiled and realised that Emilia would be landing soon. "OK" said Jack as he checked his pocket for his wallet.

"Stay here, pack your shit up and get ready for your flight. I'll go and get us some more beer" he said through a smile. Kit stood and nodded his head.

"Good idea! Best idea!" he said as he started to pick his clothes up off of the furniture in his room. "I won't be long Kit!" Jack said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 ** _Kit walked around the room, cleaning up and packing his gear for New York._** When he was finished, he brought his bags to the front door. He threw his day bag onto the bench and pulled his charger out, not realising that something had fallen out in the process. Kit threw his phone on the charger by the toaster. He then checked the fridge in the hope of finding more alcohol. Disappointed, he walked across the room, opened the French doors that opened out onto the deck. He walked out and rested his hands on the rail. Filling his lungs with London's cool breeze. Kit's eyes wondered. He was looking out to the lights of his city in front of him.

"I miss you" he whispered as he looked up at the sky, wondering how she was...

** EMILIA: **

She too was looking out at the night sky, thinking of Kit, her ring now, in her hand, rolling around, in and through her fingers. Emilia closed her book, put it beside her and fixed the blanket that was sitting on her lap. Her plane was about to land in any minute, and she was looking forward to seeing her friends. She hadn't seen them in so long, she also couldn't wait to see her godson. She hadn't seen him since he was born, in London. ‘He must be so big now’ she thought to herself as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, plugged her headphones in and closed her eyes to the sound of Adele's 'one and only'. Emilia was so caught up in her own moment, she unconsciously put her ring onto its correct finger, then pulling the blanket over her chest, her feet resting on the footrest in front of her. Emilia drifted off to sleep, her plane descending, and her thoughts constantly on Kit. She missed him so much. She opened her eyes and decided that when she landed. The first person she was going to call and tell, was her Mum. Her eyes growing heavy as she fell asleep, the both of her hands, resting on top of her blanket, on her thighs...

"Miss Clarke... excuse me, Miss Clarke?" Emilia slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the air hostess standing over her. "Good morning Miss Clarke" she said as she opened the over-head locker, pulling Emilia's bags out of it for her. Emilia shot up and took a look around at the now empty plane.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she said as she stood. Grabbing her bag off of the hostess and folding her blanket, her music still singing in her ear.

"Oh, it's not a problem" she said as she moved out of Emilia's way so that she could get out, observing her every move. Emilia threw her book and headphones into her handbag, along with her phone and checked that she had her wallet inside. She then threw both of the bags over her shoulder and moved out from the front of her seat into the isles of the plane. The hostess caught a glance of the beautiful diamond stone on her hand and smiled. Emilia, smiling back at her.

"Thank you for waking me" she whispered quietly.

"You're a deep sleeper Miss Clarke. Your friend, Jack was trying to wake you. He asked if I could, so that he could go ahead and collect your gear" she said through a smile. Emilia's heart filled with love. 'What would she _actually_ do without him?' she thought to herself.

"Have a good day today" Emilia said as she rubbed her shoulder with her left hand, smiled and walked away. She walked through the passage and out onto arrivals. Jack saw her, a trolley full of their bags.

"Emilia!" he called as he waved her down and walked towards her. "When you're ready, we will head out. There are five men waiting for us before we the exit, they're your security detail. There is already a mob of fans outside, waiting for you" he said as he took her carry-on bag from her shoulder, placing it at the top of the pile of their trolley.

"Okay" she whispered. "Thanks Jack" she said as she gave him a quick hug.

"It's no problem Khaleesi" he said through a smile. Emilia pulled out of their embrace and smiled back. "I should warn you, Emilia" he whispered as he pulled the news article that was giving Kit a headache up on to his phone, then passing the phone to Emilia. She looked down and read the piece, Jack recognising the look of shock on her face. He wondered when the universe would throw her a break. Emilia looked up at Jack and gave him his phone.

Emilia sighed. "Thanks for the heads up" she said as she rummaged through her bag. Emilia then found the three items she was looking for. Her sunglasses, her phone and her headphones. "Let's go" she said as she walked alongside Jack, the both of them meeting her security detail as she walked through arrivals... As predicted, she was greeted by her adoring fans. Emilia smiling and greeting them as she put her sunglasses on because of the continuous flashes.

_"Emilia!"_

_"The mother of Dragons!"_

_“Khaleesi!"_

They called as she walked passed smiling and waving. It wasn't until she brought her hand up to wave at the crowd, did she notice her bloody ring, on the correct bloody finger.

Emilia's heart dropped.

She pulled her hand down, subtly, and place it into her front pocket. The ring, hiding in her pocket. They slowly moved towards her car, Jack opening the door for her to get in. Emilia climbed in and continued to wave at her fans from the inside of the car. The car began to leave, and she took her phone and rang her mother, her call going straight to her answering machine. Emilia then realising that it was at least midnight in London. She hung it up and saw that she had a voice message from Kit. Her heart fluttered as she opened it, looking out of the window as she listened to his message...

 _"Em, I'm on my way to my flight... I love you. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. Please, give me a call when you land"._ She heard him sigh. _"Em, there's a shit-storm happening at the moment and I don't want you to worry about it. I've got my agent on to it and he's sorting shit out for us as we speak. I love you Emilia. Ring me... argh, this fuck, this sucks! I miss you... I love you... We'll talk soon._

The message was finished, and her phone hung up. Emilia's heart filled with love, she then tried to ring him back. When it went straight to the voicemail, she too left him a message. Smiling through her receiver...

** KIT: **

He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. His bag on his shoulder as his brother walked beside him, dragging his other bag by his side.

"I've never heard you talk to anyone like that" he said as he looked at his brother.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before" he replied as he puffed on his cigarette. The entry to the airport, right in front of them. Jack then grabbed his arm, stopping the both of them in their fast-walking tracks.

"Is that why you proposed to her?" he said as he looked at his brother, handing him a maroon, ring box. Kit looked at the box as his brother placed it into his hand.

"I was going to tell you" he said as he put it straight into his pocket.

"Don't worry about it" Jack said. "Just make sure you know what you're doing" he said as he smacked his hand on his brothers back. The both of them, walking towards the airport, as per normal. Kit checked in and stood in front of the boarding gate with his brother. “Hey, Kit, do you think if I hugged you, we'd have our own news report? He asked jokingly.

"You know I wouldn't put it past them" he said as he pulled his big brother close.

"Look after yourself Kit" he whispered as they separated.

"Yeah, yeah" he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll see you later!" he called as he walked towards his gate.

"Yeah mate! Good luck!" he said as he waved like a lunatic. His brother, putting his headphones into his ears and waving back.

* * *

Kit was sitting on a table outside a café.

Three days had passed since he arrived in New York and he was due to fly back to London in two. His audition was a success and he was shortlisted for the part. Kit sat there scrolling through his phone. He and Emilia hadn't spoken much. The time difference was inconvenient, and they were always busy. When they did manage to speak to each other however, they made sure to spend their time wisely. He told her of all his news as did she. They sent photos of their adventures to each other and found it hard to hang up _every_ time. While he waited for his order, Kit found himself looking at the photo's Emilia had sent him during the wedding. She sent him one when she first arrived. It was one of her, holding her godson on the couch. He smiled down at it. He couldn't wait to meet him. Kit loved kids. He especially had a place in his heart for his baby niece Arabella. He pulled his phone out and sent her a message...

 **K:** I miss you, so much. This is killing me...

He put his phone beside him and thanked the waitress who brought him his food. Just as he was about to dig into his breakfast, he realised that he was receiving a call. He dropped is knife and fork and answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?" he said. He then pulled the phone away from his ear to see who it was, and his gut dropped. There was silence on the phone, and he took a deep breath. "Rose?" he whispered.

"You're marrying her?" she said over the phone, her voice sounded distant. As if she had him on speaker phone. "Rose?" He repeated. "Kit, please, just answer the question" she said quietly through the phone. Kit shook his head. They hadn't even told their families yet. He wasn't just going to tell her. He didn't even know what kind of state of mind she was in. She definitely did not sound like herself. Kit took a deep breath.

"Who have you been talking to?" He asked curiously.

"No one" she answered at once. "I don't have to talk to anyone" she said shakily. "It's everywhere Kit, it's all over the internet. The papers. Magazines" she said, an angry tone developing in her voice.

"Since when do you believe in any of that shit?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Since you stopped talking to me" she whispered. For a moment, there was silence, a feeling of guilt developing in his chest. "Emilia was spotted leaving the Airport in Italy with an engagement ring on her finger... I just wanted you to-" Kit interrupted.

"Rose, where are you?" he asked as he pushed his food away, his appetite, gone.

"I'm in New York, I have work" she said clearly. Kit's heart dropped. "I'm here too. We should meet. Talk. Settle things, between each other?" He asked seriously.

"OK, where do you want to meet?" she asked confidently. Kit sighed. "How about, The Grill? On fifty second street, at six? Does that suit your schedule?" he asked hopefully. After a while he heard her again.

"That suits... I'll see you then" she said as she hung up the phone. Kit looked down at the phone and rang Emilia at once. The phone didn't even ring twice before she picked up.

"Kit! I was just about to text you back. I'M SO GLAD YOU CALLED! I miss you so much!" Kit smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I miss you more Em. This shit is killing me. How is everyone?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know. _"How is that baby?"_ he asked. Knowing that the question put a massive, contagious smile on her face. He wished he could see it. Emilia adored him, and he knew it.

"He is the most exquisite human to have ever been made!" She gushed uncontrollably. That comment made him laugh. "Awww I miss your laugh Kit" she said over the phone.

"I miss you" he said reassuringly. "Em, I need to tell you something. I don't know if you've seen anything, but..." Emilia knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I know Kit! I know. It's all over my Instagram. I was careless and I'm so sorry." She said honestly. I took the ring off on the plane, then I must have, I don't know, put it on without realis– Kit interrupted again.

"No, stop please don't apologise" he whispered. "I want to make this better for us. Well, take steps towards it anyway. I want to make it so that you won't ever, have to wear that ring on any other finger, except for the one it's supposed to be on" he said seriously, taking a sip of water. Emilia didn't think he could do it over the phone, but he did. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like a butterfly that had just learned how to fly.

"I love you" she whispered over the phone.

"I love you too" he said hopelessly. "Em. Rose rang me this morning. She obviously saw the pictures of you and your ring, she wanted answers.

"Kit" Emilia began.

"I know" he whispered. "I'm not going to tell her. I did ask her to meet with me tonight. I don't know, she sounds settled. A lot more settled than she did – you know, since the last time we saw her" he said with a grin on his face.

"Kit" she sighed. "As long as you know what you're doing, then I'm fine with that" she said hopefully. "Just please, _watch your words_ , we haven't told our families yet, and I don't want our mothers to find out on an exclusive tell all from R..." she hesitated and stopped.

" _From Rose_ " Kit finished. "Yes" she whispered, feeling a little guilty. "Don't worry Em. I'm just going to clear the air... step one of many steps we're going to have to take so that we can be together, without any of this shit drama" he said as he took a deep breath, standing from his seat and shaking his legs out.

"Okay then" she said confidently. "You are amazing Kit. Almost too good to be true" she whispered.

"I'm far from it" he said guiltily.

"No, you really are, you're kind and considerate, and I know, I know how you feel about this whole situation, but you're willing to fix it, and that makes you amazing... to me anyway" she said cheekily.

"Well that's all that matters" he whispered. "Hey Em" he said as he began to walk down the busy New York street.

"What?" She said cautiously, knowing the tone of his voice. She knew that he was going to say something sarcastic. "I can't wait to see you next week" he said innocently. Emilia took a breath of relief.

"I can't wait to see you either" she agreed.

"Yeah... I'm going to fuck you, so hard" he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Kit!" she yelled over the phone. His laugh roaring through the receiver. "I'll talk to you later!" She said happily. He could tell that she was rolling her eyes at him. A sight that he loved, so much.

"I love you Em, well talk soon!" He said as he hung up the phone, his heart, filled with love, a massive smile on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for teaching showing me how to upload photos on here! It makes the storytelling so much easier when you have cool pics to look at :)


	9. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parentals be like...

_"You're not listening"_ he sighed as he placed the glass of red wine he had in his hand on the table. They were sitting in a popular New York restaurant, the lights were dimmed and no one really noticed who they were.

"I am" she said in an annoyed tone. "I'm listening to you and I'm finding it really hard to comprehend what's coming out of your mouth, I'm sorry, but it's true" she said as she too placed the glass of wine on the table between them. Kit looking directly at her, _he really didn't want to be here_.

This was a bad idea.

"You can't possibly think that I'm going to believe you when you tell me that your feelings for her were sudden" she said as she threw her napkin on the plate in front of her. 

_"I didn't say that"_ he said quietly. "Rose, this is not why I wanted to meet with you. I didn't come here for an argument. I just wanted to clear the air between us, like the adults we are" he said as he took another drink of his wine. This comment made her laugh.

"Like adults?" she repeated. "None of this even resembles adulthood" she snared. "Adults, adults don't cheat on their long-time partners Kit! That's what we were. We were partners!" She spat. "How could you do this to us?" she said as she threw herself back in her seat.

"Please calm down" he said as he leaned across the table. They hadn't even had anything to eat yet. Don't bother counting the cheese and crackers in front of them. That didn't really count, and he is definitely not hungry. "I'm sorry Rose, if there is anything I am sorry for it is the fact that I hurt you" he said as he leaned back, observing the look of anger on her face. "Do you want to leave?" he asked. "I don't want to keep you here against your will. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, then we can leave?" he said sympathetically.

He actually wanted to get out of this entire situation. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause a scene, especially because of the release of season seven in a few months.

"No" she said quickly. "I want to sort this out" she said as she sat up, leaning on the table. "We'll need more wine" she said as she put her hand up for attention.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said cautiously. That comment hit home for Rose, she then realised his true intentions.

"You don't want to cause a scene" she said as she brought her hand down, her eyes squinty and once again, annoyed.

"Well to be honest, no, no I don't" he said as he shook his head. "I don't even want to be here right now" he said as he too took the napkin from this thighs, and placed it on the table in front of him.

"What are you afraid of Kit?" she asked as she skulled the last bit of wine in her glass. "Are you scared that people will know that we are arguing? OR are you scared that people will know that the 'precious, amazing Emilia Clarke' is nothing more than a fake, home wrecking whore?" she spat. Rose was feeling rather pleased with herself after that comment. That's something she's wanted to say to Kit for a very long time. Kit on the other hand was not listening to this anymore.

"I'm not doing this" he said as he stood. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and threw some money on the table. "We are obviously not ready for this yet" he said as he looked down at her, pulling his phone from his pocket, checking the time.

_He was over it._

This was a total waste of time and he didn't want to be here anymore. He wasn't going to sit here and let her talk about his fiancée like that. 'No. Not happening' he thought to himself.

"I'M SORRY" she said loudly, people were now looking at them, one table had recognised them in an instant and were smiling and pointing at the 'lovely couple'. Kit quickly sat back down, placing his wallet and his phone on the table in front of him.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talking shit about her Rose" he spat through a whisper. "The next time you say anything like that, I'm walking out" he said as he drank the rest of his glass.

"How do you think I feel Kit?" she spat, people now looking at them, frowning and smiling at the same time. "You left me Kit! You just left! Of-course I'm hurting. This shit is killing me" she sighed. "I love you. You were the one for me. We had our ups and downs Kit, but we always worked through it. We always made it work" she said as he observed the pain in her eyes. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing the side of his face. "Kit" she whispered. "Come back to me" she said as she leaned forward and pulled his hand to hers. Kit lingered in her embrace for a moment until he realised that there were people taking photos of them.

"Rose, I'm sorry" he whispered. "I can't do this" he said as he glanced down at his phone. It had lit up because he received a notification from Emilia. She looked down and saw her name on his screen. Anger filled her entire body and he pulled out of her embrace.

In an instant she had grabbed his phone and dropped it into the jug of water between them. She then stood up, looked down at him as tears filled her eyes. Rose pulled her coat on, snatched her bag and left.

"Fuck" he said as he looked at his phone drowning in the jug of water in front of him. He reached in and pulled it out of the water, it was fucked. "For fuck sake" he said as he dried it with the napkin that once sat on his thighs. He threw his jacket on, put the phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet off of the table and walked out of the restaurant. She was gone and that was a waste of fucking time. He was phoneless and pissed.

He walked down the busy New York street towards his hotel. It was almost 9:00 pm and he was flying back to London in the morning. He walked past a shop and brought a burner phone. He had no idea what her number was. He lit a cigarette and stood next to a rubbish bin, opening the phone box, shoving the charger in his pocket and putting it together, throwing everything he didn't need into the bin beside him. He typed in the only number he knew by heart and puffed on his cigarette as he continued to walk down the busy street, his new phone, pressed on his ear.

"Jack!" he called through the receiver. "I can't talk long. Have you got Emilia's number?" he asked as he threw his cigarette butt in the bin/ashtray along the sidewalk, reaching into his pocket and lighting another one.

"Kit, why the fuck would I have her number? I've never really met her" he said through a laugh.

"FUCK" he yelled. Jack then realising that he was serious. "Kit what happened?" he asked.

"Are you OK?" he said worryingly. Kit shook his head as if his brother could see him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine" he said as he hung the phone up and threw into his back pocket. He pulled the door open to his hotel, walked directly to his room and packed his things. He brought all of his bags to the front door. Pulled a pen and a paper out of his day bag and walked out onto the balcony of his room. Kit sat on the table, a newly lit cigarette in his mouth, wrecking his brain, trying to remember her number...

** Emilia **

She was sitting in a busy airport, everyone around her, going about their day. She was waiting to board her place, Jack sitting right beside her. Emilia had just sent him a text, letting him know that she was just about to board her plane and that she couldn't wait to see him. They had planned for their flights to meet at the Heathrow airport within an hour between their flights. Kit was going to be the one that landed first. Her heart dropped when she saw a picture of both Rose and Kit, sitting in a light dimmed restaurant, Rose's hands on his face, Kit leaning into her embrace. She sighed as she read the caption.

**_JayGlos70: Just having a casual stalk of the king in the north and his wildling lover! That face caress though! Kill me now! #Ohmygod #Rosit #Gameofthrones_ **

Emilia flicked through her apps and found his name. She called him and felt miserable when it went straight to voicemail.

'Kit and his phone, again' she thought to herself as she heard her fight number being called over the loud speaker.

Jack stood as did she, the both of them, walking to their gate. Emilia looked at her phone once more before she threw it into her bag. She smiled at Jack as they walked to their seats, Emilia taking the window seat once more. She took a deep breath as she observed the night lights of Italy. Flying was something that she loved, however, she couldn't help but wonder if things between them were still the same. She shook her head at her own question.

'Of course they are' she said to herself. “Don't be so stupid Emilia” she whispered as she looked at her engagement ring on her right hand.

"He loves you Khaleesi" said the voice sitting right beside her. She looked up at Jack and she realised that he knew exactly what she was thinking and why she was so miserable.

"I know" she said as he placed her hand on his. "Thank you Jack" she whispered as she leaned on his shoulder.

"No problem" he whispered. "and don't worry, I will not tell anyone about your relationship until you are ready" he said as he caressed her hand in his. She smiled.

"How long have you known?" she asked curiously. Jack laughed.

"Oh, my wife and I conspired for years" he said as he looked into her blue/green eyes. "She's always said that the two of you would end up together" he said through a smile. "It just goes to show, that my wife is always right" he whispered as he let go of her hand and put his seat belt on. Emilia smiled.

"I miss Olivia" she said as she took a drink of water from the bottle in her bag.

"She misses you too. You must come to dinner before we fly to Belfast in a couple of months Emilia. She would love to see you" he said through a smile.

"I will be there. You just give me a date" she said as she pulled her vibrating phone from her pocket. She glanced down at the random number ringing her and hesitated. She didn't really like random phone calls and decided to ignore it because, they were going to fly out at any minute. Within seconds her phone rang again, and she decided to answer it.

"Hello" she whispered, looking at Jack who was frowning back at her.

"Emilia?" he said quickly. She recognised his voice at once.

"Kit?" she said quietly.

"EMILIA!" he yelled through the receiver. "Fuck I'm so glad it's you!" he said as he stood up in excitement.

"Kit, where are you? What's going on? Whose is this number?" she asked. Kit took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he began.

"What happened?" she interrupted.

"The meeting was a disaster Em" he sighed. "I'm at the hotel, getting ready to go to the airport, this number is from a burner phone that I brought off of the fucking street because she threw my phone into a jug of water before she stormed out" he said, Emilia's mouth wide open from shock. She was just about to reply before she was told by the air hostess that they were about to take off at any moment.

"Kit, we're taking off soon" she whispered through her phone, sinking into her seat so that no one could see her. Jack laughing at her actions, Emilia smiling back at him as she hit his shoulder with her free hand.

Kit sighed. Their timing was shit. He just got a hold of her and now, she was leaving again. He took a deep breath.

"I'll see you at the airport Em" he said, his heart heavy with self-pity. "I love you" she whispered weakly. Kit's heart filled with joy.

"I love you too" he whispered. "I can't wait to see you" she said softly. Kit smiled and nodded his head.

"Good night" he whispered as he waited until he knew that she had hung up the phone...

 ** _He had been back in London for at least forty five minutes. Kit stood out of sight as he waited for her plane to land._** He continuously checked his watch for the time. He couldn't wait to see her. His insides, jumping up and down from excitement. He even felt nauseous.

'Three weeks was too fucking long' he thought to himself as he looked down at his watch, checking it for the hundredth time. He felt a vibration in his front pocket and pulled the shit burner phone out. One good thing about Rose destroying his iPhone was that, he had a new number and he only gave it to those he wanted...

Kit, is this your number? Have you landed yet? How was your flight? Give me a ring when you can. Love you. Mum.

He took a deep breath as he pushed call. He hadn't spoken to his mum since before he left London for New York. She answered the phone at once. It was as if she had it in her hand, waiting for him to call her.

"Hello" she said. Kit smiled at the sound of her voice. His eyes still scanning the arrivals for his Emilia.

"Hi mum it's me" he whispered.

"Hello darling" she said excitedly. "Where are you?"

Kit smiled. "I'm at the airport mum. Is everything alright?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, everything is fine" she said happily. "Your father, brother and I were wondering if you would like to come home for lunch. Jack will come and pick you up from the airport?" she said hopefully. Kit sighed.

"That sounds great!" He said as he saw the arrivals doors open.

"Great! Well Jack will be on his way in the next five minutes, I'll get him to ring you when he gets there" she said excitedly.

"No, no, Jack doesn't have to, I can find my own way there. It's no problem" he said reassuringly. His mum shook her head.

"Kit, I'm not letting you pay for a taxi to bring you here" she said sternly. Kit laughed.

"Mum. I'll be fine. Is it okay if I bring Emilia?" he asked quickly. There was a pause. Not because she was shocked and upset, but because _he_ was on speaker phone and the three of them were all standing in the kitchen, smiling, listening and near laughing out loud at his question. His mother caught her breath and nodded frantically, as if he could see her.

"Of course it is! Kit!" she laughed. You're not seventeen years old anymore. "Any one of your friends is always welcome" she said excitedly. Kit smiled. He then realised that he was on speaker.

"Alright mum, well her driver is with her, and, if they're up to it then we will head straight over as soon as she lands" he said confidently. He really hoped that she would be up to it, because he really did miss his family.

"Alright Kit, give me a text if and when you are on your way. Take care and we'll see you soon, hopefully" she said happily. Kit smiled through the receiver. " _Bye guys_ " he said as he saw her, walking through the arrival doors. He could spot her beauty from a mile away.

"See you Kit" his family said in unison. The both of them hanging up the phone at the same time.

Kit walked towards her. 

_All he could see was her._

She hadn't spotted him yet, probably because she was still talking the ear off of Jack, who would always just listen to her and her amusing stories. Jack smiled at Kit and pointed him out to his dragon queen.

" _Hello there_ " he said as he stood in front of them. Her engagement ring visible on the middle finger of her right hand.

" _Hi there_ " she smiled back, her stomach filling with the butterflies. Kit leaned in and kissed the side of her face.

He lingered there for a moment "you have no idea how happy I am to see you" he whispered as he kissed her cheek once more. Emilia's eyes were gleaming back at him. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Three weeks is too long Kit" she said through a half-smile. People watching and taking pictures all around them, but they didn't care. All they could see was each other. All they wanted was each other.

"We need to go" he said weakly. "I want to kiss you, _so bad_ and we obviously can't do that here" he said as he rubbed the side of her shoulders. "So we need to go, now" he said as he looked and leaned over Emilia to shake Jacks hand, grabbing Emilia's bags off of her, then turning to walk out of the crowded airport.

They found themselves outside. Jack had been picked up by his eldest son and Kit was loading their gear into the taxi Emilia had waved down. She climbed into the backseat looking back at him as he closed the trunk of the car and stared at her from the outside of the vehicle. He took a deep breath as he walked around the taxi and opened the back door. Kit sat next to her as she tuned to face him. Her right leg tucked under her left. She was looking back at him, a smile on the corner of her face.

"Where to?" their driver asked as he looked back at them through the rear vision mirror. Kit looked at Emilia and held his hand on her face.

"My family asked if we wanted to go home for lunch" he said weakly. Emilia held his hand on her face and smiled.

"Well, I am starving" she said happily. Kit sighed.

"You're amazing" he said lovingly. He looked at their driver "I have a couple of questions before we go" he said as he looked back at Emilia and her curious eyes. Their driver then turned to face them head on. Kit looked at him and smiled. "Do you know who I am? He asked curiously. The driver shook his head. "I have no idea" he replied. Kit laughed. That was the best thing he had heard all week. "Do you know who she is?" he asked sarcastically, pointing at Emilia. Their driver shaking his head once more

"Should I?" he asked innocently.

"No" Kit whispered. "That's perfect" he said as he told him the address of their destination. Kit looked back at Emilia who was smiling back at him. He moved so close to her, he could feel her breath on his face. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Emilia holding on to the side of his face with both hands as he pushed her into the back seat. Emilia moaning into his mouth, their hands roaming around each other's body, crazed from hunger and lust.

"Kit" she whispered.

"Mhm?" he mumbled as he brought his hand up her thigh which sent a jolt of shivers up her back. Kit was almost sitting on top of her, she wanted him, more than ever. The last time they slept together was, in his hotel room in Spain. He was all she thought about, however she knew that they would probably over excite themselves, and the poor driver wouldn't be ready for that. Emilia pulled out of his kisses and moved away from his embrace. He looked at her as if she had slapped him hard on the face. Kit smiled and took a deep breath.

"You should put your belt on" he whispered as he leaned forwards and stole yet another kiss. Smiling at her as he pulled away. Emilia laughed as she moved to the middle of the car, throwing the middle belt on. Kit quickly put his on and then pulled her into his arms, Emilia hugging him as he kissed the top of her head. "Three weeks was too fucking long" he said as he held her hand.

"You're telling me" she said as she placed her hand on the bulge in his pants. Kit throwing his head back from pure desire.

"Don't" he whispered as he squeezed the side of her hip, making her jolt from being tickled.

"I'm just trying to settle it for you" she said as she smiled up at him.

"You'll do the fucking opposite" he said as he reached down to capture her lips in his once more.

"Oh sorry" she said innocently.

"Oh sorry" he mimicked as he pulled her close.

"I'm going to tell my family today" he said as he looked down at her, a smile on his face. Emilia looked back up and nodded.

"Alright then" she said as hugged his waist. "I've already told my mum" she said as she sat up and looked at him in the eye. Kit blushed.

"You did?" he asked. Emilia nodded her head.

"I did" she said weakly. "She is ecstatic. I had to tell her that it's still a secret so she's not allowed to blurt it out to our entire family" she laughed. Kit laughed too. Then looked at her seriously.

"If your dad was alive, I would have asked him for your hand" he said weakly. The mention of her father brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to cry, so she did what she always did best. She made a joke of it.

"I don't think he would have accepted it" she laughed. "He would have wanted you to bend the knee first" she said as she lay back down into his arms. Kit shook his head.

"You're impossible" he sighed as he caressed her back, her eyes getting heavy as he looked out of his window...

Time passed and the both of them had fallen asleep. He woke when he felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here" said the driver, Emilia near snoring on his thighs. He looked down and smiled.

"Em, were here" he whispered as he caressed her hair out of her face. Emilia opened her eyes and sat up.

"That felt like forever" she said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "No. I'll get this" she said as she reached for her handbag.

"Don't" he said as he pulled cash out, giving it directly to the man and telling him to keep the change for a tip. "Thank you" he said as he got out of the car to help them with their bags. Kit stood at the entrance of his parents' house, with Emilia by his side. Their bags on either side of them.

"You're nervous" she said as she stood next to him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"No, actually. I just can't believe you're here" he said as he pulled her close.

"Well, I'm nervous" she said worryingly. "What if they don't like me? What if they think that I'm not good enough for you? What if they..."

" _Stop_ " he whispered. "My family love you" he said reassuringly. "Come on, come in" he said before he kissed her once more. Kit then held her hand and opened the door, the both of them, walking in together.

"Just be yourself Em. My family love you" he whispered in her ear. Emilia nodded her head.

"They loved me, when we were friends" she said quietly as he removed her coat, then in turn, removing his own. He looked back at her and smiled.

"They'll come to love you just as much as I do" he said reassuringly. "Come on" he said as he held her hand and walked down the hallway. "Hello?!" He called. "Mum? Dad?" he said as he turned into their lounge area.

"Kit!" she yelled as she came around the corner. "Hiiiii" she said as she walked towards him with open arms. Kit let go of her hand and walked towards his mother. He kissed her on the side of her face before bringing her in for a hug. "We didn't think you were coming" she said as she caressed his back. "You didn't text or anything!" She said as she let go of him.

"Sorry Ma" he said as he pulled away, his hands still resting on her hips. "I forgot" he said as he kissed the other side of her face. He then let go of her and turned to face Emilia. "You remember Emilia?" he said as he held his hand out towards her. Emilia walked towards his mother wearing her beaming smile.

"It's good to see you again" she said as she gave her a kiss.

"Oh, you too Emilia!" She said as she pulled her in for a hug and wrapped her entire arms around her body. "You are so tiny" she said as she pulled out of her embrace. "Come, lunch is almost ready" she said happily. "It's so good to see the both of you!" She called as she turned to walk towards the kitchen. Emilia and Kit following behind her. "Emilia, you remember where everything is?" his mother asked curiously. Kit smiled at her, Emilia's eyes beaming back at him.

"Vaguely" she whispered back as Kit stole a quick kiss. Emilia pushed him away. Her cheeks red and near sore from smiling so much.

"Well, Kit can show you around before lunch. Rick and Jack have just gone to the store to get something for the chicken, they shouldn't be too long" she said as she stood behind her counter. Emilia and Kit, standing on the other side of the counter watching her fuss.

"Mum, don't fuss over us" he said as he leaned on the counter in front of him. His mother sighed.

"Kit, I haven't seen you in months, and Emilia, I haven't seen you in years! Let me fuss over you" she said as she brought the plates to the bench. Emilia smiled.

"Only if you'll let me help you" she said as she grabbed the plates and began to set the table. His mother looked from her son to the woman that was walking around the table and she _knew_. She knew her son so well. She saw the love in his eyes that she had not seen in a very long time. Deb smiled.

"Please Emilia" she begged. "I can do that. The two of you must be tired! Take a rest in the lounge before lunch" she called. Emilia shook her head.

"It's no problem, really" she whispered through a smile. Deborah looked at Kit with big eyes – the gesture telling him to take her and relax. Kit looked at his mum and nodded at once. He then pulled the things from the counter and helped her set the table before he dragged her out of the kitchen to the lounge.

"Thank you!" She called as they walked ten steps to the lounge area. Kit flopped onto their over-sized settee and observed Emilia looking at all of their old, framed, family photos.

"Oh, wow Kit! You were so cute" she said as she held up a photo of him and his older brother, playing in the snow. His hair was black and curly, very much like it is now. His eyes distant and brown. His eyelashes long. His smile. Gorgeous and beaming.

"Shhhh" he said as he patted the empty space beside him. " _Come here_ " he whispered as she walked towards him and sat in his arms. "I love you" he said as he looked down at her, kissing the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You do?" she asked cheekily as she looked up into his eyes.

"So much" he said as he caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. He brought his face down and lingered in her embrace for a moment. She leaned forward and brought her lips to his in an instant. Emilia holding the side of his face. Kit brought one hand up and held her back as the other one caressed her tummy. He held his forehead on hers, the both of them looking deep in each other's eyes. "I missed you Em" he whispered quietly. "Let's not do anything for a while" he said as he moved out of their embrace. "There's about four months until the premier. Let's just travel. The both of us together. Fuck what anyone thinks. Let's just pick a destination and run with it" he said excitedly.

Emilia smiled at his ambitious attitude. She looked at him curiously and nodded. "OK" she said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" she said happily.

"YES!" he said excitedly as he near pulled her on top of him for another kiss. "We'll have a look at flights and stuff tonight" he said excitedly.

"Alright" she said as she kissed him again. Biting his bottom lip from pure sexual frustration. He smiled back at her. He knew exactly how she was feeling. Three months was a fucking LONG time!

"Tonight" he whispered as he squeezed the side of her hips.

"Tonight" she said in reassurance. She then stood up and walked towards their roof-top high bookshelf. Reading and observing the books that were found there. Kit smiled at her and walked behind her.

"I'm going to go and see if mum wants anything done" he said as he held the back of her hips, kissing the back of her neck. Emilia's head fell on his shoulders and she moaned as he continued to kiss her neck. His tongue massaging her neck through his kisses.

"Stop" she said weakly. Kit grinned at the power he had over her. His hand then slid from the side of her hips to the front of her jeans. His hand caressing her core as her head shot back from pure lust. "Kit" she moaned. "That's not nice" she said as she pushed her back onto his now, raging manhood. He grunted as he pulled out of the lust-filled aura they had created around them.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked as he shoved his hand down his pants, repositioning his core so that it wasn't too obvious. Emilia shook her head.

"No, you go" she whispered. "I want to stay and admire this bookshelf. It's amazing!" she said as her eyes scattered around the authors.

"You book worm" he said as he kissed her once more before walking out of the room...

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled on his way to his mother. He couldn't believe she was here. She's so comfortable here. He would never have been able to leave any of his ex-girlfriends alone like he just did with Emilia. He guessed that that was one of the many benefits of being best friends first. He walked into the kitchen and his mother had definitely 'fussed' over their arrival. It looked like Christmas lunch, except it was bloody February.

"Mum" he said as he looked around at all of the food.

"I hope you're hungry" she said as she placed the food onto the table. Kit looked at her and nodded his head.

"We are starving, but mum!" he began. "You should not have gone through all this trouble" he said, he felt a little guilty. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. "What can I do to help?" he asked as he pulled some paper towels from its holder to dry them.

"Stop Kit" she said as she stood in front of him. "You haven't been home in months, and we haven't seen you since your birthday" she said as she pulled him in for another hug. "We miss you Kit" she said quietly. "And I'm worried about you" she said as she pulled herself out of their hug. Kit looked at her and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me Ma" he said reassuringly. "I'm happy. The happiest I've been in a very long time" he said quietly. His mother smiled back at him.

"Does Emilia have anything to do with this?" she asked with a small smile on her face. Just as he was about to answer, he heard his brother and his father storm into the house. He would recognise Jacks voice from a mile away.

 ** _"OH SHIT! IT'S THE MOTHER OF DRAGONS!!"_** He yelled through the house. Kit looked at his mother and laughed at his stupid brother. He then took a deep breath and smiled.

"It has everything to do with Emilia" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her on the side of her face once more. He smiled back at her as he walked out of the kitchen to go and save his Em from his loud, obnoxious older brother. He walked into the lounge and saw her laughing and joking with both his brother and his father.

"Kit!" his dad said as he walked towards him, the both of them hugging and laughing during their embrace. Jack looked at Emilia and hit her shoulder softly with his elbow. Emilia looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"He's always been the favourite" he whispered so only she could hear. Emilia giggling at his comment. Kit then looked over at his brother.

"Hey mate! Thanks for helping me last night" he said sarcastically as he hit his shoulder.

"Fuck bro, any time!" he said as he leaned in and gave him a quick hug. Kit then stood next to Emilia.

"Dad, you remember Emilia?" he said as he put his hand around her waist. Jack laughed.

"Dude she fucking introduced herself! Where were you?" He said in a humorous tone.

"Jack, stop swearing" his dad said as he picked up the groceries bag and turned to walk them to the kitchen.

"Of course, I remember Emilia!" he said as he walked down their hallway. The three of them following behind him. "How are you dear?" He asked as he looked back at her. Emilia smiled.

"I'm fine thanks" she said politely. Jack rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Come on Emilia, tell the truth! My kid brothers been annoying the shit out of you! You can tell us" he said jokingly. Emilia looked at Kit then looked back at Jack.

"Not as annoying as you are right now" she said swiftly. All three Harington's stopped in their tracks and looked at her. All three of their faces beaming. Jack's laugh breaking the silence.

"Oh, I like you" he said as they continued to walk to the kitchen. Kit's dad looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Finally!" she said as she walked towards his father, pulling the bags out of his hands. "If the chicken is dry, it's your fault!" she said as she looked between her oldest son and her husband.

"Sorry mum!" Said Jack. "It was the traffic. People drive like idiots when it's snowing." Their mum shook her head.

"Lunch is ready" she said as she smiled at Emilia. "Take a seat. Let's eat!" Emilia smiled at the way the men in this house did exactly as their mother asked. She was definitely the boss in this family. They loved her to pieces. Especially Kit...

 _She was stuffed_. She was so full, yet there was so much food in front of her. If she took another bite, she would explode. All that she needed now was a decent sleep. It was no lie. She was jetlagged.

"Deborah that lunch was amazing! Thank you so much" she said as she leaned back into her seat. His mum smiled.

"It was my pleasure! I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said happily. "What are your plans for the rest of the day Kit?" she asked as she began to move some of the food onto one plate.

"I'm not too sure, we don't have much planned" he said as he looked at Emilia.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do" said Jack as he looked between his brother and Emilia.

"What's that?" she asked as she took a sip of the water in front of her. Jack smiled. He couldn't help but realise how beautiful she was.

"You are going to stay here and drink with me" he said confidently. Kit laughed.

“What's the occasion?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Do we need an occasion?" said Jack as he looked from his mother to his father. Kit shook his head.

"No we don't...but I can give you one" he said as he looked from Emilia to his family. Emilia smiling back at him. Kit took a deep breath. "So, as you know. Things haven't worked out between Rose and me" he said as he looked at his mum. She nodded her head. "We separated over two months ago, just after my birthday party actually." His dad nodded his head.

"We know son, she came to see us sometime last month" he said as he placed his napkin on the table. Kit sighed.

"I forgot about that" he said truthfully. He then looked at Emilia and grabbed her hand, holding it in front of everyone for all to see.

"I love her" he said as he looked from Emilia to his family sitting in front of him. "I think I've loved her forever" he said as he brought his hand up and caressed the side of her face. Emilia brought her hand up to his and held it in front of them once more. "I know this whole situation is complicated, and that we" he shook his head. "No, that I hurt Rose. I will always regret hurting her...but, I do" he said as he broke eye contact with her and looked straight at his father. "I love her" he said reassuringly. His father smiling back at him.

" _We know_ " he whispered quietly.

"You...know?" he repeated as he looked around the table. Even Emilia was shocked. She quickly seized the moment to skull the rest of her drink.

"Dude! Everyone knew that you loved her, except for you" said Jack as he looked around the table for support. Both his mother and his father nodding and smiling in agreement. Kit looked at him and laughed.

"So, you knew?" he asked as he looked at his mother.

"Of course, we knew Kit!" she said as she leaned forward, looking between him and Emilia. "The two of you have always been great friends from the beginning. We knew that one day you would find each other. And yes, the circumstances are difficult and you're in a hard place at the moment. But time heals, and sooner rather than later, this will all be water under the bridge" she said reassuringly.

"You love her" his father asked as he looked at no one else on the table but his youngest son. Kit nodded his head in an instant. He then turned to look at Emilia. "And you love him?" he asked bluntly. Emilia looked him dead in the eye and nodded. "I do" she whispered. Kit's dad smiled. "Then I am happy for you both" he said happily. Kit looked at his family and smiled.

"Well since I was the only one who didn't know that I was in love with Emilia, _I do now_ " he said through a laugh. "I also decided that I wasn't going to break Rose's heart, ruin lives as well as the possibility of ruining my career just so that I could date my co-star" he said as he leaned forward and kissed the side of her face. "We weren't going to go through all of this just to date" he said as he looked at her.

He took a deep breath and saw the confusion on his parent’s face. Jack's face near going red from trying to contain his laughter.

"I asked Emilia to marry me" he said as his mother's eyes welled with tears. "And she said yes!" he finished.

His mother shot out of her seat and cried all the way around the table. Her arms wide open as she pulled him in for a hug. His father stood and walked around the opposite side, grabbing Emilia and pulling her in.

"Oh Kit! Congratulations" she sobbed. His father giving her the same praise.

"Thank you" she whispered as he patted the side of her shoulders. His mother still crying as she hugged and kissed her youngest son. She then moved to Emilia.

"I am so happy for you" she said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered as she watched Kit and his father hug over his mother's shoulders. His mother was sobbing so much, she was so happy. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting at all. She then turned to Jack.

"You can say NO if you like" he said as he opened his arms to hug her. "We're a crazy family, are you sure you want to be a part of it?" he asked sarcastically. Emilia laughed, but said nothing. This is exactly what she wanted.

Family is everything to her.

 ** _After all of the celebration hugs, laughs and kisses were over Emilia and Kit were in the kitchen, talking and laughing as they cleaned up the kitchen for his mother._** Jack was in the dining area, setting up for a few drinks he was determined to have with his brother and his now 'fiancée'. Jack shook his head with a smile. He couldn't believe that his brother was engaged. Their parents, resting in the lounge.

"What did I tell you?" he said as he looked at Emilia. She smiled at him as she dried the last casserole dish.

"You told me so" she said as she placed the dish on the bench, her smile beaming from ear to ear. Kit dried his hands, grabbed her arm and brought her close to him, leaning on the pantry behind him. He looked at her and caressed her face. He was about to tell her that he loved her for the hundredth time that day until they were disrupted by the music that was coming from the living room. Kit laughed as he stole a kiss.

"He's determined" he whispered. "He wants to drink with us" he said as he looked at her, pulling her close to him. Emilia looked back at him. She placed her hands on his chest and took a deep breath. Emilia was tired, there was no doubt about that, but she was always up for a good time.

"A few drinks wouldn't hurt. Let's stay here the night" she suggested. Kit's heart fluttered.

"Yeah?" he whispered excitedly.

"Yeah" she repeated with a smile. "I'll wash up, then we'll show your brother the meaning of a good time" she laughed. Kit pulled her into his arms.

"Emilia" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her neck. "Thank you" he said as he looked her in the eye. Emilia smiled back at him, kissed him once more, and then asked him to lead the way... He grabbed their bags and led her to his room upstairs... 

_She pulled herself out of the steaming hot shower._ It was absolute bliss. She smiled to herself when she heard Kit and Jack laughing downstairs. Emilia wrapped her hair in a towel and began to moisturise her entire body. She threw some clothes on and dried her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her phone light up on his bedside table in the reflection. When she looked at her phone Emilia saw that it was 5:30pm. She pulled it off of the charger and sat down to read through her notifications. She then laid down, as she scrolled through her phone, smiling at the photos she received from her godson's parents. "God, I love that kid" she whispered as she placed her phone on her chest, her eyes now growing heavy as sleep took over. Her eyes shot open as she felt her phone vibrating on the bedside table next to her. She pulled it up and looked at the time.

It was 8:00pm and there was a blanket on top of her. She pulled herself out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on. She walked out of the room and laughed when she realised that Kit and Jack were still drinking. Jack looked up and saw her coming down the stairs.

"Oh she's alive!" he said as she smiled at his brother who had his back to Emilia. Kit spun around and smiled as he watched her make her way to their two-man, noisy table. There were empty wine bottles all over the table.

"You should have stayed asleep" he said as he opened his arms. Kit kissed the side of her face as she sat on his lap.

"I didn't want to miss out on all the fun!" she laughed as she caressed his head.

"Good choice, Mother of Dragons" said Jack as he pushed a glass of wine towards her. Emilia smiled at him as she took a drink. Kits hand wrapped around her waist. She sculled her glass and asked for another. Jack laughing as he poured her drink. Emilia kissing the side of Kit's face.

"Hey!" Jack called. "Smile" he said as he pulled out his phone and took a photo of the two of them. "You're hilarious" he said as he smiled down at his phone, laughing at the pose Emilia pulled. I'm putting this on my Insta. I'll tag you Emilia" he said happily.

"Don't say anything stupid on there Jack" Kit said as he poured himself another drink with a serious look on his face. Jack shook his head.

"I'm not an idiot" he said as he clicked away on his iPhone. I'll give it to your fiancée to check it before I post" he said as he looked up at Emilia.

"Fiancée" she repeated as she looked at Kit, the both of them smiling at each other. "I like the sound of that" he said as he stole her lips in a kiss. The both of them laughing during their kisses.

"Hey! Ew! Stop! _Here_. What do you think?" Jack asked as he put the phone in her face. She was frowning as she read it, and then she nodded her head.

"That's fine. Your hashtag game is weak" she said bluntly. James roared with laughter.

"What the fuck is a hashtag?" Kit asked as he looked between Emilia and his brother. Emilia smiled at him weakly.

"I'll tell you in the morning" she said as she caressed the side of this face. "You can see my ring in that photo" she whispered. Kit looked at her. Grabbed her hands and moved her ring from her middle right finger to her ring finger.

"That's better" he said as he kissed her left hand.

"Posted" his brother interrupted excitedly.

jack_harington: Wining and dining with the best. It's been too long my bro! #Londonnightslooklikethis #Shellgiveyouarunforyourposes #Ueboomplayingnothingbutrock #Stunnershades #EmiliaClarke

Time passed and a lot of laughing and shit talking took place. Jack wanted to know what they were doing for their break.

"What's your plans for the holiday?" he asked as he opened another bottle of wine.

"We want to travel for a bit" said Kit as he devoured some potato chips. "There's also a Kiwi band playing here in London that I want to go and checkout" he said as he looked at Emilia. "I'll buy our tickets in the morning if you're interested?" he asked as he looked at her. Emilia nodded her head.

"Sounds great!" she whispered. Her chest was on fire. She was obviously playing catch up and the amount of wine she consumed, mixed with the jetlag was definitely catching up with her.

"We'd better listen to their music so that we can dance when we get there" he said as he rubbed her back. "The concert isn't until next month" he whispered as he observed her face. She was still on his lap. Luckily, she was as light as a feather, because he didn't feel her weight at all. Kit kissed the side of her cheek. He knew her inside out. He knew how she was feeling in this very moment. He glanced up at the grandfather clock in the kitchen. It was almost three in the morning. He pushed the bowl of potato chips away, looked at his brother, then looked at his Emilia.

"Come" he whispered. "Let's go to bed" he said as he pushed his lips on her neck. Emilia loved the sound of that.

"What?!" said Jack, a massive frown of his face. He was looking between the two of them in disbelief.

"Get some sleep Jack" he said as he picked his girl up. Looking down at her, his eyes asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine" she said through her contagious smile. Jack wanted to protest but decided that they were tired and that there was always tomorrow.

"Fine!" he called. "Good night!" he said as he raised his glass, consuming the rest of its contents. Kit smiled as he and Emilia walked to their room. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll clean-up" he said as they disappeared around the corner.

"Good!" Kit called back. "We did the dishes" he said as he looked down at Emilia. His hand around her waist as they made their way to bed.

She pulled her clothes off and hopped into bed, Kit doing the same. The sheets were cold. It was pure bliss because their bodies were so hot from the intake of alcohol. He took a deep breath and she moved closer to him.

This was the first time they had slept in the same bed as each other since Spain.

This was the first time they were able to be together, freely without the feeling of guilt.

This was the first time they were able to just be themselves.

Their families knew about their relationship, those who mattered. Emilia looked up at him as he looked back at her, his hand caressing her back.

"Here we are" he whispered. Emilia smiled.

"Here we are" she repeated.

"Phase one of many to go my Em" he whispered.

"As long as our families know, then I'm happy" she said reassuringly. Kit nodded.

"I love you" he said weakly. "You mean the world to me Emilia" he said with his eyes shut. "I can't wait to marry you" he said as he took a deep breath.

She smiled.

He was drunk and she loved it. He would always blab when he was drunk. Even when they were 'just friends'.

Emilia observed him as he continued to ramble about how much she meant to him. She ran her fingers over his stomach and put her head on his chest. She wanted to enjoy this moment with him. She listened to his heartbeat and murmured a _I love you too_ before she too, let sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the flashbacks.  
> Next: GoT Season 7 Premier :)


	10. Finest Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to the song "Finest Wine" from a band called Six60 BEFORE you read this chapter. It will make you get ALL THE FEELS.
> 
> Find the link below :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeFctJ0XuT4

**The day before the Game of Thrones Premier - Season 7 - Belfast.**

They stepped off of the plane and walked through the corridor to the arrivals lounge. Kit holding the both of their carryon bags on one shoulder. Emilia moving her diamond ring from one hand to the other, a small space between them. They had become accustomed to travelling together, making it look as though they were still, just friends. He looked down at her and observed her hair bouncing on her shoulders as her strides and quick pace took place in her confident walk. He smiled as he brought his hand to her shoulder and gave it a little pinch. She looked up at him and smiled as the both of them put their sunglasses on before they stepped out into the arrivals, knowing that there would be cameras and their fans all over the airport.

Everyone waiting in anticipation for their arrival.

Everyone excited for the premiere in two days' time.

"First stop, a phone" she said as she moved closer to him. Bumping her shoulder against his.

"Next stop, our hotel room" he said through a smile. Emilia looked up at him.

"We need to mix and mingle with the cast Kit" she said as they walked out of the door to arrivals. He looked at her, frowned and shook his head. He didn't even have to say anything. She knew him so well, she could literally read what he was saying just by the look on his face.

The last thing he wanted to do was _mix_ and _mingle_. Their bags were already collected and stacked on two different trolleys. _Here_ is where the reality of everything sunk in for Kit. He looked over at Emilia with the look of worry and concern. 

**_He hated this already_**.

"Thank you" he whispered as he picked up and put her luggage onto his trolley, along with their carryon bags that was still on his shoulder. "We'll just take this one" he smiled as Emilia followed behind him.

"Thanks so much!" She said as the air hostess smiled and waved at the both of them. "Kit" she said hopelessly, walking fast to catch up to him. She held on to their trolley before they passed the doors to their fans. The both of them, stopping to look at each other.

"How are you going to explain this?" She asked as her hand waved at the trolley full of bags in front of them.

"You're catching a ride with me to our hotel?!" He said in a 'duh' tone. She smiled back at him.

"Kit" she whispered. Kit shook his head.

"Emilia, we'll be fine" he said as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before the both of them took a step to the outside world that was Thrones.

_"Kit!_

_Kit!_

_Emilia!_

_Emilia!_

_What can we expect from the two of you this season?_

_You've been traveling a lot together since the wrap!_

_What's going on between the two of you?_

_Kit!_

_Emilia!_

_Are you glad to be back in Belfast?!_

_"_ Their fans yelled at them, but they continued to smile and wave as they made their way to their car. Kit helped their driver load their gear into the car. He just wanted to get out of here. He looked up and saw Emilia signing posters and posing with their fans for photos. She adored her fans, and it was easy to see that they all, loved her. Kit smiled as he walked towards her, holding his hands out to sign their things too. The group around them screamed with joy. So loud it made him chuckle.

"How about we take a photo with you all on one camera, then you can all send it to each other?" He asked as he held his hand out to receive someone phone, everyone near throwing their phone at him. He smiled as he took the phone nearest to him. He then turned to Emilia.

"You ready?" He asked excitedly. She smiled and stood next to him. They turned in front of their fans and he put his hand around her waist. "Smile!" He said loudly. He took more than one picture and turned back to their fans. Kit kissed the side of her face, which made their crowd go crazy!

" _KIMILIA LIVES_!" He heard one fan yell out as he passed the phone back to its owner. Kit and Emilia then walked towards their cab, waving as they got into the back seat.

"That was surprising!" She said as she put her belt on. Kit putting his on too.

"I know, I'm sorry! He said weekly. "It was a fucking automatic reaction Emilia! I knew it as soon as I did it! I'm sorry" he whispered weakly. Emilia looking at their cab driver, wondering if he knew who they were, and then she realised that, she didn't really care.

"This sucks" she said with an annoying tone. "I wish we didn't have to hide. You shouldn't even have to apologise for doing something any other 'normal' engaged couple would do" she said as she crossed her arms.

Kit liked it when she was semi upset at something. When she would frown, a little line would appear at the top of her right eyebrow and she had grown accustom to him massaging it during a heated discussion. Not that they fought much during their time together, but there were a few things that they disagreed on. Kit held the side of her face and leaned in to kiss the top of her forehead.

"I know" he whispered. "Let's just get through this premier and the next seven weeks when this season airs. Then we'll..." Emilia held his hand.

"Kit" she interrupted. "I'm going to be in L.A after this premier" she said as she looked at him, deep in the eyes, Kit frowning back at her.

"What?" he asked. Emilia shook her head.

"I told you after that concert Kit. I'm shooting for the new Star Wars movie" she sighed. Kit looked at her, his eyes, continuously frowning.

"How long?" he asked, a little annoyed. Emilia looked at him and wondered if he ever listens to her.

To be fair.

They were both drunk and near ripping each other's clothes off in an elevator when she chose to tell him. Of-course the information went in one ear and out the other.

"Emilia?" he said as he turned his whole body to face her.

"Three to four months" she said quickly. Spitting the words out as one.

"Oh, what the fuck?! Fuck that! I'm coming" he snapped. Emilia didn't know whether to smile or be absolutely worried about his reaction.

"Kit" she began.

"We know that our lives are compli-..."

"No. No. I can't be away from you for that long Em" he whispered. "When do you leave?!" He near yelled. She looked out of the window.

“I fly out the night of the premier" she whispered.

"WHAT?!" he snapped. She turned her body to face him and put one hand on the left side of his face.

"We've always worked like this" she said reassuringly.

"We were just friends Emilia!" he said as he held her hands in his, the both of them resting on his thighs.

"Just friends" she repeated. "Oh, how that feels like a lifetime ago" she whispered. A small smile appeared on the side of his face.

"Don't change the subject" he whispered back. "I'm serious. You can't expect me to just let you go to L.A for that long without me" he said as he brought her hand up to kiss it. Even though this information was a literal shock to the system for him. He could never stay mad at her. "Anyway" he continued. "I haven't seen your place in L.A yet, so it would be an adventure for me" he said as he leaned forward and quickly kissed her on her lips. 

_"When did you tell me?"_ he asked as he forced himself away from her lips.

"It was after the concert" she whispered cautiously. Kit observing her sparkling blue eyes that were beaming at him in the sunlight. "While we were in the elevator" she said quickly.

Kit threw his face in the palm of his hand. Emilia smiling down at him as her hand rested on the top of his head.

"Well, no wonder I didn't hear you" he sighed. "I remember that part of the night" he said as he looked up at her bringing his hand to the side of her face. "Every fibre of my being was trying not to take you then and there in that fucking elevator" he said with a huge smile on his face. Emilia laughed.

"You're a dick" she said as she turned to look out of the window. Wondering where they were. Kit's eyes were locked on her entire body.

"Were going to a mall first, to pick up a phone" he said as he pushed himself onto the back seat, his entire body now facing forward.

"Oh, you could have let me go to the hotel and get changed first" she moaned. Kit smiled at her as he took his seatbelt off and moved closer to her.

"It's not my fault you attacked me in the bathroom ON A PLANE" he said as he pulled her close to him. That comment made her laugh out loud.

"Fuck off Kit!" she said as he wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder, Kit kissing her neck.

"I won't be long" he said as she felt his tongue on her neck. Kit kissing her as his hands wondered down her body. "I'll just run in and run out" he said as she pushed herself onto him. He always knew how to tease her.

"Don't" she said as she looked up at him. "The driver" she whispered. Kit looked down at her and smiled.

"Later?" he asked hopefully. Emilia looked back at him.

"Pft. Of course. You can't start something and not finish it Kit Harington" she moaned. Kit kissed her neck once more.

"I need this phone anyway. So, I can send you dirty messages from across the dinner table with the rest of the cast" he said as he brought his hands back up, holding them around her belly.

"Yeah, next time, don't lose it!" she said through a chuckle.

"It was a burner phone" he shrugged. "It was probably destroyed in that crowd. I mean I've never seen anything like that. And we've been to a few concerts" he said as he looked down at her, Emilia already looking up at him.

"They were amazing. I really enjoyed that concert Kit" she said as she pushed her core up and pulled her phone from her pocket. Her fingerprint unlocked the phone and it showed a picture of the both of them, sitting in her London house on the couch.

"Send me that photo, when I get my phone" he said as he watched her text Nathalie back. She was wondering how far away they were. Kit glanced out of the window and saw that they were about to pull into the mall's carpark. "Hop up darling" he said as he caressed the side of her hips. Emilia pulling herself out of his embrace as she continued to text and smile at her phone. The car came to a complete stop and Kit looked at Emilia. "I won't be long" he whispered as she put her phone on her lap, smiling back at him.

"I'll be here" she said sarcastically. Kit looked back at her and laughed as he got out of the taxi...

* * *

They found themselves in yet another elevator, their luggage surrounding them and the both of them, holding their keys in their hand.

"What floor are you on?" He asked as he had his own key in his hand, observing the key card.

"Twenty-two" she replied.

"I'm on twenty-four" he sighed. "Let's just go straight to mine" he said as he pushed his own floor number. Emilia smiled back at him.

"What time were we supposed to meet the cast for dinner?" she asked as she pushed her own floor number. Kit completely disregarding her question.

"What are you doing? He said as he looked from her to the elevator’s keypad. Emilia sighed.

"I can't just come straight to your room. I need to take my things to mine first. Then I'll pull some clothes out for a shower in your room. Kit shook his head.

“I'm over this shit already. Let's tell Dave and Dan. Get some advice. We maybe overthinking this entire situation" he said as he took a step closer to her. "I mean think about it, Em. It's been months. We haven't seen or heard from Rose. You saw the fans today, they fucking love us together. If anything. This might be a good thing for Thrones?" he said as if a lightbulb had just gone off in his head. HE actually made a lot of sense. Emilia nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's talk to Dave and Dan. It's just another phase we have to face, right? She asked as she pulled her carryon on her shoulder. Kit smiled as he gently lifted it off of her shoulder and put it on his own.

"We'll talk to them tonight" he said as the elevator doors opened on her floor. Kit and Emilia bringing their gear to her room. All of a sudden, they were faced with two familiar faces.

"HELLLOOOO!" They yelled in unison. Kit smiled as he walked towards them. He missed them so much.

"Hello" he said as he pulled the both of them into a hug at the same time. Emilia was smiling as she walked towards them too.

"Maisie! Sophie! You're both on this floor? She asked as she gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"We are" Maisie said excitedly.

"Are the both of you o-.."

"No" Kit interrupted. "Emilia is" he said as he looked back at her. "I'm just helping her with her gear. What number are you darli-... Emilia? He said quickly.

Maisie and Sophie looked at each other awkwardly. Emilia looked at Kit then smiled at the girls.

"Two hundred and thirty-four" she said as she held out her swipe card.

"Aw, you're in between Sophie and Me" Maisie said as she hit the down button on the elevator.

"Maisie" Kit said as he watched them enter the elevator. "What time were we meeting the rest of the cast?" he asked seriously. Both Sophie and Maisie laughed.

"Now" she said happily.

"We'll tell them that you guys won't be long" she said as she pushed the ground button. The both of the girls smiling as they watched the elevator doors close in front of them. Kit looked at Emilia and laughed.

"What?" she asked curiously. Kit shrugged his shoulders and dragged their gear to her room. Emilia swiping them in.

"They know" he said as he closed the door behind them. Emilia grabbed one of her suitcases and threw it on the counter.

"You recon?" she asked as she unzipped her bag and pulled out the things she would need to have a quick shower.

"Of-course they do. I can guarantee they are like my parents and my brother. They've been speculating for years. And I almost called you darling" he said happily.

"I know! I noticed that!" she said as she began to untie her hair and remove her clothes. "It should be okay though Kit. I’ve called you darling many times, and we weren't dating at all" she said as she walked into her bathroom. Kit following in behind her. He too, began to remove his clothes. Starting with the belt around his waist. Emilia looked back at him as she turned the shower on.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she pulled her jeans off.

"Having a shower" he smiled as he took off the rest of his clothes. Emilia laughed.

"Fine! But we can't take forever in here Kit. They won't start without us down there and you know it" she said as he pushed the both of them into the shower and closing the door behind him. This was exactly what he wanted. This was exactly what she needed. 

_Hot water_ and Kit Harington.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. His hands moving up her waist to her breasts. "Kit" she whispered as her hand wondered down to his hard core.

"We'll be fast" he said as he lifted her left leg and placed it on his hip. The water falling on the both of them, their lips and tongues fighting a war of their own. She moaned as she caressed his core on hers. He held onto her hips as he thrust himself into her. The both of them moaning loudly. Kit held himself inside of her as he felt her walls close in around him. She was so tight, you wouldn't think he was just inside of her no more than five hours ago. She was so light he was able to hold her in his arms, the both of her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to push and thrust inside of her. Emilia sucking on his neck as he continued to bring pleasure to the both of them. Emilia looked him in the eye as he looked back at her. The water pouring on the both of them. The slapping sound getting louder as he buried his head in her shoulders as he continued to fuck her hard, fast and deep. Emilia moaning and panting at their embrace. Kit doing and feeling the same.

"Fuuuuck" he groaned as he felt himself spill inside of her. Emilia now biting on his shoulder, her elbows sitting on his shoulders. Her arms around his neck, her hands, pulling his hair. Kit continued to push himself into her as he felt her cum all around him. "Fuck, Emilia" he whispered as he brought her down gently, Emilia leaning on the wall looking back at him with a smile on her face. "You are fucking amazing" he said as he put his hand behind her neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Now we really need to hurry up and get downstairs" she laughed. Kit laughing as he caressed her small, petite body. The water falling on the both of them once more.

* * *

They were laughing as they walked out of the lobby into the restaurant. Kit and Emilia looking at and admiring his new phone. Just before they were about to enter the restaurant, he asked her to stop and take a photo. Emilia smiled back at him and leaned into his embrace, the both of them, looking into the lens. 

"That's perfect" he said as he looked at their photo. "You're so beautiful Em" he whispered.

"You always say that" she said weakly. Running her fingers through his curly hair that she loved so much.

"I know" he said through a smile. "Hey look" he said as he brought the phone between the both of them. Showing her how he can make the photo he had just taken, his wallpaper. Emilia clapping and laughing at his major accomplishment. Kit catching a glimpse of her engagement ring on her right hand. She noticed his look of disapproval and smiled as she pushed his shoulder.

"We'll talk to Dave and Dan" she said reassuringly. Kit looked back at her and smiled.

"I just want to be with you" he whispered as he opened the door for the both of them. "I don't like public displays of affection Em, but I want to be able to hold your hand" he said as she walked beside him, spotting the rest of their cast in the distance. Emilia looked back at him and smiled. He knew exactly what she smiling about. She completely agreed. It went without saying.

"I love you" she whispered as she put her hand around his waist. This was normal behaviour for her, no one would look twice.

"I love you too" he whispered as he brought his face to her ear. Kissing the side of her face quickly. They walked closer to their cast.

They could hear their laughter from a mile away. It had been so long and now that they were literally ten steps away from them. Kit couldn't wait to 'mix and mingle' as his fiancée suggested they do in arrivals. In an instant he felt her hand drop from his waist.

Kit looked at her and then looked up.

His heart dropped.

The both of them spotting her immediately, sitting in between Lena and Sophie.

"Good evening!" Lena shouted as they all stood up to greet them. Kit forced a smile on his face as did Emilia.

"Hi there" he said through a lump in is throat. He then looked at the red head sitting between Lena and Sophie. Both Maisie and Sophie noticing the uncertainty between the two of them. Peter poured them a glass of wine and shoved it into their hands. Nathalie literally ran to hug Emilia, pulling her close and whispering something in her ear so that only she could hear. The tension in their once chatty, happy group was now, so thick, you could cut it with a blunt as fuck knife. Nathalie knew her (besides Kit) better than anyone. She could tell that Emilia was uncomfortable, but at the same time, she tried not to make it obvious.

"Rose" he whispered, his voice, all of a sudden lost.

"Kit" she whispered back, looking at him dead in the eye, standing in the spot where she once sat.

The entire cast, looking between the two of them.

Emilia included...

* * *

 ** _All eyes were on them_**.

Emilia took a seat next to Nathalie, well, she was actually pulled down by Nathalie, to sit down. Emilia was trying her best to not be bothered by this entire situation.

His heart was pounding.

He didn't know whether to lean forward and kiss the side of her face or say 'hello' and sit down next to Emilia.

He decided to go with the first choice.

Kit then plonked himself next to Peter, inhaling his glass of wine, taking a deep breath as he sat down.

"Well, how the hell are we?" he heard his director ask, trying to break the stone-cold awkwardness. Kit shook his head and stood.

"Can I talk to you? Now, please?" He asked. Dave saw the uncertainty in his eyes and nodded his head. "Dan, can you come?" he asked as he then turned to face him.

"Yeah sure Kit. Now?" Dan asked as he placed his glass in front of him. Kit nodded his head.

"Yeah now, over there" he said as he pointed at an empty space, a few feet away from their table. Emilia looked up at Kit and he looked down at her quickly as he passed her. His hand, caressing the top of her shoulder.

"Please, carry on without us" Dave said as he followed their lead actor. Rose stood and followed them out too. The rest of the cast, breaking out into their own conversations. Emilia saw that Rose was following Kit and went to stand. Nathalie put her hand on her best friend's thigh and shook her head.

"Leave them" she whispered. "They've got shit to sort out, apparently" she said as she looked back at the four of them, who had made a circle and was in deep conversation.

Emilia had to remind herself that no one knew of the relationship and love she had for Kit. She had to remember that to _them_ , her co-stars, Rose and Kit were still together. They also had a history of melt-downs so this was not new to the Game of Thrones cast at all. Nathalie observed the way Emilia was looking back at them. She then realised that she was staring. She turned to Nathalie, smiled, and asked her what was happening. Nathalie shook her head.

"I have no idea" she whispered as she poured the both of them another glass of wine. "All I know is that there is definitely trouble in paradise" she said as she looked up at Sophie. "Right?" Sophie said as she nodded. "She was here when we got here" she said as she looked at Maisie. Lena nodded her head.

"Come on guys!" she called. "It's none of our business. Let's just enjoy tonight and prepare ourselves for the premier tomorrow! Season seven is here!" She said as she raised her glass. The rest of the cast raising theirs, smiling, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Emilia smiling at her co-stars, her mind on Kit, wondering what the fuck they were talking about...

 ** _"No, no I'm not doing it" he said as he crossed his arms._** "I'm sorry, I wish things were different. But they're not" he said as he shook his head.

"Kit" Dave said as he looked between him and Rose. "I told you months ago when the shit hit the fan in Spain that you needed to get this under control. We are a night away from our premier, you can't spring this on the cast, on the fans right now. If news gets out of your separation, the tabloids will have a field day!”

"I don't give a shit about the tabloids" he said as he looked at the three of them. "I love her" he said as he pointed in the direction of their table full of cast members. "I'm not going to disrespect her, by pouncing around on the red carpet just to make 'good headlines' he said clearly. "I'm sorry Rose. I've told you how sorry I am. I've tried to work things out with you in a manner that could have suited us all. I actually haven't seen you since you destroyed my phone. So, why are you here?" he asked as he looked at her. They wouldn't be in this situation in the first place had she not come.

"I was invited. Months ago Kit! Before all of this shit happened. I want to be here" she said confidently. Kit threw his hands in his hair. Something he did when he was frustrated.

"Kit" said David as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is expecting to see Rose, it was right of her to come. She has every right to be here. It's only for a few hours. Then after this premier you can do whatever you please" he whispered. Kit shook his head.

"This is killing me" he said as he brought his hands back down and folded them. "This will hurt her" he said as he looked back at his Emilia, who was now chatting and laughing with Peter.

Dave shook his head.

"Emilia understands the politics of the industry. She understands Social Media and how fucked up it can be. Emilia will understand" he said reassuringly. Kit looked from Dave, to Dan, then finally to Rose.

"After this premier, I'm done" he said as he brought his hand to his face. "After this premier, we're out in the open" he said clearly, both Dan and Dave nodding their heads. Kit looked at Rose... "You need to be OK with this" he said as he looked at her.

" _I'm not ready for this_ " she whispered. Kit felt her pain. He couldn't lie. He could never hate her. She actually did nothing wrong.

This was all his fault.

This was the woman that he thought he could spend the rest of his life with, so he knew exactly how she must be feeling, and he did feel fucked up about that. He put his hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe her tear away.

"You don't want to be with me" he whispered. "Not after everything I've put you through" he said as she brought her hand up and held his hand in hers.

"I do" she said weakly. "I love you Kit" she admitted. "I think we could fix this" she said as she continued to hold his hand in front of her. "Kit" he said as he looked from Rose's face to Dan's.

"I'm sorry we're asking this of you. IF it could be any other way, you know we'd want to go with that. But you know the media better than anyone. If you go out on that carpet without Rose, that will be the biggest question of the night. It's better to do it this way, rather than the alternative" he said as he looked between Rose and Kit, who were looking at each other as if they were the only two in the room. Kit then broke contact and looked at Dave.

"This isn't fair" he whispered, his hand still in Rose's. “This isn't fair on Emilia. This isn't fair on Rose. But, I'll do it" he said as he looked back at Rose. He let go of her hand and put the both of them in his pocket. "I need to go and speak to Emilia" he said as he took a step back, out of the circle they had created.

"Kit, can we talk?" she asked softly. Kit looked at Rose and shook his head.

"I need to go and speak to Emilia" he repeated. "She deserves to know what's happening" he said through a sigh. Rose closed her eyes. Nodded her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said weakly. Kit looked at her, a small smile appearing on the corner of his mouth, he nodded as she smiled back and walked away. In the opposite direction of the casts table. Dan and Dave watching her as she walked out of the restaurant. Dave then grabbed his wrist before he turned to walk away.

"Kit" he said. "You and Emilia?" he asked curiously. "How serious are you?" Dan asked, stepping closer to Kit. Kit looked back at Emilia, then looked at the two of them standing in front of him.

"I'm going to marry her" he said truthfully. Both Dave and Dan smiling. Dan smacking him on the shoulder. "That's if she'll have me after this potential shit storm" he said as he nodded at the two of them and walked away.

He watched her as she continued to laugh with the rest of their friends. A near empty plate of food in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders as he looked at the rest of the cast.

"Good evening" he said through a chuckle. The entire table laughed.

"Good evening Kit!" Lena said as she raised her glass yet again.

"Hi there" she said as she looked up at him. Her sparkling blue/green eyes staring right through his soul.

"Hi" he whispered back at her. Smiling uncontrollably, his entire body wanting to lean down and kiss her lips.

"Where's Rose?" Nathalie asked as she looked between Kit and Emilia. She was protective of Emilia and she wanted to know what game he was playing.

"She's gone to bed. Jetlagged" he lied as he looked at her.

"Have something to eat" Emilia said as she moved closer to Nathalie, trying to make space for him to sit down. Nathalie looked back to the place where they all once stood and only saw Dave and Dan, the both of them, still in deep conversation about this entire situation.

"I'm not hungry" he said. He had actually lost his appetite.

"Em, you wanna get outta here?" he asked quietly. Emilia looked up at him and she knew that something was wrong.

"Yeah, let's go" she said as she placed her napkin on the table and smiled at the rest of their friends.

"Right, everyone should go to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow" she joked.

"Good night love birds!" Lena called. Sophie, Maisie and Nathalie all looking at her with an awkward smile on their faces.

"Inappropriate" Nathalie whispered to herself. Emilia shook her head as she stood. Nathalie grabbed her hand. "Text me" she whispered. Emilia leaned down and kissed her on the side of her face.

"Of-course" she whispered in her ear. "Good night!" she said to everyone looking back at her.

"Good night!" Kit repeated as they walked out, side by side, making their way of the restaurant.

 ** _"Let's go for a walk" he said as he led them out of the hotel._** The cool breeze hitting her skin, sending Goosebumps throughout her entire body.

"Kit, what's the matter?" she asked cautiously. Not really knowing if she wants to hear the answer. She knew him, inside out. She knew that something was bothering him. Kit brought them to a park bench, the smell of salt air filling his nostrils, the sound of the beach just ten minutes away.

"You know how much I love you?" he asked as he sat down on the park bench. Taking his jacket off and giving it to Emilia as she put it on and sat down next to him.

"Of-course I do" she said as she smiled back at him. Her head resting in the palm of her hand as she looked back at him. Kit was looking at his hands. Rubbing them together from pure nervousness. He then looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned in and held her free hand.

"Emilia" he whispered. Her smile fading from the pure sound of his voice.

"Kit, spit it out" she said through a giggle.

Kit looked at her seriously and shook his head. He held her hand as he told her of their conversation. Of their want for the proceedings tomorrow. The smile disappearing off of her face. Her bubbly sense of humour going with it. Her eyes filling with tears. It felt as though the information he had told her had hit her hard. It felt as though she had been hit by a bus. She heard the news coming out of his mouth but she couldn't believe it. Emilia closed her eyes. Kit saw two tear drops escaping them and running down her face.

"This isn't fair" she whispered.

"I know and understand why this is happening, why you have to do what you need to do" she said as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her hands around them. "But it's not fair Kit" she said as she looked at him, her head resting on her knees. Her eyes piercing his. He hated it when she was upset. What's worse is that he was the cause of her pain.

"Emilia, I'm so sorry" he whispered as he caressed the side of her face. "It's only for the premier, then we'll announce our engagement" he said reassuringly. Emilia laughed, she threw her legs off of the park bench and stood.

"We can't do that" she said as she walked towards the railing, overlooking the open water. Kit took a deep breath and stood up, walking next to her, his hands resting on the railing in front of them.

"I don't know what else to say, except for, I'm sorry. I wish none of this had happened" he said truthfully. Emilia looked out to the open water and took a deep breath too.

"It's just another phase, right?" she said as she looked back at him. A little annoyed. She then realised that his eyes were full and glassy.

"Yeah" he whispered. "This time tomorrow, it will all be over. Then we can both go to L.A" he said excitedly. Emilia broke eye contact with him and walked away. Kit, didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Emilia" he called as he near jogged to keep up with her fast pace. "Em" he said as he finally caught up to her, walking on her right side. "Please" he said as he held her hand. Pulling her to a standstill. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he held the side of her shoulders.

"I'm thinking that I need to be sitting on this beach right now" she said truthfully. "I want to be by water Kit" she said as she pushed passed him, making a beeline for the beach entrance. Kit following behind her. Water was her element. Sitting on a beach, or looking out at the open sea, always brought her solace. She took off her shoes and took a step onto the sand, the feeling immediately filling her heart with joy. She pulled his coat off and laid it on the sand, then taking a seat. Kit breathing in the fresh salt air and taking a seat next to her. The moonlight shining above them, the reflection of the waves crashing in front of them. She leaned on his shoulder and his heart fluttered. They sat in silence for a while. The both of them just enjoying the silence, the brightness of the moon and the sound of the water coming in and going out. Emilia then looked at Kit and kissed the side of his face.

"I'm going to fly out in the morning" she said confidently. Kit looked at her and frowned. "I can't be here, watching you, do what you need to do tomorrow" she said as she looked at him closely.

"Em" he began. She then brought her hand to his lips. Silencing him.

"I won't be myself tomorrow Kit. I'm an actress I know. I understand the whole 'fake it till you make it concept' but I can't do it. The fans will notice my change in behaviour. Then all of this would have been for nothing" she whispered. "IF I stay, I'll be a casualty in this whole 'operation' and I don't want to waste your time, Rose's time or Dan and Dave's" she spat. "So, I'm going to fly out tomorrow" she said blatantly. Kit shook his head.

"You leaving will raise more questions Em" he replied. Emilia shook her head.

"No it won't" she said as she looked back out at the ocean. "I'm due in L.A tomorrow night anyway. I'll just say that I needed to come back earlier, to prepare for my screen time for my new movie. No one will even look or think twice" she said reassuringly. Emilia sighed at the sight of his disapproving face. "I can't be here. I've watched you for six years on the red carpet. Granted those years were different. Because you didn't know how I felt about you... But now, Kit. Now, it's different. Now, I am your fiancée. You can't expect me to stay here and be OK with you..." her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "I can't watch you posing for photos, smiling, taking interviews with her as if nothing has changed. _Everything has changed_ " she spat.

Kit then realised that he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He threw himself down, his head landing in the sand. Emilia turned around and watched him as he held his hands on his face.

"FUCK!" He said as his hands moved off of his face.

"I'm sorry Kit" she said as she lay on her side. Resting her head in the palm of her hand once more. The moon shining down on them. The stars filling the sky.

"What are you apologising for?" he asked weakly. "YOU have nothing to apologise for. This is all my fault" he whispered as he leaned up, capturing her lips in his. "I love you Emilia. I wish I told you earlier. Then maybe none of this would have happened. Emilia kissed him back, then laid next to him. The both of them, looking up at the sky.

It was both of their faults.

They have had this conversation, time and time again.

She didn't want to go into the blame game.

She just wanted to bring him joy.

That was an attribute Kit loved about Emilia. Even if and when she was down and out, she would always try to put a smile on anyone's face. Emilia took a deep breath... 

**_"Bring me a glass of your finest wine"_** she whispered as she turned her head to look at him. Kit smiled at the memory of the song that she was singing. He would usually (try) to sing along with her, but in this point in time. He was too depressed to sing. Kit continued to look up the big, star-filled night sky. 

**_"I want to dance till the morning time"_** she continued as she pulled herself up, resting her head on his chest. " ** _Bring us some food, gotta feed our mind"_** she continued as her left hand hugged him, her fingers lightly pressing into his armpit, trying to get him to sing the rest of the lyrics. 

**_"Drink the moon till we feel the shine"_** he whispered as he looked down at her. His heart filled with nothing but love. 

**_"I'm just too blind to see the sign, we're losing what we've made"_** she continued. Kit kissed the top of her head. His right hand coming up to support his head. His other, caressing her back. 

**_"Know that I'll wait until I'm old and grey, just to see your face again"_** he said as he continued to look down at her. Emilia looked up at him. Tears, building and falling from her eyes. Her heart was breaking. So much so, she needed to sit up. Kit following her. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, her lips to his ear. 

**_"Know that I'll wait until I'm old and grey, just to see your face again"_** she whispered weakly.

Kit turned to face her. Pressing his lips to hers once more. 

_"I'm coming with you"_ he said. His face lingering in front of hers. both of their eyes, closed. He was absolutely certain. His mind? His mind was made up. Emilia shook her head.

"No" you're going to stay here, and you're going to do this, for us" she said hopelessly. "I love you and I trust you Kit" she whispered. "You're my best friend" she said. A very small smile appearing on the side of her face.

"Em... I... you..." he began. She put her hands on his lips once more.

"I know" she said weakly. He looked at her longingly. Emilia then turning to take in the beautiful, sea side view. "I love it here" she whispered. "Belfast has been my, _our_ home for seven years" she said hopelessly. "I'm going to miss it when this is all over" she said as she looked at her brooding Kit Harington, who had not taken his eyes off of her this entire time.

"I'm going to fucking miss you Emilia" he said as he put his hands around her. Hugging her so tight. Never, ever wanting to let her go...

* * *

 ** _"Alright, you better let go now, before someone sees"_** **_she whispered into his ear._** The airport was empty, and she was about to board a red eye to L.A, with a three hour stop-over in Amsterdam.

"Please be safe and be careful" he whispered as he finally let her go. Emilia smiled.

"I will" she said reassuringly. "You do know that I have flown a hell of a lot without you ah Harington?" she said cheekily. This much was true. But for the past six months, all of the travelling they had done, they had flown together. He had grown accustom to her light leaning on his shoulder snores and she had grown accustom to the amount of movies he would make her watch for the duration of the flight.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he kissed the side of her face once more.

"Yeah, text me your flight details when you book it, and I'll be there, waiting for you" she said happily. Kit looked at her and smiled.

"I love you my darling" he said as he picked her bag up off of the ground, and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Bye" he said as she took two steps back.

"Watch where you're going!" He said as he pointed at the pole behind her. Emilia nearly running into it.

"Oh god, there's a pole there!" she called as her laugh filled the airport, Kit smiling at her clumsiness.

"See! I told you I should come!" He called as she turned her back to him.

"Shut it Harington" she yelled as she put her hand in the air, waving out at him as she continued to walk through the doors to her gate.

"One foot in front of the other Clarke!" He called as he watched the doors close. His heart yearning for her once more. He turned to walk out of the airport. They had spent the entire night, talking, singing and crying on the beach. The sun was just about to rise in Belfast and he needed a few hours’ sleep before the premier. He caught a cab back to his hotel and within a minute of sitting in the cab, he was asleep....

 _"Kit, Kit, wake up! KIT!_ She said as he opened his eyes.

"Mais" he said as he sat up and pulled his seat belt off.

"Kit, we've you been? We have been looking for you and no one has your new phone number. Where is Emilia?" she asked. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 7:30 am.

"Emilia's on a flight to L.A" he whispered as he got out of the taxi, digging into his pocket, giving the driver some money.

"Keep the change mate" he said as he closed the door, Kit patting the back of his jeans to make sure that he had his phone in his pocket. "I took Emilia to her flight" he said weakly.

"Is she not going to be here for the premier?" Maisie asked curiously. Kit shook his head.

"No, her producers called her, they need her in early, something about this new Star Wars movie she's a part of" he said as he observed the look of disappointment on her face.

"What is it?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, the both of them walking back into their hotel.

"Nothing" she lied. "I'm just worried about you" she said honestly. Kit smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about me. I should be the one that worries about you" he said cheekily. Maisie laughed.

"Look we need to be ready to roll by 4:00 pm this afternoon. Go and get some sleep. You look like shit!" she said as they both entered the elevator. Kit couldn't agree more, he felt like shit. He couldn't wait to throw himself into the shower then into bed.

"See you on the red carpet Mais" he said as he kissed the side of her face, watching her as she exited the elevator.

"Get some sleep Kit" she said as she smiled back at him, the elevator doors closing between them. He then landed on his floor and he pulled his key card out of his wallet. Just as the doors opened. There she was. She looked as though she was heading down to the breakfast bar in the restaurant. His chest was rock hard and there was a lump in her throat.

"Good morning" she said as he looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Morning" he whispered as he stepped out of the elevator. Rose stepped inside and turned to look at him.

"I'll see you on the red carpet then?" she snared.

Kit nodded his head. She then held her hand on the closing doors.

"You know, I hate this just as much as you do" she said blatantly. "Do you think I want to look like the crazy ex-girlfriend?" she asked honestly. Kit didn't know if he should answer that. So, he chose not to. "I want out of here just as much as you do" she said confidently. "I think that we should walk onto the red carpet together, and then occupy ourselves with our friends. We were always independent in appearances. No one will second guess anything. Let's just do that. Alright?" she spat. Kit nodded his head.

"Alright" he whispered as he moved on is feet. Still staying in the same position.

"Alright" she said as she let go of the elevator doors, the elevator closing between them... Kit opened his door and emptied his pockets onto the bench. He looked at his phone and realised that he had two missed texts from Emilia. He smiled down at his phone as he opened his messages.

 **E:** Darling I'm on the plane, ready to fly, listening to Finest Wine! (I love this song by the way) Have a blast at the premier and try not to talk about me too much in your interviews! I love you Kit and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. MWAH! xxx

**E:** Oh and here's that photo you wanted :)Don't forget to smile Kit! Your smile is heart stopping hashtag amazing! I love you!

Kit looked down at the photo and smiled.

 **K:** I love you too my Emilia. Text me as soon as you land. xox

He loved that song too. He played it on their shared playlist as he readied himself for a shower, _finest wine_ blasting and on repeat as the he did what he I needed to do to get ready for this premier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one.
> 
> Thanks for the love.


End file.
